


【黑帮】Raccoon City

by Faust1621



Category: FC Bayern München - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: 如果他们是黑帮成员。





	【黑帮】Raccoon City

【黑帮】Raccoon City  
*黑帮文，cp众多  
*可能会阴暗，请避雷

【1】  
这个国家从来不缺乏阴影的统治者。多少年里诞生了多少个帮派，谁也数不清。他们有着自己的体系，也有着自己的野心。在冲突的掩盖下吞食着彼此的地盘，强者自有生存之道，弱者为了保护自己躲在强者的庇护下，他们签订协约，然后在合适的时机下撕毁那些不堪一击的纸片，有时只是为了一个酒吧，有时则为了一批价值不菲的枪支。  
慕尼黑这几年已经逐渐趋于平静。肉眼不可见的地下交易按照慕尼黑的新主人——拜仁的意思有条不紊地进行着。自从1860决定低调做人之后，拜仁就逐渐掌控了慕尼黑的局势。那些啤酒厂、酒馆还有保龄球馆统统被收入囊中，甚至还有一个银行。要知道以前1860从来都不会和银行做什么交易，这群思想保守的人一直认为与银行纠缠无异于自寻死路，所以他们的钱都不会存进银行，大量的现金被藏在保险箱里。这样其实也是在自寻死路，因为在拜仁取得慕尼黑的控制权之后做的第一件事就是闯进1860大佬们的卧室或是办公室，把那些装着一摞摞纸币的保险箱抢走。  
托马斯·穆勒终于能安静了。  
他像模像样地把耳朵贴在那些老式保险箱上，脸上是只有杀人时才有的认真。  
菲利普·拉姆，他们的首领，这个一米七的男人给了他足够的时间来解开密码。拉姆从来不会在解密码的时候催促，因为他知道穆勒需要极度专心还有极度安静。他们都说穆勒长了一双精巧的耳朵，哦，还有一个狗一样的鼻子，要不然为什么每次开饭他都能一边跑一边分辨出今天大厨做了什么饭。  
比起监工，拉姆更喜欢坐在酒馆里喝会儿酒，当然是本地的黑啤酒，巴德会给他一杯满满的新酿啤酒，这多多少少得益于他们控制的那个啤酒厂。巴德的腿伤反反复复，好不容易好些了就想着出去收拾地盘上不听话的小混混，回来的时候腿又开始疼痛，只能继续养伤的生活，在酒馆里当当酒保，这样他就能经常见到拉姆，或者穆勒，或者帮里的其他人了。  
所有人都以为拜仁的总部在高级写字楼里，帮里的人伪装成白领进进出出；或者是在一个大庄园里，深居简出的主人和聚会时开来的高级轿车；最不济也要有个像样的总部吧，大圆桌和桌边坐着的西装革履的人。  
可惜他们都猜错了，拜仁的总部就在这个酒馆里。不过有一点儿他们说得对，那就是确实有一个大庄园，不过那不是拜仁的，而是拜仁赠给米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽的，作为拜仁的元老，他在退休的那天拿到了庄园的钥匙。拉姆把钥匙递过去的时候露出了肉疼的表情，克洛泽毫不客气地拍着他的脑袋：“菲利普，不至于吧，我记得那些保险柜里的钱够买十个这样的庄园了。”  
拉姆往后退了一步，躲开了克洛泽追上来的手：“都知道就别说出来啊。”  
克洛泽露出了一个称得上是温柔的笑容：“你能再小气些吗菲利普。”  
“你就本事别叫米夏来，咱们单挑！”  
“谁叫我？”巴拉克的声音从路虎里传出来，他在还没搬完克洛泽的行李。  
“我认了。米洛，好好过，注意腰。”  
“菲利普知道你说黄段子的时候特别成熟吗？”  
拉姆粗鲁地朝着克洛泽比了个中指，然后开着奥迪走掉了。

【2】  
曼努埃尔·诺伊尔第一次出现在慕尼黑引起了不小的震动。大家都以为他是来寻仇的，毕竟上次从东欧来的枪支被拜仁独吞了这件事一直让沙尔克很恼火。所以当诺伊尔走进酒馆的时候所有人都抬起头看着他。  
只是当事人并没有感觉不自在。他向巴德要了杯不加冰的威士忌，喝完之后顺口问了一句：“你们老板今天在吗？”  
巴德考虑是从柜台下面拿出那把短冲锋呢还是老老实实告诉他拉姆先生其实就坐在你后面的位置喝酒呢。  
最后还是拉姆解救了巴德。小个子首领喝光了今天第五杯啤酒，脸颊上出现了红晕。其实他根本没喝醉，只是酒馆里有些闷热。拉姆一边站起来一边想，是时候开空调了。  
“诺伊尔先生？”拉姆把杯子重重地砸在了木头吧台上，转脸看着诺伊尔。  
“原来您在呀，我们能……找个清静点儿的地方谈吗？”言下之意是这里人太多了虽然他们都在聊天但是我知道他们都在偷听。  
拉姆点头，指了指酒馆的大门。

外面刚下过雨，空气中的水汽很重，带着潮湿黏腻的感觉。诺伊尔一向不喜欢这种天气，他喜欢痛痛快快的暴雨，还有烈阳当空的晴天。  
拉姆倒不是很在这些问题。他从大衣口袋里拿出了一张小纸条，递给诺伊尔的时候露出了一个一看就是喝的有点儿多却强装镇定的笑容：“这是我们的条件，你可以回去商量，或者，直接在这里作出决定。”  
那张小纸条，直接决定了曼努埃尔·诺伊尔自此之后的命运。

诺伊尔真真正正融入拜仁、融入慕尼黑并不是一件简单的事情。有些人对他还是有所忌惮，还有的人对他就是完完全全的憎恨。虽然拉姆站在圆桌旁把所有的事情都说清楚了，为什么诺伊尔会来这里（那是拉姆用今年三分之一的枪支生意换来的），为什么需要诺伊尔（这一点拉姆没有说太多，而是让大家自己回去想想这几年沙尔克带来的麻烦），还有一点，有谁不同意站在赶紧站起来说，否则以后再让他听到那些愚蠢的言论就直接割掉舌头。  
拉姆说最后一句话的时候没笑，表情严肃地就像他们马上要去端了柏林的窝似的。诺伊尔坐在他旁边，看着他的样子只是感觉拉姆在努力摆出一副严肃的样子，这话听起来一点儿都不可信。可是让诺伊尔惊讶的是，圆桌旁的所有人都在点头，而且表情看起来是深信不疑的。  
那时候诺伊尔并不知道拉姆的手段究竟有多么高效可怕。他不知道那些对拉姆卧底斯图加特有所言语的人都有怎样的下场，他也不知道那些拿巴德开玩笑的人最后的结局如何。他只知道在那场会议结束之后，托马斯·穆勒缠着他说了好多，从慕尼黑的白香肠到猪肘，从巴伐利亚纸牌到拉姆的身高。诺伊尔坐在那里安静地听，听到最后实在是忍不住问道：“拉姆先生说的割舌头是真事吗？”  
“首先，‘拉姆先生’这个称呼只有霍尔格用，对就是那个酒保，他是我的铁哥们儿，只有他固执地叫菲利‘拉姆先生’。我们叫他菲利普就可以啦！当然你也可以叫他菲利，不过我建议你提前问一下要不然菲利会不高兴的……哎，你刚才问我什么来着？”  
诺伊尔忍住给穆勒脸上来一拳的冲动，努力挤出友善的微笑，又重复了一遍问题。  
“割舌头？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那是菲利吓唬他们的！才不会割舌头呢！曼努你也太容易相信菲利了吧！”  
诺伊尔的心有点儿放松，不过穆勒接下来的话让他的心差点儿跳出来。  
“我们才不会干那么野蛮的事情呢。如果真有那些愚蠢的人，”穆勒顿了顿，脸上的笑容是黑色的天真，“当然是直接处决掉啦，一颗子弹一个人，不会多浪费一丝力气的。”

【3】  
拜仁和慕尼黑从来都不缺少能被称得上是恐怖的人。之前是罗本和里贝里，一根铁棍和一张刀疤脸，这是游走在街道上的小混混们最不喜欢的组合，没有人能从他俩手下讨得任何便宜。甚至有些小混混私底下叫他们“匪帮”，说他们是“拜仁的肮脏走狗”。罗本并不知道这个说法，倒是里贝里从他的宝贝小弟那里听到了这种传言。作为拜仁元老级却依旧活跃在第一线的人，里贝里独自闯进了那些嘴不是很干净的小混混的大本营，只用了一把匕首就让老鼠们永远地闭上了嘴。他离开的时候正好遇到准备出门喝酒的罗本。光头男人没有询问自己的搭档为什么皮夹克上都是血，他只是和里贝里勾肩搭背进了酒馆，在巴德震惊的眼神中要了两杯伏特加。  
他们很少喝伏特加，倒不是因为他们的酒量不行——可笑，要知道至今没有人能灌醉罗本和里贝里，就算是拉姆也不行，更不用说施魏因施泰格了。他们只喝当地酿的啤酒，因为拉姆曾经不止一次警告过他们远离那些高度数的酒精，除非他们想在下次开枪的时候手抖得像秋天里的落叶一样。小个子首领说这话的时候特别没有说服力，因为他的面前是一杯加了冰的威士忌，而且他一个人已经干掉了半瓶威士忌。那天他心情很不好，大部分原因是施魏因施泰格坐飞机去英国跟那群发际线集体靠后的英国佬做生意了，而且这一去就不知道什么时候回来。  
施魏因施泰格走了之后，拉姆曾经有段时间把自己埋进了工作里，创造了拜仁一周工作时间超过一百四十个小时的记录。要不是诺伊尔冒着被拉姆拿左轮打死的危险强行把这个小个子从办公室里扛出来直接塞进被子里让他睡觉，估计拉姆最后的结局就是猝死了。  
拉姆不笑的时候很严肃，装可怜的时候又让人感觉他的确是一个天真无知的十五岁少年，这就是他的本领。被塞进柔软被子里拉姆装起了可怜，诺伊尔在心里警告自己千万不能心软，然后板着脸向巴德要来了一杯热牛奶。  
“曼努，我不是三岁的宝宝……”  
“别废话赶紧把牛奶喝了，然后睡觉。”  
“曼努你这样会被贝尼嫌弃的。”  
“菲利普你能安静地喝牛奶吗？还有贝尼不会嫌弃我的。”  
“真的吗？”  
拉姆的笑容带着残忍的明晰。他笑起来的样子很好看，想让人跟着他一起笑，然后在放松下来的一瞬间被他开枪打死。  
诺伊尔在慕尼黑待了好几年，他早就摸透了拉姆的脾气，或者他以为他已经摸透了拉姆的脾气。  
“曼努，去门口领人吧，我想他们已经到了。”拉姆说完就闭上了眼睛。

大家都不知道拉姆是从哪里找到了这几个人。望着坐在酒馆里的这几个人，诺伊尔突然感觉拜仁的“匪帮”称号是彻底洗不去了。  
两个南美人坐在小桌边喝啤酒顺便聊着天；还有一个留着小辫的年轻人坐在吧台上，用带着法语口音的德语和巴德说着话，巴德被他的笑话逗得直乐。看见诺伊尔出现在了酒馆里，巴德收起了笑容，给年轻人倒了一杯冰水，还好心地加了一些柠檬片。  
“喝完了水你就要走了。真的很高兴认识你。”巴德说道。

或许是深色皮肤看起来更不通人情，或许是他们身上的纹身看起来有些吓人，但这些都不能阻挡里贝里来给这些新人上第一课：“小伙子们，有没有兴趣和我一起去揍那个拿铁棍的光头一顿？”  
戴维·阿拉巴努力忍着笑不去戳穿里贝里的骗局。很明显这三个人中有一个人已经当了真，那个叫比达尔的家伙从口袋里掏出了一把看起来就很锋利的折刀，跃跃欲试。而科斯塔和留着小辫的科曼并没有动作，而是仔细观察着罗本的动作。  
比达尔很勇猛，是个斗士；而科斯塔和科曼是聪明人，他们不会在没弄明白情况之前下手。  
拜仁需要不怕死的人，也需要聪明的人。

【4】  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基和诺伊尔一样都是从北边过来的。只不过他来得晚，却在最短的时间内成为了拜仁不可或缺的一员。他喜欢枪，也喜欢磨得锋利的刀，还有坚硬的拳头。他和克洛泽很像，唯一的区别就是前者有一个绕口的姓氏，而后者有一个绕口的名字。虽然他们很像，但是他们却从来没见过面。偶尔拉姆坐在克洛泽的大庄园里喝下午茶的时候会在提起生意的时候顺便提提莱万。  
克洛泽喜欢红茶，也喜欢不太甜的曲奇。为了满足克洛泽这古怪的口味，巴拉克已经买了第三个烤箱，而且尝试着亲自制作曲奇饼干。望着十年前在德国都享有盛名的男人此时围着围裙对着烤箱一筹莫展，拉姆忍不住笑了起来，当然是无声的那种。  
克洛泽风轻云淡地从拉姆带来的袋子里拿出了慕尼黑最好吃的玛芬蛋糕，咬了一口还挺满意：“菲利普你终于记得买无糖的了。”  
“米洛，不是我说，那家店的店老板真的不好说话，要不是我还算是个老主顾，他肯定不会给我做无糖的。”拉姆喝了口红茶，絮絮叨叨地说了一顿。  
“老主顾？除了给我买你还给谁买了？”克洛泽眯了眯眼。  
拉姆抿起了嘴：“这你就别管了，赶紧吃吧。”  
“谁？”  
“米洛你怎么这么八卦！”  
“谁？”  
“好吧是曼努，这小子最近非要吃这家的熔岩蛋糕，你知道他有多能重复吗？比托马斯还能说。所以我就让托马斯拿着我的会员卡去给曼努买了。”  
拉姆的额头露出了深深的抬头纹。  
克洛泽不知道要心疼他还是应该嘲笑他，所以他选取了一个折中的办法：换一个话题。  
“最近生意怎么样？”  
“还好，首都那边倒是没什么大动作，毕竟上次来我们这边挑事儿被收拾了一顿。北边，还是老样子，罗伯特的离开让他们很恼火。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“挺好的，托马斯很喜欢他。”拉姆脸不红心不跳地说出了这句话，然后就听见厨房里传来了巴拉克深深的叹气声。  
好吧，他们或许需要第四个烤箱了。

托马斯·穆勒的确很喜欢这个眼睛漂亮的波兰人，应该说他喜欢和所有刚刚来到慕尼黑的人聊天。最开始是诺伊尔，然后是马里奥·格策，还有莱万阿隆索比达尔科斯塔等等等等。他喜欢和这些来自其他地方的人聊天，他可以通过聊天了解到外面的世界。托马斯·穆勒是个慕尼黑土著，从来没在外地住过超过一个月的时间。他说他不喜欢那些地方，说什么饭没慕尼黑的好吃啤酒没有慕尼黑的好喝，最要命的是他睡不着觉。  
拉姆说你都是这么大的人了还认床，穆勒反击说菲利你还喜欢吃慕尼黑的松果呢上次曼努给你带的盖尔森基兴的松果你都没吃不是吗。  
拉姆像克洛泽那样眯起了眼睛，然后伸出三根手指。  
穆勒盯着拉姆小指上的那个嵌着一块黑宝石的戒指看了看，然后认命地走了出去。他出门的时候正好遇到了进来找拉姆的莱万。看着整天傻乐的穆勒垂头丧气地走出去，莱万很是好奇：“菲利普，你跟托马斯说什么吗？他看起来很沮丧。”  
“哦，我告诉他我三天都不会和他打牌了。”拉姆很和善地笑了。  
莱万哦了一声，在心里为穆勒未来三天的娱乐生活默哀。

他们都说穆勒是个适应性很强的家伙，不是在生活上，而是在生意上。从来没有人怀疑过穆勒的实力，大家都对他的未来深信不疑。他会接过拉姆手指上的尾戒，会接过拜仁，会接过整个慕尼黑的繁盛。他可以在银行家的会议上侃侃而谈，也可以在最混乱的地下拳击场赢得最大的赌注，甚至可以一个人进到北边的地盘上，像个隐形人一样神不知鬼不觉地拿走他们最需要的信息。拜仁从来不给托马斯·穆勒一个定义，因为所有的定义对于托马斯·穆勒来说都是累赘，都是无用的。他是隐形人，是影子，是水，无声地融进人群，然后无声地退出。他不需要任何人来教导他，也不听从任何评论。他要做的，就是为拜仁的前进铺平路。  
莱万也很喜欢穆勒，他的搭档很聪明也有很多小计谋，总能在绝境里创造机会，在机会里创造未来。他们曾经被困在潮湿的地下室里超过三天，也曾经在弹药用光的情况下疯狂奔跑。他的搭档，那个笑起来蠢兮兮的大男孩会跑在他后面，给他递上各种奇怪的武器，供他投掷，或者刺杀。他们一次一次从不可能中奇迹逃脱，一次一次带着伤口回到酒馆。巴德总会给他们送上威士忌，然后回到吧台后面。这都不妨碍莱万在咽下辛辣的酒精之后，给穆勒一个带着血腥味的吻。

【5】  
关于穆勒和莱万，最有发言权的人是拉姆。作为穆勒的固定牌友，拉姆有一天突然发现最聒噪的牌搭子不见了，最高冷的还在，不过这又有什么用，羊头牌至少需要三个人才能打。所以拜仁的小个子首领决定出去找穆勒，看看他到底在干什么。如果不是在靶场练枪的话就让诺伊尔强行把他拉回来打牌。  
对，拉姆还拉着诺伊尔。尽管大个子并不是很乐意掺和到这件事情当中，但是拉姆的眼神就是一个无声的警告，那样子就是在说“如果你不帮我我就别想用我的会员卡买熔岩蛋糕了”。慕尼黑的守卫者可不会被这种蝇头小利收买，但是拉姆的眼神过于坚定，诺伊尔决定跟着拉姆出去看看。其实说句实话，他也挺好奇穆勒放弃打牌时间去干了什么。  
拉姆和诺伊尔在酒馆里转了一圈，问巴德有没有看到穆勒，巴德回答说刚才看着穆勒穿着新衣服兴高采烈地出去了。拉姆摸着眉毛想了想：“这小子不会出去约会了吧？”  
诺伊尔点头表示赞同。要知道穆勒的品味一直被热罗姆·博阿滕说是“灾难”，再说他也没有什么要穿衣打扮的机会，每次出去都会带一身血污回来，好好的衣服也会被糟蹋，所以穆勒也就每天穿着品味可怕的T恤和帽衫在酒馆里走来走去。他的底线是在啤酒节的时候因为打赌输掉被迫穿上了巴伐利亚传统的小红裙。据说还真有人以为这是哪家的姑娘出来打零工，那几个想要摸穆勒屁股的人后来都被收拾掉了，最好的那个少了一只手，最坏的那个至今还在医院躺着呢。

要说追踪的能力，诺伊尔是远不及拉姆的。天知道他们的小个子首领是不是在每个人身上都安装了追踪器，然后只要他愿意，他就可以知道每一个人在哪里。要不然他们怎么会在走出酒馆之后拐了几个弯就看见穆勒站在一家书店门口等人。  
谢天谢地穆勒穿着一身还算正常的衣服。他站在书店门口，手里拿着两杯咖啡，白色的纸杯外面还有一些马克笔的字迹。诺伊尔站得太远，他看不清那些潦草的字迹。拉姆没有研究那些字迹，而是指了指马路对面的男人。  
不得不承认，波兰人的品味不赖。他没穿正式的三件套，而是像配合穆勒一般穿了一身休闲装，那也掩饰不住他的长腿和完美的身材。他是一路小跑过了马路，然后从穆勒手里拿走了一杯咖啡。穆勒抬头看着莱万，在等一声夸奖。  
莱万给了他一个吻，在嘴唇。  
诺伊尔听见他们的小个子首领发出了一声小小的惊呼。穆勒也算是拉姆看着长起来的，从八年前的那个毛头小子到现在的拜仁第二继承人，穆勒的成长过程拉姆都知道，有成功也有挫折，不过这个瘦高的年轻人都扛过来了。现在他正站在街边和另一个男人接吻，诺伊尔能想象出拉姆的内心有多难过。  
一手带大的人，终有一天被人拐跑了。

那天下午拉姆一直很消沉，坐在酒馆里一句话不说。谢天谢地他只是不说话，而不是一杯接一杯地灌酒。诺伊尔坐在旁边贴心地剥着松果，把那些小小的果实放进拉姆最喜欢的瓷碟里。小个子男人垂眼看了看，然后也拿过一个松果：“现在年轻人的世界真是难以理解。”  
诺伊尔心想菲利普你这种饱经沧桑世态炎凉的口气是怎么回事啊。  
“真是服了他了。”拉姆狠狠地捏碎了诺伊尔从盖尔森基兴带回来的松果。  
诺伊尔眼皮跳了跳。他还什么都没说，就感觉有人靠在了他的身上。  
“我要静一静。”拉姆理直气壮地倚向了诺伊尔。  
巴德坐下来开始擦酒杯，和诺伊尔交换了一个复杂的眼神。

【6】  
晚间才是酒馆最热闹的时候。如果没有什么大事儿，大家都会在酒馆里坐一会儿再回去。一般的保留节目是罗本和里贝里灌阿拉巴酒，以及听拉菲尼亚弹个小曲。  
拉菲尼亚的搭档并不固定，穆勒，博阿滕，以前还有施魏因施泰格，如果高兴了整个酒馆的人都会跟着拉菲尼亚欢乐的小曲哼上几句。这个热情的巴西人喜欢乐器，以及帮兄弟们出头。  
帮兄弟们出头这件事拉姆没有过多的干涉。在慕尼黑，凡是动过拜仁的东西的人，下场都不会太好。要是有人敢出手伤人，那估计就算逃到国外也没有用。  
最开始是穆勒注意到这个现象还给他们起了一个名字，“护犊子小分队”。博阿滕听了之后给了穆勒一拳，这一拳不重，穆勒冲着博阿滕一阵嬉皮笑脸。后来大家也就这么习惯了这个小分队在兄弟们被人捅了或者被打了之后直接出去帮忙。  
博阿滕的脾气其实并不好。在很久之前，他也曾经和北边的那群人打过架，下手极狠，而且从来没后悔过。拉姆告诉过他要控制脾气，可是每次冲进人群里挥舞拳头的时候他都会忘掉拉姆的话。  
后来马里奥·格策回到了慕尼黑，这个虽然出生在慕尼黑却一直住在北边的孩子终于回到了自己的故里。格策不是个小混混，也不是什么狠角色。他第一次出现在酒馆的时候巴德还特别认真地跟他说未成年禁止入内。这个圆脸的男孩子怯生生地把拉姆邀请他来的信递给巴德，小声地说我是来找拉姆先生的。  
格策不会用枪，也不会用拳头。这倒不是说他是个绣花枕头，而是因为他不是来帮忙打架或者杀人的，他是个医生，在医学院结束自己的学业之后就来到了拜仁。  
拉姆总是嫌这群人出去打完架回来身上的伤口太多。不能去麻烦沃尔法特医生吧，他年纪大了，不能总去处理这些血肉模糊的伤口吧。  
所以拉姆那天把“我们需要一个外科医生”的事情在会议上说了一下，桌边的人都在思考有哪个医生愿意来他们这里干活，谁也没想到半个月之后格策就来了。

拉姆把酒馆隔壁的房子给了格策。圆脸男孩忙了一个月才弄出了一个像模像样的诊所，不对外经营，专门给拜仁自家用，总比平常在酒馆里用酒精给伤口消毒要好多了。  
第一个找格策的就是博阿滕。那天他们去码头收货，结果遇到了一群不知天高地厚的家伙们，以为自己拿着冲锋枪就能吓唬住博阿滕他们。他们压根没想到博阿滕身上有几把刀子，而比达尔在躲过第一枪之后成功卸掉了几个人的胳膊。那些冲锋枪质量不错，打进身体里的时候比AK47要疼。博阿滕捂着伤口走进了诊所，格策正坐在那里玩手机。  
取子弹的时候格策啰啰嗦嗦说了好多注意事项，博阿滕都左耳朵进右耳朵出了。格策一看这个黑皮肤男人竟然这么不认真，于是狠狠地把棉球摁在了伤口上。  
“嘿小子你干什么！”博阿滕瞪着格策。  
格策也没有示弱：“你连医生的话都不听还想怎么样！”  
博阿滕没有吭声，而是任由小圆脸动作，最后格策把消炎药扔给他的时候心情还是不太好。博阿滕望着腰腹上的那个蝴蝶结，心想今天晚上灌这个小圆脸几杯酒吧。

博阿滕的确邀请格策晚上到酒馆坐坐，而格策也去了。只是博阿滕没想到格策的酒量这么差劲，喝下去三大杯啤酒之后就开始抱着周围的人背人体的206块骨头都叫什么名字，背完了骨头背神经的名称。罗本和里贝里已经用眼神示意博阿滕赶紧把这孩子弄走，而阿拉巴终于高兴地发现有人比他的酒量还差了。  
结果就是第二天一早格策醒来的时候发现自己躺在诊所阁楼的床上，身上披着博阿滕那件染血的外套。  
而黑皮肤男人站在门口，手里拿着两杯咖啡。

【7】  
马里奥·格策有个小秘密。这个小秘密就连他的死党马尔科·罗伊斯和安德烈·许尔勒都不知道。  
那就是，他，马里奥·格策，怕血。  
还好只是怕血而不是晕血，要是晕血估计在病人露出伤口的时候就会晕过去吧。作为一个合格的外科医生，格策早在医学院的时候就努力克服这个小毛病，一遍一遍地告诉自己那又不是自己的血，把他们想象成番茄酱就好。这也成了格策坚决不吃番茄酱的另一个原因。  
格策以为自己把这个小秘密藏得很好，没有人会发现。可惜计划赶不上变化，还是有人发现了。  
那个人就是热罗姆·博阿滕。

大概是第二次还是第三次找格策处理伤口的时候，博阿滕在包扎完之后并没有急于离开，而是坐在椅子上看着格策收拾东西。圆脸少年忙完了一圈之后发现博阿滕没走，倒是小小地惊讶了一下。  
“我这里可不管酒。”格策抿起了嘴，那样子就是在示意博阿滕赶紧走。  
不过博阿滕并没有要走的意思：“马里奥？”  
“怎么了？伤口还疼？”  
“不是。你是不是怕血啊？”  
格策手里的动作僵了一下，最多一秒钟：“不，我才不怕血，要不然我怎么给你们处理伤口。”  
“可是你每次给我们止血的时候都皱着眉毛。”  
“那是因为你们受那么多伤！”  
格策最后几乎是吼了出来。他都没有注意到自己竟然冲着博阿滕吼了起来，天知道这个男人会不会不高兴然后单手拗断自己的胳膊。  
博阿滕没有生气，而是站起来准备回去了。  
格策目送博阿滕离开诊所，然后颓然地坐在椅子上。天啊，他还要收拾带着血的绷带，还要扔掉那些血淋淋的东西。  
小圆脸深深地叹了一口气。诊所的门又被人推开，博阿滕走进来，把果汁塞进格策的手里，指了指那些绷带：“扔掉？”  
格策所有的坏脾气都没有了。

从那以后博阿滕就经常在诊所里做免费的清洁工，帮忙扔扔垃圾啊，收拾收拾器具啊，偶尔还能和格策一起坐下来聊聊最近发生的事情。北边那两拨彼此看不顺眼的人又打起来啦，科隆又收到了一笔意外的枪支生意啊，还有最最重要的，慕尼黑这个月又有多少生意进账，嗯，只是个模糊的数目，具体的只有拉姆知道。  
博阿滕很好奇格策为什么会在北方的医学院学习，要知道一个慕尼黑人去北边，要是换做穆勒，打死他他也不会老老实实去的。  
格策喝着果汁，含含糊糊地说是家里的原因，举家搬迁还是父母工作问题，博阿滕没有深究，只是坐在一边听着。格策并不喜欢别人问他这个问题，因为那些人的眼里总是带着一丝不信任或者警觉。一个南边的人为什么会出现在北边，为什么为什么为什么，有太多个问什么需要解释，也有太多的为什么是无论如何都解释不清楚的。人永远相信他想相信的，这是格策的父亲在他成人礼上告诉他的唯一的一句话。格策深深地记住了这句话，并且在选择闭嘴的时候果断闭嘴，在解释不清的时候也不想解释。既然你们已经做出了选择，那我为什么要费力气来让你们改变选择呢。  
博阿滕很久之前也遇到过这个问题。那时候他从英国回来，在柏林待了很短的日子就来到了慕尼黑。他知道别人对他的看法，所以他一次次用拳头告诉那些不信任他的人爱信不信。拉姆很欣赏他的这种做法，高效并且没有瑕疵。  
只不过他们现在都不是原来的那个人了。慕尼黑会在无声无息中改变一个人，等你反应过来的时候，你已经无可救药地成了慕尼黑的一部分。

【8】  
菲利普·拉姆再次被吵醒的时候已经想要开枪打人了。酒馆一直闹到凌晨，睡在酒馆楼上的拉姆一直没睡着。没睡着就没睡着吧，最要命的是还有几个英国人在酒馆里喝完酒之后没给钱。这可要命了，谁敢在拜仁的地盘上喝酒不给钱呢。所以在罗本和博阿滕相继加入战局之后，巴德拖着伤腿上楼敲拉姆卧室的门。拉姆黑着脸从床上爬起来开门，拿着雷明顿877霰弹枪直接冲下楼，巴德连张嘴解释的机会都没有。  
谁都不能在拉姆没睡醒的时候招惹他。拉姆一枪废掉了其中一个英国佬的右腿，然后另一枪直接打在了另一个倒霉蛋的手上。两枪之后整个酒馆里只剩下英国佬痛苦的哭喊声。很可惜，现在妈妈和上帝都救不了你们。拉姆收了枪，看了博阿滕一眼。  
博阿滕会意地和科斯塔把剩下的那几个人扔了出去。  
“都散了吧。”拉姆扛着枪上楼了。  
留下刚进拜仁的科曼一脸惊恐地看着拉姆的背影，而站在他旁边的诺伊尔认为自己有必要上楼安慰他一下。

等诺伊尔推开门的时候果然看见拉姆坐在床边把枪里的子弹拿出来。小个子男人面无表情地端详着子弹，床上还扔着那把枪身接近一米的雷明顿。拉姆很喜欢这种霰弹枪，虽然对于他的身材而言显得有些巨大，可是他每次开枪的时候手都不会抖，每次都能击中目标。不过这种东西最好还是出现在和西班牙人的谈判中，而不是在自家的酒馆里。  
拉姆没有理会站在门口的诺伊尔，而是把几个子弹扔在小书桌上，一只手握着枪就准备睡觉。  
“在不确定死亡降临的时候，手里一定要有枪。”诺伊尔记不得是谁以前跟他说过这句话。那时候的他还相信用拳头和水果刀就能控制住一条街道，他不介意身上挨了多少拳或者多少刀，只要能控制住地盘，他什么都不在意。所以那时候在盖尔森基兴大家都不做枪支生意，而是靠着煤炭生意和地下拳击场辉煌了好几十年。只是最近这几年煤炭生意变得低迷，而枪支和毒品的生意变得红火。沙尔克不傻，他们比隔壁多特蒙德更早地建立起地下市场，在首领易主之后，贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯带着矿工的韧性和坚持熬过了漫长的低迷期，北边的枪支生意有一半已经牢牢地掌握在了沙尔克的手里，剩下的一半在多特蒙德手里，他们的首领是一个奇怪的家伙，曾经还想拿着枪支生意向赫韦德斯求婚。

“菲利普，把枪给我吧。”诺伊尔终于找回了自己的声音。  
拉姆没有回答，手也没松。  
“我知道你没睡。”  
“我马上就要睡着了。”  
“要不然换个地方住？”  
“去哪？”  
诺伊尔挠了挠头：“我那边挺安静的，只是不知道还没有出租的房子了……”  
这次拉姆没有回答，诺伊尔知道他是真的睡过去了。

拉姆在酒馆楼上住了很多很多年，除过他去斯图加特卧底的那段时间之外，剩下的十多年，差不多就这么长时间，他一直住在那个小房间里。施魏因施泰格曾经劝过他搬出去，毕竟谁也不会认为这种像仓库一样的房间会住人。可是拉姆那时候刚从斯特加特回来，所有的事情都是未知数，他需要控制住局面，就像他要控制住自己的人生一样。所以他拒绝了施魏因施泰格的提议，而是默默无闻地住在楼上，隔壁就是巴德。那时候被大家叫做“糖块”的年轻人是个硬骨头，每次都冲在最前面，即使被打倒绝对不会哭喊，他会马上爬起来继续挥舞拳头。  
拉姆没想到诺伊尔的动作会如此之快。他睡得很踏实，一直睡到中午的时候才醒来。巴德已经把咖啡放在了吧台上，而诺伊尔正坐在那里翻看着慕尼黑当地的寻租广告。

【9】  
租房子并不是一件难事。看看广告，然后去看看房子，只要条件不错双方把价钱一谈就可以了，但是拉姆不知道为什么自己租房子竟然能花那么长时间而且最后还没租成。  
施魏因施泰格虽然离开了慕尼黑但是拉姆和他的联系从没断过。从最开始的一周联系一次到现在的半个月打一次电话，这种状态持续了很长时间。施魏因施泰格走之前并没有和拉姆正式地谈过去英国的事情，而是在飞机场给拉姆打了个电话，几句话之后他的注意力就转到“菲利普你应该换个住的地方”这个话题了。  
拉姆当时脑子里什么都没有了，听着电话那边的声音，漫不经心地点头。  
现在到了租房子的时候，诺伊尔把报纸和咖啡杯都推了过来，拉姆在左手边第三个位置上坐下，咖啡是刚煮出来的，不加奶只加一勺糖，还有些烫，拉姆把咖啡杯放到一边，然后看着报纸上被诺伊尔用铅笔圈出来的几个广告。  
“这几个地方还不错，你可以选一个。”诺伊尔接过巴德递过来的咖啡杯说道。  
拉姆没有继续低头仔细研究招租广告，很明显他的记忆还停留在凌晨：“那几个英国人呢？”  
“被他们的同伴抬回去了，有一个嘴巴不太干净，热罗姆又把他收拾了一顿。”诺伊尔抿了口咖啡。  
“告诉大家，最近别离英国人太近，我怀疑他们是故意的。”  
“故意被我们收拾？”诺伊尔被这个想法逗乐了，眯起眼睛的时候眼角有细小的纹路：“这样我会很喜欢英国人的。”  
“曼努。”拉姆横了大高个一眼。  
诺伊尔想伸手揉揉拉姆的棕色头发，不过他的理智告诉他这样做后果会很严重。  
慕尼黑的首领没有再说什么，而是低下头开始研究招租广告了。

穆勒自告奋勇想要陪拉姆去看房子，在自吹自擂了一顿之后被莱万拉走了。波兰人很清楚拉姆现在需要的并不是一个推销员。  
“罗伯特！你是不是认为我可以做推销员！我跟你说我以前还真做过推销员！在咱们三条街之外的那个小超市！”穆勒开始了喋喋不休，莱万一把揽过他的肩膀，在拐角的地方给他一个深吻。穆勒红着脸停止了说话。  
最后还是诺伊尔陪着拉姆去看房子。一般的平民百姓根本不知道拉姆是谁，他们把拉姆和诺伊尔看成了一对，然后说了好多好多话。诺伊尔和拉姆都不是话多的人，他们只知道去看，他们只相信自己的眼睛。所以一天下来他们没有看上任何一间房子。回到酒馆之后拉姆一边喝酒还和罗本形容那些房东。“简直比托马斯还会说，”拉姆咽下充满麦芽香的啤酒，“而且说谎都没有犹豫，天啊还是商人最可怕了。”  
罗本耸耸肩：“其实在一定意义上我们也是商人。”  
“不，这不一样，”拉姆反驳道，“至少我们从来不说谎。”

让这件事彻底耽搁下来还是那群英国人。他们来到慕尼黑果然是有目的，为了几箱从美国运来的枪支，他们自己带了一些人，还联合了奥格斯堡的人。奥格斯堡在1860之后受到了慕尼黑的打压，他们一直不甘心，并且对慕尼黑这块地盘觊觎已久。他们本来希望能通过英国人获得一些和拜仁分割地盘的机会，可是英国人抢走了枪支之后就销声匿迹了。拜仁没有抓到那些英国人，于是把奥格斯堡狠狠地揍了一顿。那天晚上回到酒馆已经是十点多，每个人的拳头上都有血迹，每个人的脸上都洋溢着痛快的胜利。只有拉姆还是冷静地坐在吧台附近，他拒绝加入罗本里贝里外加阿拉巴的小型酒会。手里的那摞纸从下午开始就在，他看了一下午也没看完。从后门进来的穆勒走到拉姆身边，难得认真地小声说话，他的声音被那边拉菲尼亚的歌声和大家的起哄声盖住，可是拉姆听得很清楚。  
“那群英国人来自曼彻斯特，不过巴斯蒂说那是群懦夫，告诉我们只要抓住不需要留活口。”  
拉姆要了一杯巴德亲自调制的鸡尾酒，红色的液体和高脚杯。  
“那我们就出去把他们找出来吧。”  
慕尼黑小个子首领脸上的表情是穆勒许久都未见过的狠厉。

【10】  
所有混慕尼黑地下市场的人都知道了英国人的事情，加上拜仁开始了地毯式的搜查，据说要把那些英国人从慕尼黑挖出来，不惜一切代价。酒吧的暗处，堆满垃圾的后厨，还有午夜后的街道上，有的小混混商量着要怎样躲过这场灾难，而有的则跃跃欲试，考虑着如果帮助拜仁找到英国人会得到多少赏金。对，赏金，拜仁对英国人的人头贴出了赏金令，一个人一万欧，如果能找到枪支就再加一万欧，全部现金支付。拜仁不缺钱，现在所有的精力都集中在英国人的身上。拉姆给施魏因施泰格打过电话，在电话里确认了那些曼彻斯特人的身份。施魏因施泰格在英国过得并不好，英国内部的权力争夺太激烈，曼彻斯特，伦敦，利物浦，所有人都想控制整个英国，但是没有人成功。他们不会在那么短的时间之内相信一个土生土长的慕尼黑人，所以施魏因施泰格能接手的生意太少。  
“当初你去的时候怎么没想到英国佬的生意不好做，这可一点儿都不像你啊巴斯蒂。”拉姆夹着手机倚在沙发背上，手里是诺伊尔送过来的消息。  
施魏因施泰格知道拉姆还在生气，他也知道拉姆并不会被脾气左右了决定：“现在不是英国这边的事情，菲利普，而是慕尼黑的事情。”  
“慕尼黑这边已经做了所有能做的，如果还不行，那就只能我亲自带人出去搜了。”  
“那就祝你好运了。”  
“巴斯蒂？”  
“怎么了？”  
“卢卡斯呢？他不是在伦敦吗？”  
施魏因施泰格沉默了下来，电话里没有人说话，沉寂得可怕。  
“卢基不在伦敦，他去土耳其了，伦敦把他送走了。我去找过佩尔，他告诉我的。”

拉姆挂掉电话之后站起来，把那几张纸揉了揉然后扔进了垃圾箱。诺伊尔推门进来的时候正好看见拉姆把黑色的手机连同一把黑色的贝雷塔迷你放在桌上。诺伊尔一直以为拉姆用左轮手枪，他一直以为拉姆是一个很怀旧的人，可是在见识了拉姆用雷明顿之后，他就知道这个小个子在酒馆里藏了很多武器，他们的酒馆就像是个武器库，拉姆可以从任何一个角落摸出一把手枪然后杀掉任何一个人。拜仁的首领回头看了看站在门口的诺伊尔，慕尼黑的看守者穿着拉姆送给他的三件套，黑色的确很适合他。诺伊尔被看得有些不自在，他咳了两声，想要掩饰一下但是失败了：“可以走了吗？”  
“托马斯呢？”  
“在楼下，他和我猜拳输了，所以今天他开车。”  
诺伊尔已经不是那个刚来的小伙子了，慕尼黑把他变成了一个成功的看守者，没有人能逃过他的猎杀，也没有人能骗过他进入拜仁的核心。可是有时候，大部分是在打牌或者和穆勒打赌的时候，他都会露出年轻人才有的那种好胜的样子。  
拉姆也换上了正装。腰的位置收紧，诺伊尔看着拉姆弯腰整理裤脚，他很清楚拉姆的脚腕上还有什么。  
下楼的时候他们遇到了巴德，一米九的年轻人冲着拉姆露出了好看的笑容：“拉姆先生，祝您有一个美好的夜晚。”  
拉姆也笑了：“我把托马斯带走了，今晚没人吵着打牌了。”

那是莱万第一次参加这种所谓的宴会。穆勒开车的时候还是很稳，不知道是不是因为拉姆坐在副驾驶看报纸。莱万听诺伊尔说拉姆现在还没找到房子，他本想给拉姆推荐他住的那栋公寓，可是慕尼黑的看守者岔开了话题，他们很快就聊到了足球和海滩。穆勒想插嘴，可是拉姆一个眼神过去他只能闭上嘴专心开车。  
克洛泽的庄园在郊区，方圆几英里都是庄园的土地。通过三个安检口之后，穆勒终于从车里钻出来，一边说开车好无聊一边拉着莱万往庄园里跑。这不是他第一次来庄园，再加上保安都是慕尼黑这边出的，他可以肆无忌惮地走来走去，完全不需要担心他似乎并没有这场宴会的请柬。拉姆和诺伊尔走在后面，拉姆说话的时候诺伊尔会微微低头倾听，眼角的泪痣很是明显。  
以前巴拉克对于宴会还是很热衷的，克洛泽倒是不以为然。现在情况正好相反，克洛泽把庄园贡献出来举办宴会，而巴拉克还在屋子里生闷气。他开始不喜欢不熟的人到自己家做客，而且还是那么多不熟的人。  
克洛泽很耐心地敲门，直到巴拉克把门打开。黑色头发的男人已经不再年轻，但是他穿上正装的样子依旧是以前的样子。克洛泽帮他打领结，帮他把衣服上的褶皱抚平。巴拉克抓着克洛泽的手不放，出生在波兰的男人笑了：“米夏。”  
“我不喜欢你出去交际。”巴拉克在他耳边说。  
克洛泽被男人呼出的热气弄得有些痒，他缩了缩脖子：“那你就出来帮我啊。”  
“把那种事情给菲利普。”  
“米夏，你放过菲利普吧，今天晚上有他忙的了。”

【11】  
诺伊尔承认，他很喜欢拉姆被正装勾勒出的腰线，以及端着马提尼的手和手腕的角度。黑色的尾戒在灯光下闪着冰冷的光，诺伊尔很喜欢那种光。小个子男人的笑容恰到好处，言语里听不出任何破绽。这就是拉姆的能力，他能考虑到每一件事，然后以最快的速度做出反应。他很冷静，或许会被人认为是冷酷，但是诺伊尔知道，那根本不是冷酷，而是控制了一切而付出的代价。  
诺伊尔没有跟在拉姆身后，而是站在吧台附近。他向酒保要了一杯加冰威士忌，在没人打扰的情况下慢慢喝。中间一段时间穆勒过来拿走了两杯香槟。附着在水晶杯上的气泡是粉色的，克洛泽这次选择了粉红香槟。穆勒说莱万好像发现了什么好玩的东西，结果就是诺伊尔看到莱万在和克洛泽聊天，而穆勒站在一边安静地听。  
拉姆向几位伯爵夫人摇了摇手里已经空了的酒杯，以此为理由退出了愉快的聊天。他和诺伊尔在吧台边碰了头，小个子男人望着外面黑色的天空，诺伊尔在等待一个答案。  
“他们在曼彻斯特惹了事，巴黎和马德里都悬赏过他们，现在是慕尼黑。”  
“菲利普，这个计划真的可以吗？”  
“曼努，你不相信我？”  
“我不是……”  
“放心吧。”

克洛泽请的厨师来自米其林三星的餐厅，手艺无可挑剔。拉姆在宴会进行到一半的时候就离开了主会场，他走到喷泉边，想抽根烟。  
第一声枪响出现在半分钟之后，拉姆的那根烟还没抽完。第一枪很准，打在了拉姆的胸口，小个子男人应声倒地。  
大厅里一阵慌乱，巴拉克不得不和克洛泽一起维持秩序，而诺伊尔已经跑了出去。  
第二枪在几秒钟之后。拉姆从腿上拔出了贝雷塔迷你，朝着某个方向开枪。拉姆的枪法很准，他至少打中了一个人的腿。那个人从房顶上掉了下来，摔在了草地上。拉姆听见穆勒吵着说还抓到了一个没跑掉的，莱万没有说话，拉姆推测他应该是干净利落地折断了那个家伙的胳膊，因为惨叫声撕扯着所有人的神经。  
诺伊尔扶着拉姆坐起来，防弹衣让拉姆躲过了这一枪，但是疼痛感没有消失。拉姆被诺伊尔裹在怀里，慕尼黑的夜晚很冷，拉姆哆哆嗦嗦地解扣子，他想把防弹衣脱下来，可是诺伊尔握住了他的手。  
慕尼黑的看守者抱着他们的小小的首领往停车场的方向走。穆勒很莱万抱怨说为什么每次脏活累活都要他来干，波兰人没有回答，而是把草地上那一团血肉模糊的人拽了起来。  
“还没死。托马斯，过来搭把手，今天晚上有活儿干了。”  
波兰人说。

诺伊尔没有送拉姆回酒馆，因为他知道今天晚上酒馆会发挥它的另一个不为人知的功能：审讯。  
穆勒和莱万回到酒馆之后就去了地窖。被带回来的其中一个人已经被扔进了小房间，厚重的门关上之后听到英国佬发出了咒骂。没办法，拜仁不负责医疗，只负责审问。  
腿上中枪的男人在几分钟前坐上了铁椅子，罗本坐在他对面，脸上带着笑容。里贝里站在门外，还在抱怨为什么不让他来审讯。博阿滕没有回答，他准备去隔壁叫格策准备一些酒精，只要能让那个英国佬保持清醒就可以。

拉姆在路上有些昏昏欲睡。大脑想要休息，但胸口的疼痛又让他不至于彻底睡过去。诺伊尔开得很快，在拉姆看来他们只花了十分钟的时间就回来了。诺伊尔把车开到了自己住的公寓楼下，停车，扶着拉姆出来。小个子男人半合着眼睛，把身体的重量给了诺伊尔。还好已经很晚了，要不然邻居们会看到诺伊尔带着另一个男人回了家。  
拉姆从来没来过诺伊尔的公寓。即使他们的关系不错，拉姆也不会随随便便去刺探别人的隐私。所以当拉姆再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己躺在一张柔软的大床上，床头柜上放着手机和一只泰迪熊。  
一只泰迪熊。拉姆眨了眨眼睛，确定自己没看错。谁也想不到慕尼黑的看守者竟然会喜欢泰迪熊，还买了一只放在家里。  
“菲利普，你醒了？”诺伊尔的声音让拉姆转过脸看着站在床边的男人。诺伊尔已经脱掉了外衣，衬衣也解开了上面的两个扣子。  
“你家？”  
“嗯。”

【12】  
诺伊尔的第一个吻落在拉姆的额头。这个吻很虔诚，诺伊尔弯下腰的弧度足够拉姆曲起腿在他的肚子上来一下，可是拉姆没有这么做。他有些疑惑地小声嘟囔了句什么，诺伊尔没有听清，他推测可能是南部的方言。一个来自北方的人并不能完全理解巴伐利亚方言，诺伊尔尝试着跟穆勒学习，可是很明显他选择错了老师，如果跟着拉姆学的话他可能不用一个月就能成为一个地道的慕尼黑人。  
诺伊尔直起身体，拉姆则完全陷进了柔软的被子里。小个子男人嘴角挑起了一个不明意味的笑容：“曼努，你还喜欢泰迪熊？”  
诺伊尔淡定地把泰迪熊拿到拉姆够不到的地方：“这是贝尼送我的。”  
“那时候你几岁？”  
“大概五六岁吧。”  
“那你现在也只有五六岁啊。”  
慕尼黑的看守者无奈地耸耸肩，那样子就是在说我就五六岁啊五六岁也足够做好现在的工作了。这不是他过于自负，而是事实。

这不是个什么好的话题。拉姆翻了个身，然后压到了胸口的位置。防弹衣在诺伊尔的帮助下脱了下来，那颗子弹嵌在那里，触目惊心。感谢防弹衣的创造者，诺伊尔在心里这么想，如果没有这个玩意儿拉姆早就是一具尸体了。  
“即使这样，比起钻石我也更喜欢子弹。”拉姆望着那颗子弹突然冒出来这么一句。诺伊尔歪头看他，慕尼黑的首领眨了眨眼睛：“我记得几年前我们得到了一小盒钻石，那次和西班牙人打得不可开交……”  
“巴塞罗那。”诺伊尔肯定地说。  
“对，巴塞罗那，”拉姆点了点头，“最后那些钻石被卖掉了，一个好价钱。不过托马斯和巴斯蒂联合起来给我们留了些东西。”  
“是什么？”  
“钻石啊，他们竟然把最大的几个留了下来，说什么如果有什么意外还可以有点儿资金，给自己弄了个小金库，密码只有他俩知道。”  
“我还真不知道托马斯是个这么有远见的人。”诺伊尔凑在拉姆耳边说。拉姆不习惯地往后躲了躲，顺便推了诺伊尔一把。那件防弹衣被诺伊尔扔进了垃圾桶，连同几张巧克力包装纸。  
拉姆躺在床上吵着要吃巧克力，诺伊尔没办法只能从柜子深处找出自己私藏的最好吃的巧克力，忍着心痛放到拉姆的手里。  
拉姆眯起了眼睛：“你家里竟然还有这种东西。”  
诺伊尔开始怀疑拉姆到底是真饿了还是想知道诺伊尔有没有私藏这种高热量的东西。如果是后者，那么他的目的达到了。  
不过事实似乎并不是像诺伊尔像的那样。拉姆吃完了巧克力就倒在了床上。前一天拉姆一夜没睡，计划的每一个细节他都亲自设计，就为了能抓到那些英国佬。计划完成，诺伊尔感觉拉姆身体里的那个支撑他的东西消失了。  
看着拉姆睡着的样子，诺伊尔没办法把拉姆抱到客房去。这个占了自己床铺的小个子睡得很舒服。

拉姆其实没有什么大问题，骨头也没事儿，只是被冲击到了。格策本来想劝拉姆回去休息几天，可是拉姆没有给他说这话的机会。  
“你昨天晚上没回家？”拉姆很容易就发现格策的黑眼圈和没换的衬衣，左领口的那块沙拉酱的痕迹还在。拉姆如果没记错的话那还是昨天中午穆勒和格策闹的时候弄上去的。  
“热罗姆说这里需要我，如果出现败血症就麻烦了。”格策挠了挠头发。  
“那两个人怎么样了？”  
“几天之内是死不了的。”  
“那就好。马里奥你回去休息吧，我会让热罗姆送你回去的。”  
格策张嘴还想说什么，拉姆摆摆手，离开了诊所。

穆勒的脸上完全看不出熬了一整夜的痕迹。看见拉姆走过来，他挥舞着手里的纸很是兴奋。  
“菲利菲利我们找到了！我们找到英国佬啦！”  
“托马斯，你小点儿声！”  
“哦哦。”穆勒把纸递过来，上面写了很多东西，字迹凌乱不堪，还有很多划掉和补充的东西。莱万也看过那张纸，不过他坚持了十秒钟就放弃了。先不说他从来没见过那种拼写方式的德语，那些巴伐利亚方言就够他受的了。  
拉姆飞快地看着，最后露出了满意的笑：“辛苦了托马斯，回去睡一觉吧，睡醒了我们就去把属于我们的东西抢回来。”  
穆勒咧开了嘴，虎牙弯曲的弧度代表着跃跃欲试。

【13】  
谁都没想到那群英国佬竟然藏在慕尼黑的一个废旧仓库里。十几个人守着武器箱子，就连吃的东西都是从周围的超市里偷来的。拉姆带着人炸掉仓库门的时候，英国佬们还在为了几瓶啤酒推搡争吵。诺伊尔终于有机会冲在最前面了，手里拿着他最喜欢的冲锋枪。那把枪很沉，子弹也很足，一阵枪声足够让那些没找到掩体的倒霉蛋们去见他们最想见的上帝。剩下的几个人还想要抵抗一阵，可惜他们遇上的是拜仁，而不是那些不入流的小混混。拉姆脸色阴沉，抬手做了个手势，那个手势拜仁里的人都知道，那是一个不留的意思。  
五分钟之后仓库里就没了枪声。拜仁好心地把尸体收拾走了，那些枪支被英国佬糟蹋了，穆勒很心疼，不过莱万告诉他如果他喜欢就给他买。诺伊尔在一边翻了个白眼，冲锋枪扔在一边，他还没热身就结束了，拉姆拽了拽他的袖子，诺伊尔微微歪头，这样他就能听清拉姆说的每一个字了。  
“我要带点儿东西去柏林一趟。”拉姆声音很轻，穆勒还在那边清点枪支，顺便和罗本聊着什么。他的声音太大，整个仓库里都是他的声音。  
“去柏林？干什么？”诺伊尔还没反应过来。柏林，首都，那边的赫塔也算得上狠角色，最近这段时间基本上控制了那边的地盘和生意，现在地下交易必须要从赫塔的手下走。  
“巴斯蒂回来了。”  
“回来了？”  
“生意上的事情。”  
拉姆含糊地回答。小个子男人似乎有些心不在焉地望着仓库大门的方向，眼神是诺伊尔理解不了的。  
“我跟你一起去。”  
诺伊尔发誓他说这句话的时候绝对没过脑子，他甚至做好了拉姆生气的准备。因为拉姆不会喜欢自己的计划被人破坏。诺伊尔敢肯定拉姆订的飞机票肯定在第二天清晨。  
出乎诺伊尔的意料，拉姆转脸看着诺伊尔，看了五秒钟，然后脸上露出了无奈的笑容：“好吧，反正我也缺一个拎箱子的人。”

穆勒很不开心，诺伊尔挤占了他的位置，那个帮拉姆拎箱子的人明明就应该是他。他去敲拉姆的房门，要求小个子首领给他一个合理的解释。拉姆牺牲了一个小时的睡眠，从拜仁精神讲到了羊头牌，最后说到了莱万的事情。  
即使再不开心，听到莱万的事情穆勒还是能沉下心安安静静心平气和地说话和聊天。拉姆说要给莱万放几天假，然后问穆勒还要跟着自己去柏林吗。穆勒露出了难为的表情，最后他的答案还是在拉姆的预料之中。  
墙上的钟表告诉拉姆已经十二点了，谢天谢地穆勒选择的是莱万。他听见楼下罗本和里贝里唱着走了调的歌，荷兰语和法语交杂在一起，期间还有阿拉巴语速飞快的德语。拉姆揉着眉毛，决定从柏林回来一定找房子。

诺伊尔看起来就是一个合格的秘书。他充当司机，帮忙拎箱子，跟在拉姆身后任劳任怨，还想帮拉姆拿到最高货架上的杂志。慕尼黑的首领看起来像某个公司的经理，或者总裁。他穿着去庄园参加宴会的那种正装，他身上的三件套本身就是武器。手表是诺伊尔前几年送给他的，和戒指很相配。拉姆还向诺伊尔抱怨等飞机的时候没人打牌很难熬，诺伊尔像变魔术一样从口袋里拿出了纸牌。  
“虽然只有两个人，但是凑合着玩吧。”慕尼黑的看守者说。

巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格出现在柏林引起了赫塔的警惕。他们紧紧地盯着慕尼黑的前任继承者，生怕他在柏林做些什么不利于赫塔的事情。可惜他们猜错了，这次施魏因施泰格是带着勒夫的命令来的。  
德国各地的权利划分很明显，每一块土地上只能有一个统治者。大家都在争夺地盘和权力，只有一个时候能让他们撇开这些平常用命换来的东西，大家聚在一起谈笑风生，假装前几天打得不可开交的人不是彼此，也假装大家可以好好相处该笑的时候笑。诺伊尔以前从来不知道贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯可以和马茨·胡梅尔斯喝酒，也不知道尤里安·德拉克斯勒能跟着多特蒙德的几个年轻人玩在一起。马里奥·格策扔下热罗姆·博阿滕去找罗伊斯和许尔勒了，结果直接撞到罗伊斯把戒指套在许尔勒的手指上的情景。圆脸少年难过地走回来，他说他需要安慰。  
前几年拉姆还在。那几天他会摘下黑色宝石戒指，然后戴上一枚金色的戒指，在食指。现在他早就把戒指交给施魏因施泰格，这个远走英国的男人也已经不年轻了，白色悄悄爬上了鬓角，而且说什么也不肯染头发遮住。

【14】  
诺伊尔从来不知道拉姆对柏林竟然如此熟悉。施魏因施泰格并没有出现在机场，诺伊尔本以为他回来接机，可惜他猜错了。拉姆给一个号码打了电话，似乎没打通。拉姆没有什么表情变化，他一直走出了机场，诺伊尔跟在他后面，箱子不重。他们走了五分钟，最后去了临近的停车场。拉姆轻车熟路地找到了一辆白色卡宴。在诺伊尔惊讶的眼神中，他从口袋里拿出了钥匙。  
“巴斯蒂说今天有事来不了了，让我们自己开车过去。”拉姆解释说。  
诺伊尔知道这时候最好是闭嘴上车，所以他从拉姆那里接过钥匙，决心好好做司机，多开车少说话。  
上了车的拉姆直接变身成了GPS，他指挥着诺伊尔在柏林的城区里拐来拐去，成功地在下班高峰期来临之前到达了酒店。  
望着那金碧辉煌的大门，诺伊尔有种乡下人刚进城的感觉，至少这次跟来是值了。  
拉姆倒是显得很无所谓。他走在前面，和前台的姑娘聊得风生水起，就为了套出施魏因施泰格住在哪间屋。诺伊尔不是很明白，难道说巴斯蒂连房间号都没告诉菲利普？巴斯蒂在英国到底经历了什么？为什么变成这个样子了？  
最后他们还是顺顺利利地上了楼，幸好施魏因施泰格订的是总统套房，要不然他们今天只能露宿街头了。  
拉姆敲门的时候脸色有些黑，在敲到第十下的时候门被人打开，一张熟悉的脸出现在了门后面。  
“菲利普，曼努，你们是怎么找到我的？”

拉姆也想知道英国人对施魏因施泰格做了什么。这个三十多岁的男人穿着白色的浴袍坐在沙发上，茶几上乱七八糟地扔着文件夹和打印纸，上面写着很多东西，文字图表被人堆在纸上，个别的地方还用红笔画了出来。施魏因施泰格没有给拉姆和诺伊尔倒点儿喝的，他的黑眼圈很重，一看就是昨天晚上没睡觉。  
“所以说勒夫先生这次挺着急的？”  
“我也是提前一天才接到消息的好吗。曼彻斯特这次接了一笔大生意，我帮他们摆脱了伦敦。”  
“巴斯蒂，我对曼彻斯特的生意不是很关心。你能告诉我勒夫先生这次有什么事吗？”  
“你自己看吧。”  
施魏因斯泰格努了努嘴，那摞纸，那摞纸就是目标，就是任务。拉姆拿起最上面的几张纸看了看，露出了诺伊尔所熟悉的笑容：“意大利人？你确定？”  
“这话你去问勒夫先生，我只是个传话人。”施魏因施泰格放下手里的酒杯，诺伊尔这才注意到他的杯子里不是酒，而是水。  
“上次那批枪支已经分出去了，见者有份这是规矩，”拉姆放下了手里的文件，“所以你这次回来就是召集人手去对付意大利人的？”  
“差不多。”施魏因施泰格食指上的戒指闪着光。这枚戒指太在他手上显得很突兀，诺伊尔还是习惯他戴在左手无名指上的那枚白金指环，不过他注意到那枚指环不见了，应该是最近才摘下的，施魏因斯泰格的手指上还残存着一丝痕迹。  
那枚金戒指被无数人戴过，有人虔诚地亲吻它，有人恋恋不舍地摘下它，还有时是在血污中找到它。那枚戒指上有很多划痕，也有洗不去的暗黑色血污。可是一年一年过去，它依旧被戴在德国首领的手指上，它是权力，是象征，是几百年荣耀的集合体。没有人质疑过它的意义，就像没有人质疑过施魏因施泰格的能力一样。  
可是现在施魏因施泰格看起来特别脆弱，诺伊尔这么想着，和拉姆交换了一个疑惑的眼神。  
“巴斯蒂，你还好吗？”  
这话是诺伊尔问的，这是他走进这个房间第一次说话。  
施魏因施泰格尝试着挤出一个无所谓的笑容，可惜他失败了。白色的头发努力地生长，还有眼角的皱纹。他的皮肤苍白得可怕，拉姆甚至连血色都看不到。  
“我受了点儿伤，在腿上，不过不要紧！嘿菲利普你别掀我的的浴袍行不行！好吧好吧你看吧。”  
施魏因施泰格从来没见过行动如同穆勒一样的拉姆。在他的印象中拉姆一直沉稳不惊，似乎没有任何事情能让他失控。可是这时候拉姆的动作快得像闪电，他掀起了施魏因施泰格的浴袍。  
施魏因施泰格的左腿缠着绷带，依稀能看出伤口的惨烈。  
“好久没扛着枪冲在最前面啦，”施魏因施泰格耸了耸肩，他想表现得很随意，“现在的小孩子真是不懂得尊敬老人，那一枪可真疼啊……”  
拉姆没有说话，他的眼睛睁得很大，攥着浴袍的手很用力，极其用力。施魏因施泰格伸手拍了拍拉姆的肩膀，试图让拉姆放松。  
诺伊尔走过去，他让拉姆把脸埋进自己的衬衫。  
“菲利普，哭吧，想哭就哭出来。”  
在施魏因施泰格震惊的目光中，诺伊尔听到了拉姆压抑的啜泣声。

【15】  
施魏因施泰格从来没见过拉姆哭，他一直以为这个小个子男人压根没有泪腺这玩意儿。所以他现在无法理解拉姆为什么要把脸埋在诺伊尔的衬衣里哭泣，这很不符合常理，极其不符合常理。施魏因施泰格想拍拍拉姆的后背，却不小心压到了伤口，龇牙咧嘴疼得直抽冷气。诺伊尔在拉姆的耳边低声说着什么，施魏因施泰格听不清楚，他的注意力都集中在了伤口上，还真他妈的疼。  
过了几分钟，在施魏因施泰格看来有几年那么漫长，拉姆终于不再发出让人心疼的啜泣声。施魏因施泰格想要给拉姆一个温暖的拥抱，顺便摸摸拉姆的头，可惜现在他坐在沙发上动不了，那条该死的腿还在疼。  
拉姆眼睛下面的皮肤变得有些红，可能是哭过的缘故。诺伊尔给他递纸巾，还低头看了看衬衫上的痕迹，好吧，诺伊尔心想，他最喜欢的一件黑衬衫报废了，那些褶皱迫使他花上一大笔钱去找一家最好的洗衣店。  
“伦敦那边的人干的？”拉姆的声音带点儿鼻音，这让诺伊尔心里有些痒痒的。  
“菲利普你想干嘛？”施魏因施泰格已经知道拉姆想干什么了，他在装傻，试图糊弄过去。  
拉姆连眼睛都没眨：“是伦敦的人吗？”  
“哎呀你不会想给我报仇吧？没必要啊菲利普，伦敦那边你又没有认识的人，再说了英国人的事情你还是别插手比较好。”施魏因施泰格给自己换了个姿势，那条腿疼得轻了，看起来之前吃下去的止疼片终于起作用了。  
“佩尔和梅苏特在那边吧，”诺伊尔在拉姆身后说了一声：“我前几天还和梅苏特打过电话。”  
施魏因施泰格脸色阴沉下来：“曼努，这里没你的事。”  
“巴斯蒂。”拉姆制止了施魏因施泰格吓唬诺伊尔的行为。他的表情没有松动，仿佛下一秒就会打电话给伦敦要他们的老命一样。  
拉姆早就过了感情用事的年纪，也知道为了某个人拼命只适合二十岁的自己，而不是三十岁的自己。在斯图加特的教训太过惨重，施魏因施泰格当时很担心拉姆自己无法走出阴影，可是拉姆做到了，他只用了几个月的时间就能再次拿起枪爆掉对手的脑袋，也能在深夜安然入眠。  
施魏因施泰格从来没怀疑过拉姆，所以他不知道那只是表象。

施魏因施泰格到底也没能阻止拉姆给伦敦打电话。小个子男人把诺伊尔扔给德国掌权者之后就自己跑到阳台上，还把门反锁了。虽然有开锁的特殊技巧，但是施魏因施泰格和诺伊尔都没有胆量在这个时候去撬开阳台的门。诺伊尔朝着施魏因施泰格耸耸肩，然后耐心地从箱子里拿出枪支和换洗的衣服。  
“哎哎哎，我可没说你们住在这里啊！”施魏因施泰格这才反应过来。  
“那我们住哪里？你没给我们订房间？”诺伊尔有点儿不高兴，特别是他手里还拿着手枪和消音器，施魏因施泰格感觉这个大个子如果不开心真能一枪崩了自己，完完全全不顾他们之前一起打牌的情谊，虽然他打得很烂，每次都负责输钱掏钱再输钱。  
施魏因施泰格支支吾吾地也没说出什么。拉姆打完电话走过来，第一眼就看见诺伊尔一脸WTF的表情：“巴斯蒂，你又干什么好事了？”  
“他没给我们订房间。”诺伊尔回答。  
“哦，那没事，我们睡地毯上也行。”拉姆很无所谓。  
施魏因施泰格急了：“不行！你们怎么能睡地毯呢——”  
他的话还没说完，房门被人打开，一大包吃的被人扔在了地上，第二包，第三包紧接着被人扔了进来，最后那个人终于满头大汗地彻底推开门，抬起头就看见房间里的三个人盯着自己看。  
“AHA！菲利普！曼努！好久不见！”

卢卡斯·波多尔斯基还是老样子，呲着一口大白牙，从离得最近的购物袋里拿出了各种小零食，看样子施魏因施泰格无法购物的时候他是全权包办了，虽然那些东西看起来很没营养。  
来自科隆的青年在慕尼黑待过一段日子，那是施魏因施泰格和他热恋的日子，两个人就算是出去修理不听话的小混混都要一起。可惜后来波多尔斯基离开了慕尼黑，后来辗转去了伦敦，再到现在的土耳其。拉姆突然知道了某个原因，关于科隆每个月都能得到一笔意外的枪支生意的原因。看起来这么多年波多尔斯基并没有忘记那个赐给自己王子称号的地方，不论他在哪里，科隆都是他纹在胸口的第一个单词，也是他最后的归宿。拉姆记起很久很久之前施魏因施泰格曾经说要在科隆大教堂举办自己和卢基的婚礼，他们要在科隆人的欢呼声中接吻，交换戒指，直到最后的最后。  
拉姆注意到波多尔斯基左手上的戒指不见了，那个简单的白金指环是他陪着施魏因施泰格在商店里给波多尔斯基选的。那个位置空旷得让人很难受，紧接着拉姆就注意到施魏因施泰格也没戴戒指，好吧，拉姆决定什么也不说，这些事情让他们自己处理去吧。  
“所以我和曼努今天晚上真的要露宿街头了？”拉姆皱起了眉毛。  
“菲利普你别皱眉嘛！话说你知不知道你皱眉毛的时候特别像老爷爷！”波多尔斯基差点儿把零食喷在拉姆脸上。不过德国前任掌权者并没有生气，他安静地看着坐在沙发上的这两个人，他们很适合彼此，这是在外人眼里；他们可以很幸福，这也是在外人眼里。拉姆不知道自己算不算是个外人，至少在现在看来，他是。

【16】  
施魏因施泰格拖着伤腿到达柏林是在深夜。赫塔派来跟踪他的人就在身后不远的地方，他也不知道自己要带着勒夫先生给的文件去哪里。就在他坐在酒吧里喝冰水的时候，一个陌生的号码出现在他的手机上，等他接起来才知道这个号码是属于波多尔斯基的。明明应该在土耳其做枪支和毒品生意的波多尔斯基竟然神不知鬼不觉地出现在了柏林最豪华的酒店里，还是总统套房。  
“史崴泥？史崴泥！”波多尔斯基帮忙接过施魏因施泰格的东西，还好心地把慕尼黑男人的下巴扶正。  
“卢基你……你怎么……”  
“怎么出现在柏林而且逃过赫塔跟踪的？”波多尔斯基把施魏因施泰格没说完的话说完：“很简单啊，我是来柏林做生意的。”  
“你怎么知道我来了？”  
“拜托啊史崴泥，你的脑子还留在曼彻斯特吗？想想看，能让赫塔老大在谈判桌上跟我说对不起然后离席的人还能有谁？”  
“好吧卢基。我能先坐下吗？我的腿要疼死了。”  
“止疼片呢？我给你倒水。”  
望着波多尔斯基的背影，施魏因施泰格感觉像是回到了七八年前。那时候他和波多尔斯基住在一起，每次受了伤之后都是波多尔斯基负责照顾他，倒水啊削苹果啊，卢基真把他当成病号照顾。晚上窝在施魏因施泰格怀里睡着的波多尔斯基不知道施魏因施泰格会一遍一遍地看着这个科隆青年的脸，就要把这张脸刻进心里。眉眼，嘴唇，施魏因施泰格最喜欢波多尔斯基的嘴唇和笑起来的样子，他从来没跟波多尔斯基说过他曾经把波多尔斯基当做自己的太阳，无法替代的太阳。  
等施魏因施泰格反应过来，他已经站在波多尔斯基身后，从后面抱住了这个远走土耳其的男人。  
“史崴泥，我在这里……”  
“卢基，我能……”  
“什么？”  
波多尔斯基回过头，施魏因施泰格给了他一个吻，带着莫名其妙的眼泪和苦涩。

拉姆没有和施魏因施泰格一起回忆这些细碎的东西，动作，角度，这些统统不需要在意。最后还是靠着波多尔斯基的人脉让拉姆和诺伊尔在酒店里住了下来。虽然不是总统套房，普通的双人间就已经很不错了。诺伊尔把枪放好，然后等待着拉姆从浴室里出来。拉姆习惯冲温水澡，不是那种热水澡，而是夹杂着冷水的温度。热水澡总让拉姆想起斯图加特的事情，夏天，冰激凌，水族馆，那个和诺伊尔一样有着金色头发的男人。现在他在柏林，他是慕尼黑的首领，德国的前任掌权者，拉姆用头抵在瓷砖上，他在心里和自己确认着身份和时间，这是斯图加特留给他的后遗症，回忆起斯图加特总让他模糊时间线和身份认知障碍，他需要不停地告诉自己。慕尼黑给他找过最好的心理医生，可是都无济于事，拉姆的冷静让他从心理医生审视的目光下逃脱，他让所有人都以为他早就脱离了斯图加特的阴影，拜仁继续把他当做支柱，德国还需要他。  
“菲利普？”诺伊尔敲了敲浴室的门，声音里带着一丝担心：“你还好吗？”  
拉姆迎着蓬蓬头的方向，让水直直地冲过脸：“我没事曼努，马上就出去。”  
穿着浴袍的拉姆缩在床上，电视里播着无聊的情景喜剧，那个女主角的表演太浮夸，拉姆笑不出来。诺伊尔冲得很快，等他一边擦着头发一边走出来的时候，他看见拉姆歪着脑袋躺在床上，又回到了十五岁的样子。  
“明天我们要做什么？”诺伊尔躺在另一张床上，他没有看电视，而是看着拉姆。  
“召集人手，我们要去和意大利人谈判了，不过我不能出面，毕竟那枚戒指在巴斯蒂那里，”拉姆的注意力一直在电视上，“还有，那件衬衣的清洗费我给你。”  
“那点儿钱我还是有的。”  
“曼努，我不是在和你商量。”  
“好吧好吧，能给我一个晚安吻吗？”  
拉姆用一种看神经病的眼神看着诺伊尔，诺伊尔无畏地迎了上去，最后拉姆妥协了，他爬起来想把吻印在诺伊尔的额头，可是诺伊尔伸手让这个吻落在了嘴唇，而且还是深吻。

【17】  
那张单人床对于诺伊尔一个人来说正好，可是对于诺伊尔和拉姆两个人来说就有点儿小了。即使慕尼黑首领很小只，但诺伊尔还是感觉自己不能动，一动就有可能掉下床。拉姆窝在他的怀里睡着了，诺伊尔就只能保持一个姿势整整一夜。他的肩膀早就麻了，但是慕尼黑的看守者愣是忍着睡了一夜。等第二天早上诺伊尔醒过来的时候，拉姆已经不在他怀里，而是站在镜子前面整理袖扣，水晶的袖扣在阳光里很耀眼。诺伊尔想要马上爬起来，可是麻木的肩膀让他跌回到床上，发出了巨大的声响。  
拉姆回过头看着他，诺伊尔有些窘迫地红了脸，不过拉姆并没有继续盯着他看，而是转回脸继续整理领口。  
拉姆很适合黑衬衫，但是他总喜欢穿着灰色或者深棕色的圆领针织衫，活脱脱地变成了一个五六十岁的老头子，就连施魏因施泰格就无法纠正他的画风，所以诺伊尔只能在临走前把拉姆箱子里所有的针织衫放回衣柜，给他拿上了几件像模像样的衬衫，好吧，黑衬衫。拉姆并不是很理解诺伊尔在这件事上的固执，他默默地放弃了那些舒服的针织衫。其实衬衫本身很舒服，只是冰冷的黑色让他不舒服。  
诺伊尔坚持认为正装能让拉姆看起来更具有说服性。对付西班牙人、葡萄牙人还有意大利人，拉姆要动很大的脑筋。德国人的团结倒是无可挑剔，勒夫先生总能让他们暂时忘记上个月是谁抢了谁的生意，忘记那些世仇或者是新增的怨恨。克洛泽去看望过勒夫先生，带回来的消息是对付意大利人，一个难缠的对手，每次都让德国人灰头土脸地回来。就像个诅咒，意大利人变成了他们的克星，枪支生意和毒品生意总让意大利人夺走大半，这些来自西西里岛的人早就带着得天独厚的优势在欧洲划得自己的范围，生意被他们牢牢地握在手里。  
黑手党，Mafia，随便怎么称呼。  
上一代的元老已经退出了舞台，有些远走美国安度晚年，还有一些回到家乡种花养草对外界的消息不感兴趣。意大利的支柱，和克洛泽差不多年纪的布冯还在主持大局，拉姆认识他，不过这次他们不需要面对面。  
即使施魏因施泰格不在，德国人中也有人能代替他坐在谈判桌前，笑容灿烂，语气冰冷。  
勒夫先生的召集令在施魏因施泰格手里，拉姆帮他发了出去，用了最古老的方式。预定在两天之内找齐所有人。拉姆本来不应该出现在柏林，他在两年前就已经把位置给了施魏因施泰格，戒指和权力。可是现在这种情况他必须要在柏林活动。  
二十几个人从不同的地方出发，赫塔终于承认了这次谈判，他们甚至还给谈判留出了一个不错的会议室，只要两边人不打起来，赫塔也不会有什么损失。波多尔斯基跟酒店的老板商量过了，剩下的房间都先付了定金，总不会出现拉姆和诺伊尔来到的尴尬。  
托马斯·穆勒聒噪的声音在酒店大厅回荡，幸好博阿滕制止了他继续给克拉默和德拉克斯勒讲笑话的行为。赫韦德斯空着手走在前面，胡梅尔斯在罗伊斯的鄙夷眼神中帮赫韦德斯拿着行李。多特蒙德的首领是死了心要跟赫韦德斯在一起，诺伊尔曾经和赫韦德斯聊天时问到胡梅尔斯的事情，赫韦德斯的声音很无奈：“他都把生意带过了，我还能有什么办法？”  
至于尤里安·德拉克斯勒，被赫韦德斯送到沃尔夫斯堡，枪法和体能都需要进一步训练。诺伊尔听说走的那天德拉克斯勒哭了很久，现在看来赫韦德斯的决定是正确的，德拉克斯勒坐在沙发上擦枪的动作都能让人不寒而栗。许尔勒坐在一边看杂志，格策有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。  
拉姆把金戒指递给了穆勒。穆勒郑重的表情让诺伊尔重新认识了这个平常只会打牌讲笑话的人。托马斯·穆勒早就不是小孩子了，到了要他扛起德国大旗的时候了。尽管如此，穆勒还是不负众望地把戒指戴到了左手中指，然后在拉姆严厉的眼神中纠正了自己的错误。  
施魏因施泰格还在研究那份合同，每一个数字都不能出错。波多尔斯基准备下楼去把住宿钱付了，施魏因施泰格把钱包扔了过去。  
“这钱算我的。”施魏因施泰格说。  
波多尔斯基打开了钱包，第一眼他就看见了二十几岁时他们戴着戒指亲吻的照片。

【18】  
赫塔很谨慎，他们找到了波多尔斯基，两边在心照不宣中达成了无声的协议。来的二十几个人绝对不能损害到赫塔的利益，柏林不是他们撒野的地方，同时赫塔派出了一些人提供保护，酒店的其他房客被劝说选择其他酒店入住，最后看在波多尔斯基的面子上，酒店方面也默认了这次谈判。  
拉姆让诺伊尔负责分配房间和大大小小的细节问题，诺伊尔本来想把这些活儿都推给胡梅尔斯，可是拉姆说这次必须你来负责，毕竟我们对付的是意大利人。诺伊尔拿走了房间里最后一罐冰镇啤酒，打开拉环的一瞬间啤酒都冲了出来，溅了他一脸。诺伊尔去浴室找毛巾，擦完脸出来的时候拉姆已经不在房间里了。  
施魏因施泰格把写好的合同拿给拉姆看。波多尔斯基在阳台上打电话，第一次听土耳其语的施魏因施泰格露出了烦躁的表情。他不喜欢卢基在土耳其，这是显而易见的，天知道伦敦当时是出于什么考虑把他送走的。施魏因施泰格在考虑要不要找厄齐尔学点儿土耳其语，等以后去土耳其还能问个路。  
拉姆一抬头就看见施魏因施泰格用一种极其别扭的姿势坐在沙发上看着波多尔斯基的背影。那条腿还没好，施魏因施泰格只能跟拉姆一起在酒店等待谈判的结果。这让施魏因施泰格很不满，他应该是那个坐在谈判桌边的人，所有的事情他都要知道，包括自己的弱点和对手的优势。施魏因施泰格还记得两年前拉姆把戒指递给他的样子，那时候他们刚刚跟南美人干完一架，带着石油和矿石的开采权凯旋而归。也是在柏林，他们喝了好多好多酒，就连平常不太跟着他们一起闹的克洛泽都抱着香槟瓶喝了一路，最后还想让庆祝变成啤酒浴。幸好巴拉克即使赶来把克洛泽带了回去，要不然赫塔会发现自己地盘上的几个酒吧都变成了海啸过后的灾难现场。拉姆和施魏因施泰格都没见过克洛泽闹成那样，在他们眼里克洛泽永远都用温润的眼神看着他们闹，最多就是喝下几瓶伏特加之后还能无比清醒地给他们讲明天是坐飞机还是坐火车回去的事情。  
现在他们都在迅速老去，没人能在跟时间的抗衡中占得一点儿优势。就算是拉姆，顶着那张十五六的脸，右脚踝也会在某次激烈的地盘争夺中隐隐作痛，左胳膊也是，那是斯图加特留给他的东西。他们都不再年轻，施魏因施泰格不知道自己怎么突然想起这个问题了。拉姆坐在他对面，已经读完了合同的最后一个字，他手里的笔并没有在纸上标记什么：“巴斯蒂，这份合同很完美了。”  
“不需要再改动什么？那些数字，还有……”施魏因施泰格想给拉姆指几个地方，不过拉姆合上了文件夹。小个子男人看着施魏因施泰格：“巴斯蒂，已经可以了，等下我叫托马斯上来拿走。”  
“那就好……”施魏因施泰格倚在沙发上：“我改了一晚上，意大利人太难缠了，我担心他们不会这么干脆地和我们谈判……”  
“跟我们玩阴的？”拉姆眯了眼睛，那样子像极了克洛泽：“那我们就陪着他们玩，贝尼和热罗姆都不是空着手来的，再加上梅苏特，他找到了最近的弹药库。”  
施魏因施泰格咽了口唾沫，他仿佛看到整个柏林炸成一朵美丽烟花的样子。不知道那时候赫塔会不会放过他们，或许勒夫先生和比埃尔霍夫先生要亲自来柏林把他们接出去。  
波多尔斯基终于结束了那通电话。把手机扔在沙发上之后，他就开始换衣服。这次他要做穆勒的后盾，他要坚持到最后。  
走的时候波多尔斯基当着拉姆的面给了施魏因施泰格一个吻，拉姆咳了几声，波多尔斯基笑着关上了门。  
“菲利普，你说我们能成功吗？”  
“相信他们，巴斯蒂。”

【19】  
拉姆猛地睁开眼睛。  
凌晨的空气有些寒冷。诺伊尔不知道在说什么梦话，嘟囔了几句之后就把手搭在了拉姆的后背上，还把拉姆往怀里带了带。薄被挂在腰上，但这一床薄被根本不起什么作用。拉姆感觉胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩，而脸颊上却热乎乎的。自带温暖的大泰迪的颈窝位置很舒服，拉姆的脑袋刚才一直在那里。不过拉姆现在想爬起来，所以他尽量在不吵醒诺伊尔的前提下拿起诺伊尔的手，然后给这个睡着了还不老实的人盖好被子。拉姆的身上还穿着诺伊尔的T恤，很好，这件T恤都能给他当裙子了。小个子男人没穿鞋，光着脚走进了浴室。  
镜子里的那个人很陌生。头发的颜色在灯光下变成金棕色，眼睛和眉毛还在应该在的位置。整张脸缺少血色，对，缺少血色。拉姆的脑袋还在尖叫，嗡嗡作响的是神经？  
他开始回忆前一天晚上到底发生了什么。他记得他和施魏因施泰格一直在酒店等消息，期间施魏因施泰格让他从酒柜里拿出了几瓶啤酒，两个人一边喝酒一边乱七八糟地聊天，从慕尼黑的空气聊到曼彻斯特的天空，净是些没用的、无关痛痒的话题。后来他们接到了穆勒打来的电话，穆勒语速飞快地说着好消息，他们跟意大利人谈判成功了，虽然中间有些波折，但最后意大利人还是签了合同。布冯已经尽了全力，签字的时候还和穆勒聊了几句。那枚金戒指在穆勒的手上，他似乎没有感觉到多少压力，或者说他早就预料到有多少压力，他很巧妙地把压力扔给了意大利人。黑手党的后裔第一次败给了德国人，这是历史性的一刻。  
历史性的一刻，这话是施魏因施泰格说的。给勒夫先生汇报完之后他们就在酒店里开了庆祝Party，大部分人都喝了很多酒，伏特加威士忌龙舌兰白兰地，混着喝了很多。施魏因施泰格腿上有伤不能喝酒，所以只能看着波多尔斯基抱着穆勒的脖子唱歌，即使跑了调，他还是能让赫韦德斯和德拉克斯勒跟着一起唱。胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯拼酒之后躺在沙发上，许尔勒好心地给他们拿来了冰块。格策早就不知道跟着博阿滕跑到哪里去了，也许是回房间了。其间克洛泽打来了一个电话，拉姆不得不跑到酒店外面接电话，克洛泽说马里奥·戈麦斯可能也会去柏林，不过具体时间不确定，他说戈麦斯有事找勒夫先生。  
拉姆不得不扯着嗓子和克洛泽聊天，他的耳朵里灌了很多吼出来的歌。克洛泽在电话那边轻声笑了：“菲利普，别玩大了，勒夫先生可不想去柏林保释你们。”  
“我们没玩大！还好！”拉姆喊了回去。他听见巴拉克在电话那边说了什么，然后克洛泽说了两句就挂断了电话。  
“菲利普，你在这里干什么呢？”诺伊尔举着一瓶威士忌站在他身后不远的地方，脸上已经出现了喝多了的红晕。  
“没什么。”拉姆把手机扔回口袋里，准备往回走。  
可是诺伊尔接下来的动作让拉姆措手不及。诺伊尔一把抱起了他，嘴唇蹭着拉姆的脖子。  
“曼努你喝多了？！赶紧放我下来！”拉姆挣扎了几下，诺伊尔喝多之后力气大了很多，拉姆最后只能任由他的动作。  
接下来，接下来，拉姆接了些冷水打在自己脸上，接下来发生的事情看似顺理成章。他和诺伊尔上了床，诺伊尔折腾人的法子可真多，拉姆唯一能确定的是他最后是晕过去的，而且在他晕过去之后诺伊尔也没放过他。  
拉姆都不忍心把T恤掀起来看看身上的痕迹，唯一能安慰他的就是诺伊尔没有在他的脖子上留下什么痕迹，这样穆勒就不会追着他问一些愚蠢的问题。  
一股熟悉的感觉回到了这具身体，几年前的感觉又回来了。  
那时候他在斯图加特。

【20】  
二十岁的菲利普·拉姆出现在斯特加特并不是什么意外。慕尼黑和斯特加特的关系在一次失败的生意后闹得很僵。那时候枪支生意并没有统治地下市场，德国的大部分帮派还在斤斤计较那些汽车、矿石和煤炭生意。这么看来他们还是做正经生意的，虽然生意中充斥着血和拳头。斯图加特作为老一代的帮派自然不会放过慕尼黑，慕尼黑为了保住自己的地盘决定给斯图加特点儿好处。  
他们把拉姆送去了斯图加特。  
这个决定本身没有任何异议，就连收拾东西的拉姆都没有反抗。施魏因施泰格站在房间门口看着拉姆的背影，憋了半天才说出一句话：“菲利普，你还回来吗？”  
“拜托，巴斯蒂，动脑子想想，你觉得斯图加特会留下一个慕尼黑人吗？”拉姆没好气地翻了个白眼，把发胶扔进了箱子。  
那时的施魏因施泰格还是个满脸青春痘并且试图染一头白毛在人群中凸显自己的年轻人，有野心却掩饰得很好，有能力但需要机会，拉姆也是如此。只不过慕尼黑决定把拉姆送出去，而不是施魏因施泰格。  
听到决定的那天拉姆就明白了慕尼黑的意思。他站在首领的办公室，一句话没说但是脑子里已经构想出了未来一年的行动方式。这就是为什么慕尼黑不送走施魏因施泰格而要送走拉姆的原因。施魏因施泰格带着王者的气息，他不会对任何人低头，也不屑于搞什么小阴谋，他要赢，赢得堂堂正正。但是拉姆不同，这个小个子年轻人有着与其他人不同的气质，或者说是本质，他会审视大局，在该低头的时候低头，也会在掏出枪和刀子的时候绝不手下留情。慕尼黑需要一个撑得起门面的人，那就是施魏因施泰格；同时也需要一个真正的运筹帷幄者，那就是拉姆。  
“那我们下次见面的时候是不是要真的拼拳头啊？”施魏因施泰格露出了难过的表情。  
拉姆把箱子的搭扣合上，箱子挺沉，里面装着他所有的东西。拉姆还想下楼喝一杯慕尼黑自己酿的酒再走，看着堵在门口的施魏因施泰格，他放弃了喝酒的这个想法。  
“当然要拼拳头了，巴斯蒂，希望你不会哭着跑回慕尼黑。”  
拉姆露出了施魏因施泰格熟悉的笑容。

到火车站接站的人是一个看起来比施魏因施泰格还要高的男人。金色半长发往后梳，手里拿着一个纸牌，上面写着“菲利普·拉姆”，还在名字下面花了两道横线表示强调。拉姆提着箱子吃力地下了火车，喘着粗气朝男人喊：“喂！你能过来帮帮我吗！”  
男人跑过来帮拉姆提箱子，还用一种奇怪的眼神盯着拉姆看。拉姆有些烦躁，恶狠狠地瞪着男人，男人扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“你这样看起来真像离家出走的叛逆学生啊。”  
照这么看，拉姆和蒂莫·希尔德布兰第一次见面并不愉快。希尔德布兰把拉姆的行李放到汽车后备箱里，拉姆自己钻进了后排座位，胡乱拿起一本杂志翻看，然后红着脸把杂志扔到前排副驾驶的位置，天知道这个金发男人的车里怎么会有大胸美女杂志。  
后来希尔德布兰就这件事嘲笑了拉姆一整月，没错，就是一整月。到达斯图加特之后，那些掌权者盯着拉姆看了很久，然后就让希尔德布兰把拉姆带回去，很简单的过程，拉姆就暂时成为了斯图加特的一员。在接下来的一年里他要让自己忘记自己来自慕尼黑，真正成为斯图加特的人。  
不知道是什么原因，希尔德布兰成为了拉姆的室友，两个人就像普通的拼房客，分享一间离斯图加特总部不远的小公寓。那间小公寓真的很小，在厨房里喝咖啡的时候拉姆的手肘总能撞上围着围裙煎鸡蛋的希尔德布兰的后背。金发男人警告拉姆要是再撞他就把他扔出去，然而拉姆毫不示弱地告诉希尔德布兰那样的话就往咖啡里放盐，两个人瞪着彼此，直到希尔德布兰发现锅里的煎蛋完全糊掉，伴随着拉姆大声的放肆嘲笑。  
作为报复，每天起床之后希尔德布兰都会就拉姆没看过黄色杂志的事情发出虚假的嘲笑，整整一个月，拉姆也开始习惯一边刷着牙一边听希尔德布兰变着花样地嘲笑他。最后还是希尔德布兰先没了耐性，在一个月之后的某天早晨，他没给拉姆煎鸡蛋，而是安静地坐在饭桌边等着拉姆从卫生间出来。小个子有些疑惑地望着希尔德布兰，金发男人耸了耸肩。  
“我发现我没词了，菲利普。”  
“那就好，谢谢你这一个月的才艺表演。”  
“菲利普，我有点儿喜欢你了怎么办？”

【21】  
拉姆绝对没想到希尔德布兰花一个月的时间就可以喜欢上一个人，而且那个人碰巧还是自己。幸好斯图加特对于看守者管得不紧，只要能在争夺地盘和生意上胜出，只要能赚到钱，斯图加特不会在意谁和谁在一起这种花边新闻。  
所以斯图加特的看守者轻而易举地和拉姆黏糊在了一起。希尔德布兰依仗着自己对斯图加特的熟悉，带着拉姆去水族馆看鱼，去吃最好吃的冰激凌，那个夏天他们几乎走遍了斯图加特的每一个角落。拉姆跟在希尔德布兰身后，高个子的步伐很大，拉姆必须走得很快才能跟上。希尔德布兰偶尔回头看着拉姆满头大汗的样子，总会露出跟看宠物商店里的柯基犬一样的笑容。拉姆瞪着他，一屁股坐在马路边就不走了，希尔德布兰只能说你要是不走我就只能抱着你回去了。拉姆蹭的一下就站了起来，小声地说蒂莫你就不能慢点儿走吗我跟不上。希尔德布兰的笑比斯图加特的太阳还耀眼，他说好啊，我慢点儿走等着你。

斯图加特也曾经带着拉姆去和慕尼黑谈过生意。拉姆的表情告诉所有人他不想跟着去，毕竟对待几个月前的老东家谁也下不去手。斯图加特是在考验他，想看看他到底为谁卖命。希尔德布兰劝过拉姆，如果想在斯图加特站住脚他必须去，忘记以前，忘记出生的那个地方。如果他无法克服，那么他很快就会被斯图加特踩在脚下。  
拉姆最后还是跟着斯图加特去谈判。他看见站在慕尼黑那边的施魏因施泰格表情严肃，这个发小在关键时刻还是能撑得住场。拉姆站在斯图加特首领的身后，那是斯图加特对慕尼黑无声的炫耀。希尔德布兰曾经和斯图加特的掌权者谈过，他很担心拉姆无法承受这份压力，但事实证明拉姆不仅承受住了压力，还有跟慕尼黑死拼到底的决心。斯特加特很欣赏拉姆，他们对这个小个子刮目相看，并且愿意把一些生意交给拉姆去完成。拉姆逐渐忙碌了起来，他和希尔德布兰见面的时间越来越少。只有在深夜的时候拉姆摸着黑开门，看见希尔德布兰坐在客厅里看电视。金发男人从来都没说过他是在等拉姆，而是说哎呀今天的电视剧太好看啦我又熬夜了。拉姆没戳穿过他，他知道希尔德布兰不喜欢肥皂剧，不喜欢夸张的笑声和假兮兮的泪水。拉姆疲倦地走进浴室冲澡，希尔德布兰在外面给他找睡衣。拉姆感觉希尔德布兰只是把他当成兄弟，那句“我喜欢你”也只是青春期莫名其妙的感情。他从来没跟希尔德布兰说过喜欢或爱，他只会在清晨帮希尔德布兰冲咖啡，或者中午一起吃午饭。

拉姆其实在斯图加特待了不到一年的时间。最后的那段日子斯图加特的确控制了当地的生意，还给自己注入了新鲜血液，有越来越多的年轻人愿意加入斯图加特。拉姆在总部也有一席之地，他的右手边坐着希尔德布兰，斯图加特的看守者，拉姆的担保人。  
拉姆不知道在斯图加特还有担保人这一说，希尔德布兰也从来没跟他说起过这件事。拉姆似乎融入了斯图加特，他没提过慕尼黑，也没提过回去，所有人都以为他会留在斯图加特，成为斯图加特未来的重要人物。  
就连希尔德布兰也这么认为。

希尔德布兰曾经让拉姆答应他，每天晚上都要回到公寓里休息，如果有什么意外情况要第一时间告诉他。  
那天晚上拉姆没回公寓，希尔德布兰的手机也寂静无声。一夜无眠的希尔德布兰第二天一大早就去了总部，还没走进首领办公室就被人叫住了。  
来通知的人还算客气，斯图加特还是信任希尔德布兰的，看守者对斯图加特的忠诚很明确。所以他们只是要求希尔德布兰去首领办公室把拉姆所有的情况说清楚。  
希尔德布兰一下子就明白发生了什么。  
斯特加特知道了什么，他们要对菲利普做什么。  
希尔德布兰坐在首领办公室，心平气和地把拉姆的情况说了个遍，最后问能不能去看看拉姆。  
首领点头，希尔德布兰站起来离开了办公室。他的手指在别人看不见的地方颤抖，他的心脏在剧烈地鼓动。  
拉姆被关在总部的地下三层的铁棺材里。比监狱单人间还小的房间，墙壁用铁铸成，一年四季都是冰冷的。希尔德布兰在监控里看到了拉姆，小个子蜷缩在角落里，身上的伤口和衣服上的血迹统统证明他刚刚经历过斯图加特的第一轮审讯。  
“到底是怎么回事？”希尔德布兰问身边的人。  
“据说他跟慕尼黑的人在我们的地盘上接头，回来的时候直接被带过来了，我们要问出他到底是不是慕尼黑派来的卧底。”  
“菲利普他不是什么卧底！你们的消息确定吗？也有可能是有人要陷害菲利普！”  
“蒂莫。”  
“菲利普他为我们做了这么多，你们就这样对待他？”  
“只要他能通过接下来的审讯……”  
“那他就离死不远了！”  
希尔德布兰愤怒地一拳砸在桌子上，监控里的小个子闭着眼睛，他看不见希尔德布兰扭曲的脸。

【22】  
斯图加特的审讯一场接着一场，那些人问的问题都是一样的。你到底是谁，你是不是慕尼黑的卧底，你那天见的人是谁，你有什么目的，几个问题反复地问，锲而不舍地问，人脸在强烈的灯光下模糊不清，拉姆感觉自己已经睁不开眼睛，他想要好好地睡一觉，可是冷水和身上增加的伤口强迫他保持着清醒。  
小个子的回答都是一样的，我是菲利普·拉姆，我不是慕尼黑的卧底，我那天见的人不是慕尼黑的人，我没有任何目的。他睁着眼睛机械般地回答这些问题，每回答一遍就要被人揪着头发凑到白色的灯光下再问一遍。那根本不是天堂的光，而是地狱的伪装。  
没有人能熬过斯图加特的审讯，大部分人在前几轮就会说出所有的实话。希尔德布兰在监控室看着审讯，脸色越来越难看，牙齿咬得很紧。监控室的负责人想请希尔德布兰回避，但是金发男人没有走，他紧紧地盯着屏幕里的拉姆，小个子的眼神已经开始涣散，如果这样下去拉姆会疯掉的。  
希尔德布兰知道那些从审讯室里拖出来的人都是什么下场，精神分裂，抑郁，甚至是被激发出狂躁症最后被人射杀。每种结局都是惨烈的，没有人能逃脱。

一天的审讯结束，拉姆被扔回到铁棺材里。希尔德布兰隔着铁栏杆看着拉姆，小个子还睁着眼睛。  
“菲利普，菲利普你还好吗……”希尔德布兰轻声问道。  
拉姆没有回答，他还在小声嘟囔着什么，希尔德布兰仔细地看着他的嘴唇。  
“我是菲利普·拉姆，我不是慕尼黑的卧底……”  
小个子已经疯了。

审讯进行了整整三天，最后希尔德布兰眼睁睁地看着拉姆的左臂被人打断，在没有任何药物的情况下小个子发出了让人胆寒的尖叫。希尔德布兰不知道自己到底是怎样冲进审讯室，在其他人惊讶的眼神中抱着小个子冲出了总部。  
拉姆在医院里睡了一周，左臂在夹板里安稳愈合。希尔德布兰回到了总部，斯图加特已经撤销了对拉姆的怀疑，这三天的审讯被一笔勾销，可是已经于事无补。希尔德布兰最后能做的就是像开始那样把拉姆送上火车。小个子一个人根本无法完成这趟旅程，慕尼黑派人来接拉姆，秘鲁人脸色很难看，幸好慕尼黑派来的不是施魏因施泰格，否则斯图加特和慕尼黑的关系会更加僵硬。希尔德布兰把行李递给秘鲁人身后的巴拉克，黑色卷发男人一言不发地上了火车，留下皮萨罗扶着拉姆站在站台。  
“菲利普，是我不好……”希尔德布兰反复地说着这句话，可是小个子的注意力不在他身上，而是在他身后的那趟列车上。  
“菲利普……”希尔德布兰弯下腰想要再看看拉姆的脸，可是开车的时间已到。  
希尔德布兰这辈子唯一的遗憾就是在拉姆走之后再也没和他见过面，他在几年之后远走他乡，再也没回来过。

拉姆给慕尼黑带回了生意的消息和未来的人选。他的任务完成得很完美，左臂的伤好了大半，他已经能摘掉夹板再次走进射击场开枪了。施魏因施泰格那段时间非要和拉姆挤在酒馆楼上，他不相信拉姆的那套说辞，斯图加特怎么可能什么都没做就把他放回来，他的手臂也不绝对不是在打架中伤的。皮萨罗和巴拉克闭口不谈拉姆的事情，所以施魏因施泰格只能通过自己的方式去打探，去发现真正的事实。  
结果就是施魏因施泰格在半夜听到拉姆的尖叫声，以及小个子匆匆走进浴室冲冷水澡让自己冷静下来的声音。施魏因施泰格给拉姆请了最好的心理医生，那些医生最后都说拉姆已经没问题了，拉姆也告诉施魏因施泰格别管自己了。等到波多尔斯基来到慕尼黑的时候，这个科隆青年只用了一句话就让施魏因施泰格死了心。  
“史崴泥，有些事情一辈子都没办法忘记，因为已经深深地植入了心里，除了死亡，没有任何办法。”

几年之后拉姆成为了拜仁的首领，他带领着慕尼黑一路向前走，不论对手是谁，他都能应对。他的外表没有任何变化，只是他的心变了。  
冷静，控制，直至最后的强大。

【23】  
第一次在与意大利人的谈判中占得先机的确是一件值得庆祝的事情，整个德国都沉浸在胜利的喜悦中。大家收拾东西都准备回去了，只是在走之前赫韦德斯拉着诺伊尔不知道去哪里聊天，留下胡梅尔斯一脸不高兴地坐在酒店大厅里，罗伊斯嘲笑他的声音都快赶上穆勒讲笑话的声音了。  
拉姆下楼的时候遇到了德拉克斯勒，这个被送到狼堡的年轻人很好学，他跟在拉姆后面问了很多问题，拉姆很喜欢这种年轻人，他很耐心地回答问题。等走进大厅的时候德拉克斯勒抬起头，就看见胡梅尔斯守着赫韦德斯的包坐在那里。那个蓝白相间的包过于显眼，旁边再放一个黑黄的包就更明确了。  
德拉克斯勒都没注意到自己的牙齿咬紧，身体紧绷，仿佛下一秒他就可以从包里掏出枪崩了胡梅尔斯。拉姆倒是注意到了这一点，他看了看胡梅尔斯，然后转脸望着德拉克斯勒：“尤里安，想杀了他吗？”  
“想。”  
“那就别让他看出来你想杀了他。”拉姆的声音很轻，只有德拉克斯勒一个人能听清。  
年轻人的身体瞬间放松。他提着包走过去找许尔勒一起走，罗伊斯揉着许尔勒的头发不撒手，许尔勒挣扎了半天才逃脱罗伊斯的魔爪。德拉克斯勒甚至在临走的时候还和胡梅尔斯打了声招呼，向贝尼带好。胡梅尔斯不知道听没听见，因为他看起来还是很沮丧。  
拉姆没有理会暗流涌动的大厅，而是直接结账走人。诺伊尔去了哪里他其实也不知道，但是他一点儿都不着急。诺伊尔那么大的人，要是赶不上回慕尼黑的火车就等下一班。穆勒挺着急回去的，所有人都知道他和波兰人在一起的事情，大家也能理解这种好几天不见的急切心理。博阿滕带着格策出去吃饭了，说是直接在火车站汇合就好。  
马里奥·戈麦斯站在酒店门口，都能听见穆勒给莱万打电话的声音。戈麦斯离开慕尼黑也有几年了，虽然离开了，但是他还是和慕尼黑有联系。拉姆出来接他的时候他倒是小小地惊讶了一下，毕竟小个子交出戒指是事实，戈麦斯没想到拉姆还会出现在这里。  
“巴斯蒂的腿伤了，曼努这次不能出场，托马斯戴着戒指去和意大利人谈判我怎么能放心，所以就跟着来了……”拉姆解释说：“你找勒夫先生有事？”  
“米洛都跟你说了？”  
“只是说你要来。”  
“勒夫先生邀请我回来，土耳其那边也给了我假期，我就回来看看了。”  
戈麦斯把行李从右手换到左手，拉姆的脚步变慢。  
小个子男人笑了：“欢迎回来，马里奥。”

诺伊尔没告诉拉姆他都和贝尼说了什么，拉姆也没问。诺伊尔和赫韦德斯的关系还是老样子，拉姆很清楚。虽然他不知道诺伊尔在盖尔森基兴的情况，但是这几年在慕尼黑，诺伊尔还是表现良好的。  
赫韦德斯和诺伊尔的关系仅限于发小，就像拉姆和施魏因施泰格。在普通人眼里他们的确走得很近，肆无忌惮地拿着对方公寓的备用钥匙开门进去吃东西睡觉，偶尔吵起来也会通过打架的方式解决争端（大部分时间都是诺伊尔挨打），对彼此无话不谈每次打电话都要聊上两个小时。好吧，除了这些，他们似乎就没有什么交集了，盖尔森基兴离慕尼黑很远，一个北边一个南边，只有在谈生意和勒夫先生召集的时候才会见面。  
拜仁这几年不缺钱，在飞机票没订上的情况下还是给这五个人订了最好的火车包厢。穆勒一路上都在和拉姆诺伊尔打牌，被拖过去凑数的博阿滕水平还不错，格策坐在他旁边给他出主意，黑皮肤男人一边答应着一边出了另一张牌。  
拉姆没有问诺伊尔到底和赫韦德斯说了什么，大部分原因也是在于他根本没有机会问。一打起牌他们都像变了个人，面无表情，能少说话就少说话，眼睛不是盯着牌就是盯着别人，虽然不赌钱，但是他们还是把打牌当成了锻炼心理素质的活动。格策摇着头表示看不懂他们为什么这么拼。圆脸少年从包里拿出了书，当医生也是不容易。

等他们回到酒馆已经是深夜。巴德给他们留了门，诺伊尔执意要拉姆去他的公寓睡觉，拉姆拒绝了这个提议，并且再次想起来找房子的事情。拜仁的看守者嘟嘟囔囔地跟在拉姆身后，愣是挤进了那个小房间。  
“曼努，你回去吧，我睡这里很好。”  
“这里太小了。”  
“那是因为你也在。”  
小个子男人把包扔在地上，躺在床上一脸你能拿我怎么办的无赖样。诺伊尔一屁股坐在床边：“菲利普，你不好奇我和贝尼说什么吗？”  
“不好奇。”拉姆回答的很坚决。  
诺伊尔笑了：“菲利普你是在吃醋吗？”  
“曼努，我先提醒你一句，我的枕头下面有一把手枪。”  
诺伊尔举起手投降：“其实我和贝尼没说什么，他建议等我们都退休了之后结婚。”  
“什么？！”拉姆从床上跳了起来：“结婚？！”  
“怎么了？”诺伊尔很疑惑。  
拉姆不知道要从哪里开始解释给诺伊尔听，首先他们这不算在一起，上过床不代表在一起啊；其次，其次……  
“难道你不喜欢我吗？”诺伊尔的脸垮了下来，眼睛里好像还有泪水。  
拉姆不知道要怎么接这句话，慕尼黑的首领第一次有些慌乱。  
“曼努，我不是那个意思……”拉姆还没说完就被诺伊尔抱在了怀里，这个男人的行动速度在这时候快得惊人。  
“去我那里好不好？”  
“……好。”

【24】  
巴德的隔壁房间暂时空掉了。他的腿好了大半，诺伊尔来给拉姆收拾东西那天巴德依旧在柜台后面擦着酒杯。慕尼黑的看守者上上下下跑了十好几趟，搬了好多纸箱子下来。巴德好心地准备了柠檬水，诺伊尔都喝完了。  
“曼努，还没搬完？”  
“还有些零碎的东西。”  
“东西这么多应该找人来帮忙啊。”  
“哎对了，我应该把托马斯叫来。”  
巴德捂上了眼睛。托马斯来了的话肯定是说话比干活多，所以他把酒馆钥匙交给了诺伊尔，决定去酒厂坐会儿。  
穆勒走进酒馆的时候心情不是很好，毕竟在休息日被人拉出来充壮丁还不给钱的确让人恼火，再加上他跟莱万两个人都准备好吃完饭做点儿别的事情，诺伊尔这一个电话葬送了他所有的好心情。  
幸好莱万临走的时候保证等他回来给他一个惊喜，要不然穆勒能拿着枪找诺伊尔算账。好吧好吧，这也只是想想，穆勒还是一个有大局观念的人，如果崩了诺伊尔谁陪他和菲利打牌呀。本着牌友更重要的原则，穆勒还是老老实实地赶到了酒馆，黑着脸往小货车上搬东西。  
诺伊尔不知道从哪里搞到了一辆小货车，上面还印着“好叔叔披萨”的字样。穆勒吐槽说曼努啊我都来帮忙了你不管顿饭啊，诺伊尔说那我请你吃饭吧，只要你不着急回去。  
穆勒有些气愤地假装要把纸箱往地上摔，可惜他有这个贼心也没这个贼胆，拉姆的东西要是坏了他可不能背这个锅，所以穆勒冲着诺伊尔一阵呲牙咧嘴之后还是轻手轻脚地放好了纸箱。  
书，枪，被褥，还有一堆看起来上了年纪的小玩意儿。拉姆那天跟诺伊尔一起从旧货市场淘了一张虽然陈旧但还能用的书桌。拉姆准备给拜仁弄一个像样的办公室，正好他住的地方空了下来，所以直接当办公室用。拉姆喜欢数字，喜欢算账，拜仁的账本都在他那里放着，一个保险箱和一串密码。拉姆曾经让穆勒尝试着打开保险箱，在不知道密码的情况下。穆勒花了十分钟就完成了这件事，然后拉姆让他想办法改造保险箱让破解时间延长到一个小时。那段时间是酒馆最安静的时间，从早晨到深夜，巴德从来没见过穆勒那么专注地做一件事情。保险箱的改造图纸铺了几张桌子，罗本和里贝里过去看了几眼，那么小的字对老年人真不友好。莱万负责强制穆勒吃饭，天知道这个年轻人为了设计连饭都顾不上吃。穆勒还给戈麦斯打过电话，向远在土耳其的男人请教一些技术问题。穆勒大部分溜门撬锁的手艺都是跟着马里奥·戈麦斯学的，只不过戈麦斯从来没想过穆勒是天赋大于勤奋，他能在脑子里根据声音构想出锁的内部结构，然后一条条列出解决途径。  
博阿滕前一阵伤着了，出去谈生意被人阴了，还好贝纳蒂亚和基米希及时赶过去，把博阿滕从半自动步枪底下拖了出来。特别是基米希，这个二十岁出头的年轻人有着和同龄人不同的稳健，他开枪的时候手绝对不抖。博阿滕回来之后直接被送进了格策的诊所，圆脸少年面无表情地做了紧急处理，出了手术室之后直接跑进厕所吐了半天。有人一直在拍他的背，格策抬起头发现是拉姆，拜仁首领的脸上没有任何的负面表情。他递给格策一杯水，格策漱漱口站了起来：“是谁干的？”  
“外面的人，”拉姆说得很模糊，“我已经让罗本和比达尔去处理了。”  
“热罗姆的膝盖……”  
“需要换新的吗？”  
格策摇了摇头，他在努力忍着不哭出来。他一直以为处理的伤口顶多是枪伤或者是捅伤，取子弹和收拾刀子留下来的痕迹，这对于格策而言不算什么。可是现在博阿滕躺在那里，整个人毫无生气。  
“我要慢慢地治，伤口要缝合，还要输血，我会尽我最大的努力。”  
“我相信你，马里奥。”

其实事情根本没有这么简单。罗本和比达尔收拾得还算干净，带回来了几个领头的别扔进了地窖。格策去地窖里看过那几张脸，拉姆跟在他后面。圆脸少年看了很久，最后转过脸问拉姆怎么处理这些人。拉姆抿着嘴没说话，他在等待格策接下来的话。  
两个人沉默着站在黑暗里站了好久，最后格策轻声说道：“菲利普，这件事能交给我吗？”  
“别闹出太大动静。”  
“放心吧。”

【25】  
拉姆不知道最后格策是怎么解决掉那几个人的，他只知道格策在地窖里待了很长时间，等他出来的时候那几个人早就没了呼吸。  
马里奥·格策早晚都要变成这样。他在拜仁，拜仁不是医院，也不是什么慈善机构，他们是商人，做生意的时候唯利是图，也是杀人机器，在地盘的争夺中从来不在乎枪下死了多少人。格策从开始来的时候就被保护得很好，拉姆在保护他，博阿滕也在保护他，他们让格策接触到的东西很少，让他以为这个世界还很美好，好人与坏人的区别很明显。现在这个温室终于被打破了，格策第一次站在这个真实的世界里，这里好人和坏人只是无用的标签，美好也从来不是这个世界的形容词，他会见到太多的不公平，会见到太多的饮恨和死亡。那天格策在地窖里看着那几个人，看久了就无聊了。圆脸少年拿出配好的药物，他不想杀人，可是他们触碰到他的底线了。  
热罗姆·博阿滕，这个人绝对不能有事。  
把药物推进血管很简单，格策做了无数遍，这次他带着无比的轻松，和以前的自己说再见。  
博阿滕能拄着拐杖站起来之后就整天坐在酒馆里。格策恶狠狠地警告过他坚决不能喝酒，还要巴德保证说什么也不能给博阿滕酒喝。巴德朝着坐在吧台边的黑皮肤男人露出了无奈的笑：“马里奥说不让你喝酒，为了伤口愈合，热罗姆，忍忍吧。”  
博阿滕只能捧着水杯喝水。拉姆上楼的时候他也跟着上去，就是速度慢点儿，酒馆的楼梯真的不适合腿脚不方便的人走。  
拉姆住的地方变成了办公室，门上还歪歪扭扭地写着“菲利普·拉姆”，博阿滕敢肯定那是穆勒的字迹。  
那张桌子很结实，上面堆了太多的文件和东西，博阿滕甚至看到了球赛的球票和地下拳击场的存根。他们的这个小个子首领爱好很多，足球高尔夫篮球乒乓球，没事的时候他会搬出一个乒乓球桌，穆勒每次都自告奋勇地和拉姆打，他倒是自诩慕尼黑最好的乒乓球手，最后不还是被拉姆打的找莱万哭诉自己的悲惨经历。  
“我看你这段时间挺忙的，所以想过来帮帮忙。”博阿滕声音低沉。熟悉他的人都知道这就是他本来的声音，他没生气的时候就是这声音。博阿滕想起来开始的时候格策还以为他是个脾气不太好的人，要不然为什么每次都用那种吓人的声音说话。  
拉姆终于在一大推文件里找到了椅子给博阿滕坐：“那你过来帮我收拾文件吧，曼努说要帮我收拾东西的，结果去科隆帮卢卡斯跑腿了。”  
“卢卡斯和科隆还有联系？”  
“听他的意思，他要一个人顶起科隆的一半天了。”  
“真是要命，卢卡斯要把自己都搭进去了。”  
“巴斯蒂劝过他，现在看来是不怎么管用。热罗姆，能递过来你右手边的那摞纸吗？对，谢谢。”  
博阿滕还是站了起来，虽然动作慢但能帮到拉姆，他在办公室里待了一下午，总算是让拉姆看起来不像是淹没在工作里了。诺伊尔赶在天黑之前回来，他和博阿滕碰了碰拳：“怎么样了？”  
“马里奥说过几天就能扔掉拐杖了。”博阿滕笑了笑，慢悠悠地下楼，给诺伊尔和拉姆留一点儿私人空间。

诺伊尔和拉姆在酒馆从来不黏糊在一起，拉姆说要做什么表率，小个子很坚决，所以诺伊尔每天只能接拉姆回公寓之后抱着拉姆黏糊会儿。那辆“好叔叔披萨”的小货车被还了回去，诺伊尔想买辆车，拉姆把自己的车钥匙扔给他，说有辆车就不错了，要那么多车有什么用。不过这并没有阻止诺伊尔对于其他交通工具的向往。所以第二天巴德在酒馆门口看见那辆黑色摩托车的时候还以为是腿伤好了的博阿滕新买的呢，结果诺伊尔穿着机车夹克走进来的时候巴德都要把眼珠子瞪出来了。拉姆的反应倒是小很多，他把咖啡杯推过去，清晨的报纸上有几张带着血迹的纸条，恶毒的字眼仿佛要穿过纸条腾空而出。  
“1860那群老家伙最近又想闹事了。”拉姆平淡地把纸条扔到一边。  
诺伊尔知道，又有机会出去打架了。

【26】  
1860早就不是拜仁的对手了，拜仁只是把他们看作饱经风霜曾经辉煌的前辈，只要这些前辈安心在家养老不出来闹事，其他的都好说。拜仁还是给了他们一席之地，虽然都是些不入流的小地盘，但是有地盘总比没地盘要好。拉姆早就习惯隔三差五收到1860那群老家伙们的诅咒信，拜仁首领开始考虑要不要找个人负责收发信件，他可不想在早餐时间配着带血的纸条吃白香肠。  
拜仁的对手有很多，北边的帮派不仅要消化内部的对手，还要和拜仁争抢生意。马茨·胡梅尔斯和贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯在一起之后倒是消停了不少，可是马尔科·罗伊斯不是个毫无野心的人，他马上就要接过威斯特法伦所有的生意了。拉姆见过那个金色头发的年轻人，他和格策的关系不错，虽然看起来不像以前的老家伙们那么狠厉，但是拉姆能感觉出罗伊斯绝对不简单。格策在某天下午没事的时候找过拉姆，两个人坐在酒馆里，拉姆喝啤酒，格策喝着没有酒精的鸡尾酒。巴德的调酒技术再次惊艳到了格策，而慕尼黑的首领只是淡淡地说了句“霍尔格以前可是德国调酒师大赛第二名”。  
下午的酒馆没有人，拉姆吃着碟子里的开心果，果壳归拢在一边。格策说起最近诊所的情况，然后把要买的药品和拉姆报备了一下。拉姆点头答应，说会派人去买的。  
“马里奥，你和马尔科·罗伊斯很熟？”拉姆问道。  
格策疑惑地点头。要知道拉姆从来不会问以前的事情，也不会刻意地提出一些关乎个人隐私的问题。格策现在只能点头，然后等待着拉姆下一个问题。  
“他是个什么样的人？”  
这个问题过于宽泛，也暗藏杀机。他是个什么样的人，问的是人品呢，还是开枪的速度呢。格策皱着眉喝下一口鸡尾酒，像是给自己壮胆。这个问题让他很不舒服。  
“如果没法回答就算了，”拉姆能看出格策对这个问题的抗拒，“我换个问题吧，在这边还习惯吗？”  
“菲利普，我可以告诉你马尔科是个什么样的人。他很厉害，在威斯特法伦没有人能跟他比枪法，也没有人能跟他比速度。我在北边的时候听大家都叫他‘小火箭’，这不是夸张，我在医院实习的时候他们的人来过医院缝合伤口，我见过他在走廊里奔跑的样子，快得惊人，我从来没见过有人能跑的那么快。”  
“是吗。”  
“后来我认识他之后见过他开枪，他开枪的时候连眼睛都不会眨。他说眨眼睛的话就看不见子弹在哪里了。菲利普，我只能说他是一个强大的对手。”  
“他的枪法的确很厉害，勒夫先生上次召集人手的时候我见过，冲在最前面的那个金毛就应该是他了。”  
拉姆一般坐镇后方，负责调度和制定紧急计划，他的大脑是最有用的。耳麦里永远都是穆勒的声音，偶尔也能穿插进一两个冲在最前面的人的声音。  
罗伊斯就是其中之一。他的声音很轻很细，听声音会让人误以为他是一个柔弱的男孩，只会读书的那种。可惜他一点儿都不柔弱，大家都知道等他抬枪的一瞬间会发生什么。  
慕尼黑变得强大，慕尼黑的对手也变得强大，这个世界也在变得强大。他们早就不能用一把刀子和一双拳头统治世界了，他们要用枪，用脑子，用咬着牙的血性控制他们要控制的，统治他们要统治的。慕尼黑的眼界从来都没有拘泥于德国，在他们看来德国还是太小，他们在很久之前就开始把自己的生意扩展到欧洲，英国，法国，西班牙，意大利，他们都涉足过，有失败带来的教训，也有成功带来的大量钱财。从最开始的小鱼吃虾米，到现在的大鱼吃大鱼，他们不在乎对手到底有多强大，不试试怎么会知道。现在看来西班牙人不好对付，慕尼黑更倾向于有条不紊地进行，一步一步，每一步都有特定的意义和备用计划，这样生意才有的谈。而西班牙人不一样，有些人和慕尼黑还算合得来，而有些人，比如马德里，马德里人最不好对付，他们没有什么细致的计划，只要能达成目的，他们愿意拼命，这是慕尼黑最不喜欢的对手。马德里也有好几个的帮派，在一座城市里权力划分得很明确，哪一个慕尼黑都不喜欢。每年春天到夏天他们都会在固定的时间见面，在不同的城市进行着隐秘的会议，重新划分欧洲的权力范围，地盘争端会被解决，如果一言不合也不会吵起来，要做绅士，现在就连帮派都说什么绅士精神了。拉姆不会用极高的声音吵架，他会微笑着听完那些荒唐至极的提议，然后离场之后安排人收拾一下那些不知天高地厚的家伙，有时候慕尼黑会占据优势，有时候他们也会灰头土脸地回来，带着伤口和不甘心。拉姆说下一年我们还有机会，每一年他都这么说，预言偶尔实现。  
“菲利，接下来呢？”穆勒给自己包扎伤口时问。  
“接下来啊，让我们统治德意志吧。”慕尼黑的首领轻声说道。

【27】  
马里奥·戈麦斯在柏林待的时间不长，本来想要等着波多尔斯基两个人一起回去，毕竟大家都在土耳其做生意，顺路也好。可是波多尔斯基说要照顾施魏因施泰格，所以要晚回去半个月。戈麦斯一个人去了飞机场，留下波多尔斯基坐在咖啡厅里玩手机。  
其实他根本就不是在玩手机，那个手机上有他全部的生意，按几下就能确定下一批枪支进入土耳其的时间，价格的谈判通过网络也可以解决。波多尔斯基从来都不会想到可以这样做生意，不过他的适应能力很强，就像他从几年前离开科隆远走伦敦，在忍受了几年糟糕不堪的饭菜之后，他辗转来到了土耳其。土耳其民风剽悍他早有耳闻，所以他没把这个消息告诉施魏因施泰格，他知道如果这个男人得知自己跑到土耳其，绝对会第二天孤身一人来土耳其找他的。施魏因施泰格需要的是稳定，而不是疲倦的奔波和无尽的等待。  
他想让他得到更好的，但他却是永远的义无反顾。  
波多尔斯基摘下了那个白金指环，他不想面对土耳其人的好奇目光和没完没了的问题。他在INS上发的照片从来不会拍到手，他害怕施魏因施泰格问他为什么摘下戒指。他一直记得他们的承诺，等到他们从帮派里退出来，他们会在一个有沙滩和阳光的地方买一栋房子，每天都和大海作伴。  
波多尔斯基不知道自己是不是那个违背诺言的人。  
施魏因施泰格摘下戒指的原因也差不多，如果一个有家室的慕尼黑人出现在曼彻斯特，他要面对的就不只是遮遮掩掩的拒绝，而是永远无法接手的生意。英国的地下市场不欢迎有家室的人，有家室就意味着开枪时的犹豫和被追杀时的顾忌。他们需要的是毫无顾忌的人，还有狠厉绝情的人。施魏因施泰格不想变成曼彻斯特真正需要的人，但他又需要在那里站稳脚跟，所以他摘下戒指，把那枚小小的东西放在贴身的口袋里。他会每天晚上跟波多尔斯基发短信聊天，承载着感情的文字穿越千山万水，点亮了另一个人的手机屏幕。

慕尼黑似乎并不在意这些事情。这不是因为不在乎，而是在无数的考虑和权衡之后做出的决定。拉姆知道他无法断绝所有人的感情，一个失去感情的人才最可怕不是么。所以他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，既无法阻止穆勒和莱万在酒馆的角落里亲嘴，也无法杜绝诺伊尔每天早晨掀被子催自己起床。  
曼努他妈的就是个混蛋。  
拉姆开始后悔搬进诺伊尔的公寓，倒不是因为公寓的面积——这个公寓足够一家三口住，阳光充足社区友好安静。拉姆还记得某天傍晚诺伊尔一边翻着报纸一边自言自语说以后要买栋房子然后在四周围上高墙，在慕尼黑首领震惊的目光中，诺伊尔的解释显得很淡然。  
“我是个注重隐私的人啊菲利普。”  
这句话似曾相识啊。  
拉姆在否定了诺伊尔因为看某部美剧而变成偏执狂的原因之后，他开始苦口婆心地劝诺伊尔放弃这个想法。  
很不幸，他的劝说最后都付诸东流。在很多很多年后，拉姆和诺伊尔真的在慕尼黑的郊区安了家，他眼睁睁地看着自家屋子周围的墙越来越高。  
现在这些有无关紧要。诺伊尔幼稚地和拉姆挤在卫生间里刷牙洗脸，他还好心地想帮拉姆刮胡子，不过被小个子果断拒绝了。拉姆看着诺伊尔拿着刮胡刀跃跃欲试的样子，他承认诺伊尔拿刀子的手倒是挺稳，不过他还是信不过诺伊尔。  
诺伊尔很沮丧，拉姆踮着脚给了他一个拥抱，不过没起多少作用。最后他只能指挥着诺伊尔去开车，说是要去谈一笔生意。  
能让慕尼黑首领亲自出马的生意不多，很快诺伊尔的注意力就被转移到了这笔生意上。  
奥迪平稳地停在了离慕尼黑市中心不远的一家理发店门口。诺伊尔听说过这家店，博阿滕之前还推荐过，格策在一边插嘴赞同，他的眉毛就是在那里修的，很赞不是吗。  
望着格策那秀气的眉毛，诺伊尔默默地放弃了继续和博阿滕探讨下去的想法。

拉姆推开了理发店的门，里面的摆设还像三十年前一样，理发师穿着白色的衣服，躺椅的角度告诉着来人刚有一位客人享受过修面的服务。在最里面的位置上有一位客人，他似乎也是刚来，年纪很大的理发师正在做准备。  
拉姆走过去坐在了相邻的位置上，一个很面熟的男人走了过来，诺伊尔望着那张脸，花了几秒钟才让自己的下巴回到原本应该在的位置。  
“好久不见了，菲利普，修修你的胡子？”男人的语气轻松。  
“当然，托比亚斯。”拉姆回答。

【28】  
诺伊尔从来不知道巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格的哥哥托比亚斯在这里做理发师，也从来不知道这个理发店在拜仁中的地位有多么重要。托比亚斯以前在拜仁混的时候诺伊尔还没来慕尼黑，这个和施魏因施泰格笑起来如出一辙的男人在儿子出生之后就来到了理发店工作，清闲的生活让他很受用。拜仁不会忘记任何一个给它卖过命的人，对拜仁而言没有任何一个人是无足轻重的。托比亚斯值得这样的生活。  
诺伊尔坐在后面看着托比亚斯熟练地给拉姆修面。小个子男人再没说过话，就像旁边的那个男人一样。慕尼黑的看守者很无聊，他从旁边的小桌子上拿起了报纸，填字游戏有些简单，慕尼黑的本地新闻又很白痴，天知道他们到底雇了什么样的人来写新闻，难道是《图片报》的退休记者吗。  
第一个打破沉默的是那位奇怪的顾客。男人的声音低沉浑厚：“最近的生意还不错？”  
拉姆嗯了一声，托比亚斯放下了手里的刮胡刀，他知道拉姆要说话，所以他停下了手中的工作。  
“我听说有一帮人从东南亚弄了一批红宝石，鸽血红，成色不错。”  
“入境了吗？”  
“昨天晚上的消息，从奥地利过来的。”  
“那离我们很近了，有报价吗？”  
“报价这种东西可以商量的，但是我觉得他们似乎急于出手。”  
“从东南亚到欧洲，他们是被追着来的吧。”  
“这可就不在我的消息范围内了。祝你好运，菲利普。”  
“谢谢您的消息。”  
男人只是来修面的，他站起来的时候还看了诺伊尔好几眼，眼神中带着期许，像长辈看晚辈的样子。  
诺伊尔只能冲着这个戴着眼镜头发花白的男人友好地微笑。

男人走了之后那个上了年纪的理发师坐在椅子上休息，看着托比亚斯给拉姆修面。赫尔曼·格尔兰年纪已经很大了，从外表看他是一个慈眉善目的老人，但是熟悉他的人都知道理发师并不是他的拿手绝活，他在拜仁是负责训练新人，所有人都经过他的雕琢进入慕尼黑的圆桌。不过现在，他的任务并不是训练新来的那批年轻人，而是真真正正参与到某些事情当中。  
“我听说工厂又重新开张了，他们这次雇了不少人，墨西哥语听起来很复杂。”格尔兰说。  
拉姆嗯了一声，他还需要进一步的消息，而且他肯定诺伊尔也在听。  
“大西洋的货船到岸之后就开始卸货了，玉米和辣椒还是占大多数，都是些没处理过的货色。工厂这次要花大力气做生意了，街上的那些孩子都去帮忙了，谁不想分点儿钱呢。”说到最后格尔兰笑了笑，托比亚斯也完成了他的工作，拉姆直起身体，他很享受托比亚斯的手艺，一定比诺伊尔的要好。  
“他们想要什么？”拉姆听见诺伊尔问了一句。  
格尔兰转头望着诺伊尔：“还是老规矩，纯度高的小玩意儿，越高越好。”  
诺伊尔无意识地点着头，拉姆从椅子上跳了下来：“那我们要回去好好准备一下了，既然工厂开张我们不能不送点儿东西过去啊。”

诺伊尔离开理发店之后就用一种格外热切的眼神看着拉姆，搞得拉姆以为他的牌瘾犯了呢，简直跟托马斯·穆勒一模一样。所以拉姆没有选择副驾驶的位置，而是选择了后排座位。  
“好吧，曼努，我知道你要说什么，现在你可以说了。”  
“我很好奇那个提供情报的先生是谁，还有工厂的事情。”  
“等回去我慢慢给你解释。现在是回去的时间了曼努，我可不想错过中午的墨西哥牛扒。”

他们的确有大把大把的时间用来聊天和解释。墨西哥牛扒的确很不错，拉姆一共吃了三块，要知道最能吃的穆勒也只吃了两块。诺伊尔一直很嫉妒穆勒那两条小细腿，芦笋一样的腿，更可恶的是他怎么吃都不胖。莱万和穆勒的情趣之一就是发掘慕尼黑的某家餐馆，然后在休息日的时候去那里约会。诺伊尔也曾想效仿他俩的做法，结果第一次就吃了闭门羹。对于慕尼黑的首领而言没有哪一天是休息日，即使有一天拉姆的确没什么事，他也会把时间花在射击场和银行里，练习枪法和对账单。诺伊尔最后只能愤恨地看着穆勒，然后他把注意力转回了刚才的问题上。  
“那是鲁梅尼格先生，一位退了休的先生，偶尔通过他的信息网给我们一些情报。”拉姆说得轻描淡写，但是诺伊尔通过穆勒和巴德的表情就知道这位老先生并没有拉姆说得那么简单。他不知道鲁梅尼格当年在慕尼黑是怎样的风云人物，也不知道即使退休多年只要慕尼黑需要他，他也能在最短的时间里带上能找到的人继续为慕尼黑奋斗。  
在慕尼黑，拜仁是一个传奇般的存在。它可以燃起你所有的斗志，不论你是二十岁出头的小伙子，还是头发花白的老人。

【29】  
至于所谓的工厂，不过是拜仁内部对于那些制毒地点的称呼，在慕尼黑所有的制毒地点都被明确标记出来，新增的用新鲜的蓝色，被查封的用暗红色，彻底废掉的用密不透风的黑色。诺伊尔在拉姆的办公室里见过那张地图，除了制毒地点，上面还密密麻麻标记了好多东西，街头小混混做交易的接头地点，买卖枪支的出入口，甚至还有那么一两个金色的小点，诺伊尔没能找到它们的代表含义，所以他推测应该是拉姆个人爱好，一家餐厅和一家书店。诺伊尔知道拉姆喜欢看书，办公室里有一个小书架，每个月都会换上拉姆订的杂志和几本小说，有时候是诗集。  
工厂的开张也就意味着慕尼黑的地盘上又有了新的生意，地下市场迎来了崭新的繁盛。拜仁是地下市场的主人，所以拉姆必须弄明白是谁让工厂开张。  
至于鲁梅尼格提供的宝石生意，拉姆把穆勒叫进办公室，把这件事交给了穆勒，需要人手自己直接去找，别的问题要问赶紧问。  
这不是穆勒第一次接这种大生意了。拉姆之所以让穆勒来完成也是看在他那双眼睛上。最开始穆勒在拜仁的工作就是清算钻石和宝石，顺便把银行金库里的存货拿出来看看。没有什么假货能骗过穆勒的眼睛，这个男人是小偷，也是宝石鉴定专家。拉姆把不同的任务交给穆勒，让他练就了很多技能，开保险箱，鉴别宝石，甚至还有一些莫名其妙的技能，拉姆总是说这些技能能保命，穆勒吐着舌头甩出一张制胜的牌，拉姆不高兴地说以后再也不在牌桌上说正事了，然后愿赌服输拿出了一张一百欧的纸币。  
打牌这也算是技能吧，赚钱技能。

穆勒第一个就拉上了莱万，波兰人的龙舌兰来没喝完就被拖走了。穆勒站在酒馆的椅子上大声地问有没有人想跟他一起出去买宝石，罗本把里贝里推了出去，阿拉巴只能跟着里贝里一起站起来，科斯塔倒是很好奇这桩生意，所以他也站了起来。正巧从外面回来的阿隆索推门进来，穆勒赶紧拉住了他。西班牙人并不知道他们要面对的是来自东南亚的语言还不通的对手，他比较信任拉姆，既然拉姆要穆勒全权负责这件事，那他就跟着走吧。

拉姆挺庆幸穆勒没把博阿滕还有比达尔也叫走。事实是穆勒在酒馆里大呼小叫的时候博阿滕在格策的诊所里看书，而比达尔出去办事了，人家根本不在酒馆里。等拉姆下楼找人的时候，罗本往他手里塞了一张纸条：“工厂的老板我查到了，很有趣。”  
拉姆凑在灯下看了看那张纸条，惊讶地挑起了眉毛：“他怎么来了。”  
“所以我才说有趣嘛。”罗本的脑门在灯下闪着光。  
拉姆把纸条扔进罗本的酒杯里，转身走掉了。  
“嘿！菲利普！我还没喝完呢！”罗本冲着拉姆的背影喊道。  
“再让霍尔格给你倒一杯！”拉姆没回头，但是罗本还是听到他说的这句话。

墨西哥的原料是最好的，这是大家的共识，做出来的货也是最昂贵的，在地下市场可以卖一个好价钱，然后去地中海那边买一片地，想盖房子盖房子，想圈马场圈马场——哦，这是穆勒的想法，天知道他是什么时候喜欢上骑马的，每天晚上莱万坐在酒馆里都要听穆勒做对未来的规划，马场是必须要有的，还有阳光沙滩和小短裤。说到最后穆勒冲着莱万嘿嘿嘿地笑了，波兰人还没反应过来就听见旁边诺伊尔发出起哄声，好吧，原来穆勒也不是个纯洁的孩子。  
拉姆带着诺伊尔还有博阿滕比达尔，一行四个人去了工厂。博阿滕开始还表达了担忧，毕竟在这四个人里除了拉姆，对工厂熟悉的人也就只剩了博阿滕了。这个高个子男人把眼镜摘了下来，他有轻微近视，但这并不妨碍他瞄准射击。  
“如果去工厂，我们这几个人不太够用吧，菲利普。”  
“热罗姆，新主人刚来慕尼黑，动手之前还要想想，不是吗？”  
拉姆虽然这么说，但他的动作却和他说的话背道相驰——他往腰后别了一把小口径的手枪，脚腕上也有一把锋利的刀。  
博阿滕耸了耸肩，诺伊尔走过去凑在拉姆耳边说了什么，被拉姆一个肘击，直接击中了肚子。

拜仁在慕尼黑是控制者这一点无可置疑。最近这十年拜仁改变了以前的控制方式，它允许一些商人在慕尼黑的地盘上做生意，只要能给拜仁足够的分红就可以。不把人看得太死，这是拜仁的意思。所以越来越多的商人愿意来慕尼黑做点儿无关大局的生意，只要不闹出太大的事情，慕尼黑永远都是他们的市场。  
工厂还是老样子，灰白色的外墙很破旧，大门紧闭，铁锈在栏杆上肆意生长。这片地方没有什么人管，只要能力足够，任何人都能控制这一片类工业区的地方。拉姆记得以前这片地方做过酒类加工，也开过廉价旅馆和红灯区，现在，变成了制毒场所。  
诺伊尔过去用力敲了敲那扇大铁门，过了一分钟才有人缓慢地推开了门。  
工厂的新主人站在门口迎接他们，他早就知道他们要来，因为他也曾在慕尼黑待过，他也曾是拜仁的一员。  
“好久不见了，马茨。”

【30】  
在诺伊尔的印象里，马茨·胡梅尔斯一直都是多特蒙德的话事人。以前诺伊尔在北边的时候就和胡梅尔斯不太对盘，盖尔森基兴和威斯特法伦谈生意简直就是德国的一场灾难，这话是赫韦德斯说的。诺伊尔还是盖尔森基兴首领的时候赫韦德斯每次都站在诺伊尔身后，听诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯为了一平方米的地盘吵半个小时，期间德拉克斯勒都困得打哈欠了，可是诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯都没有让步。  
后来诺伊尔离开了盖尔森基兴，首领的位置给了赫韦德斯，赫韦德斯也终于要站在最前面去和威斯特法伦谈生意了，不过很明显现在胡梅尔斯的注意力不在生意上，而是在赫韦德斯身上。如果不是德拉克斯勒拦着，第一次和胡梅尔斯见面赫韦德斯就能掏出枪打死隔壁的这个大头。  
谁又能知道几年之后胡梅尔斯真的带着枪支生意向赫韦德斯求了婚，还当着那么多盖尔森基兴人的面，赫韦德斯发誓他当时绝对听见德拉克斯勒掏枪上膛的声音。诺伊尔一直都说很后悔当时不在现场，要不然他肯定会把这跨世纪一般的场面录下来，然后给每一个盖尔森基兴的新人看。  
赫韦德斯听了这话没有什么表情变化，不过他的气场还是让诺伊尔放弃了继续嘲笑他的想法。这个发小不知道怎么就从甜美可人的画风变成了可怕中年老男人画风，期间还夹杂着不在调的歌曲和下手极狠的背摔。  
不过至少在胡梅尔斯到来之后有了些许改变吧，诺伊尔这么想着。

马茨·胡梅尔斯回到慕尼黑做的很隐秘，没有人知道，如果不是拉姆让罗本出去查找，根本不会有人想到前几年和慕尼黑不对盘的男人重新回到慕尼黑，而且不仅仅是出现，还接手了工厂，拉姆能听见里面传来的说话的声音。  
胡梅尔斯并没有邀请他们进去的意思。他转身把门关上，看样子他们是要在外面谈了。  
拉姆没有表现出太多的惊讶，他没说话，在他等待胡梅尔斯给他一个解释。  
黑色卷发男人往外走了几步，露出了还算友好的笑容：“是啊，的确好久不见。我没想到第一次见面你只带了三个人来，菲利普，你不是最谨慎的吗？”  
身后的博阿滕咳了一声，比达尔把摸到枪的那只手垂了下去，现在不是掏枪的时候，至少现在不行。  
“好吧，我没有任何恶意啊。”胡梅尔斯举起了双手。  
“你准备一直待在慕尼黑还是过一阵子回去？”拉姆抿着嘴问道。  
“我不走了，威斯特法伦有马尔科就足够了。也要为以后想想啊，毕竟等贝尼退休之后我们还有好多好多事没做呢，都是用钱的地方。”  
“墨西哥人是你的关系？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“拜仁这边——”  
“我懂规矩，分红肯定少不了你们的，放心吧。”  
拉姆还没说话，站在一边的诺伊尔突然发了话：“马茨，你跟贝尼闹别扭了？”  
胡梅尔斯一愣：“闹别扭？”  
诺伊尔说得一脸坦然：“被贝尼赶出来才回慕尼黑的？”  
“哪有。”胡梅尔斯否定得很坚决。赫韦德斯这阵子在忙着给盖尔森基兴找新人的事情，胡梅尔斯每天在赫韦德斯面前闲逛肯定会被骂，所以他想着出来找点儿事情做，听说工厂需要一个新老板，他就回来了。  
胡梅尔斯早就不是为了梦想冲动一时的年轻人了，他见过太多的人和事，看多了也就懂多了，懂多了也不会说出来，心里明白就好。  
他需要一个新的契机，一个机会，慕尼黑既然有，那他必须要抓住。

拉姆让博阿滕和比达尔先回去，既然新老板他们还算熟悉，那就不会有太大的风险。诺伊尔本来也应该跟着回去，但是慕尼黑的看守者在这时候表现出了极大的反抗精神，这是胡梅尔斯第一次看见有人对拉姆说不。以前勒夫先生召集的时候胡梅尔斯也和拉姆有过合作，德国的掌权者是个说一不二的人，就连平常和拉姆嬉皮笑脸的穆勒在某些时候都会严肃起来。可是现在谁来解释一下这个和拉姆嘟着嘴说不的人是怎么回事？  
拉姆开始来板着脸要他回去，诺伊尔说如果回去拉姆就只能走回去了，他们肯定要开车回去啊。胡梅尔斯在一边插嘴说没事我送菲利普回去也可以的，收获了诺伊尔恶狠狠的瞪眼一枚。  
最后不还是诺伊尔留了下来，他说他很好奇工厂里是什么样子。  
拉姆指了指大门：“所以我们现在能进去看看吗？”

【31】  
工厂还是以前的样子。巨大空间的内部被分割开来，制作，称重，分装，口罩下的面孔模糊不清，但是拉姆还是认出了几个在街头整天闹事的年轻人。他们此时收起了在马路边的桀骜不驯，而是低着头专心地忙着手里的活儿，偶尔两个人小声说着什么，手里的动作也没停下。  
胡梅尔斯是个聪明人。他知道他没有办法说动威斯特法伦的人跟着他一起南下来慕尼黑，所以他选择了慕尼黑人，像他一样的慕尼黑人来做这件事。从墨西哥来的大鱼永远是最美味的，只要闻到味道，没有人能抗拒，所有人都想分一杯羹，有的人甚至想要吞下一大碗。胡梅尔斯回到慕尼黑正是时候，他的工作就是协调这些人的关系，让这条鱼能卖出最好的价钱，又不至于大家大打出手伤了和气。胡梅尔斯的脑子足够支撑他完成所有的事情，这一点拉姆都确信无疑。  
诺伊尔跟在这两个人身后，工厂的内部构造让他想起来原来在盖尔森基兴的时候。那时候他们的选择很多，最后选择枪支生意的确是明智之举。诺伊尔回想起他和赫韦德斯一起出去找适合的仓库，在市区和郊区的交界处他们发现了一个仓库，就像工厂一样的仓库，他们带人把那里收拾得还像那么回事，把一箱箱从瑞士、从美国运来的枪支放在里面，枪支和子弹永远都要分开放，在盖尔森基兴，买枪可不附赠子弹，这是诺伊尔定下的规矩。赫韦德斯还说他小气，诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯谈判的时候听到这句话可不高兴了，赫韦德斯只能闭上嘴，假装刚才的那句话是幻觉。胡梅尔斯一直以为等诺伊尔走了就能送子弹了，可是他没想到赫韦德斯在某些方面比诺伊尔还执着，还小气，如果不是胡梅尔斯带着枪支生意向赫韦德斯求婚，估计最后的结果就是盖尔森基兴彻底控制北边的枪支生意。就连胡梅尔斯都不知道为什么赫韦德斯那么喜欢枪，各式各样的枪，如果有机会赫韦德斯还会找拉姆聊聊最近上市的枪支，优点和缺点，握在手里舒不舒服，开枪的时候后坐力大不大，没人打扰的话他们可以聊一天。  
可是现在拉姆已经交出了戒指，赫韦德斯每次被召集的时候总会有些失望。德拉克斯勒坐上了原来拉姆的位置，他拿着枪支公司的小册子找赫韦德斯，赫韦德斯也愿意和他聊一聊，总之就是把胡梅尔斯晾在一边。胡梅尔斯被关在门外的时候异常悲伤，路过的罗伊斯含着棒棒糖吐槽他，拉着他去楼下喝酒。胡梅尔斯也很担心罗伊斯到底能不能管理好威斯特法伦的生意，这个含着棒棒糖的年轻人以前也受过重伤，躺在医院里整整六个月，如果不是格策拼了命地找最好的医生给他手术，他绝对活不下来。许尔勒倒是放松地说马尔科还不到死的时候，但胡梅尔斯知道那段时间是他陪着格策坐在病房外面，一坐就是一个通宵，第二天一早回去该干什么干什么。那时候许尔勒还替英国做事，斯坦福桥的日子并不好过，所以他竭尽全力最终回到了德国。  
胡梅尔斯和拉姆最终停在了装好的箱子前。诺伊尔看见箱子上用黑色的马克笔写了好多字母，连起来他却看不懂，可能是代号或者是加密的消息。拉姆看着某一串字母，三秒钟之后他的眉毛挑了起来：“巴塞罗那？你连他们的生意都做上了？”  
“只要他们肯给钱，什么生意不能做啊。”胡梅尔斯说。  
拉姆笑了：“的确，只要他们给钱。”

临走的时候拉姆邀请胡梅尔斯去酒馆喝杯酒，工厂的老板说一定去只是要忙完这一批货。拉姆让诺伊尔先去找车，他有话要和胡梅尔斯说。诺伊尔拿走了钥匙，所以他并不知道拉姆到底说了什么。  
第二天傍晚下了阵小雨，胡梅尔斯走进酒馆的时候外衣上都是雨点。他是踩着饭点来的，巴德刚把厨师们坐好的烤猪肘端上桌。胡梅尔斯的到来并没有引起太多人的不适，虽然他们在一个月之前还是竞争对手，但是现在胡梅尔斯回到了慕尼黑，这也就意味着他们的竞争关系结束，所以胡梅尔斯拉过凳子坐在博阿滕旁边的时候大家还在继续喝酒扯皮，罗本和里贝里开始拼酒，胡梅尔斯喝着啤酒看着他们闹作一团。如果没有人告诉他，如果是不知情的人，他们只会以为这是一家上了年纪的酒馆，里面的人都是熟客，他们会在每天下班之后来这里喝一杯，仅此而已。  
所以，无知，既是无畏的，也是幸福的。

【32】  
胡梅尔斯给慕尼黑带来了一大堆生意，毒品贩子根本没有机会靠近这条大鱼，只有那些能上得了台面的大商人才能和胡梅尔斯坐在办公室里谈，谈最近的市场变化，用尽心机狡诈多段，胡梅尔斯坐在办公桌后面微笑着听他们说，最后说出自己的条件，等待着那些脸色变化的商人们回答。  
过于聪明就会变得愚蠢迟钝，过于巧言就会变得无话可说。  
拉姆去工厂找过胡梅尔斯，正巧看见他礼貌地请几位商人离开。拉姆悄无声息地躲到一边，不过还是被胡梅尔斯看到了。胡梅尔斯的黑色卷发总是让拉姆想起巴拉克，想起克洛泽，想起拜仁的那些元老们，想起鲁梅尼格，想起格尔兰。太多太多的人和事紧紧地缠绕着慕尼黑的首领，让这个小个子男人额头的皱纹变深，头发也有变少的趋势。只是拉姆的眼睛还是和以前一样，锐利，锋利，割开皮肉看到柔软的心脏，扑通扑通，好奇地看着生命的本来模样。德国的那些年轻人虽然很喜欢和慕尼黑的首领聊天，但是他们还是畏惧拉姆的眼神，他们总说拉姆能看透一个人，不论那个人是否愿意。  
拉姆曾经在庄园的某次晚餐之后和克洛泽一边吃着饭后甜点一边聊天时说过这件事。巴拉克终于在和烤箱的斗争中取得了胜利，他能给克洛泽做各种各样或新奇或传统的甜点，菜谱是从网络上搜来的，感谢网络，感谢这伟大的发明。巴拉克坐在克洛泽身边，拉姆突然感觉自己身边没人好尴尬。但是他淡定地吃东西，说话，喝咖啡，一举一动毫无变化。他说起自己的眼神，表情满不在乎但是克洛泽还是认真地和他探讨了这个问题，巴拉克也说了几句，拉姆还想继续说下去，可是他的手机响了，点亮的屏幕上是诺伊尔的脸。

胡梅尔斯的事情在克洛泽看来是好事，毕竟慕尼黑需要这样的人，有头脑，能做事，只是有时候喝多酒之后说话不太靠谱，除了这点之外倒也无可指摘。  
格策第一次在酒馆见到胡梅尔斯还有点儿惊讶，博阿滕告诉他以后胡梅尔斯要在慕尼黑经营生意了，格策点头，说希望以后不要见到他来诊所。博阿滕伸手捏着格策的脸颊：“马里奥，你是要告诉所有刚来慕尼黑的人同一句话吗？”  
格策往后躲，博阿滕也就松了手：“热罗姆！我警告你别捏我脸！”  
“否则？”  
“否则，”格策笑了，不过这个笑容很邪气，“我就不给你治病了哦。”  
博阿滕果断收了手，他想知道格策是什么时候变成这样的，那个属于他的阳光少年去哪里了，这个问题被博阿滕记了下来。他没有立刻发现线索，因为诺伊尔在他们身边坐了下来，今天晚上酒馆人很多，电视的声音很大，球赛还在继续，人声也没有停止。莱万和穆勒给球赛下了赌注，还扯着周围的人参加，博阿滕这才知道为什么诺伊尔换了个位置。  
赌钱这种事情，也太不靠谱了，诺伊尔虽然有钱，但他不会把钱用在这种地方。博阿滕知道他要买房子。  
博阿滕转脸看着格策，这个圆脸少年埋头吃着三明治，蛋黄酱粘在了脸颊，博阿滕伸手过去帮他擦掉，格策抬头冲着他笑，腮帮子鼓鼓的。  
诺伊尔假装没看到他们眼里的光。  
耀眼到极致，灼烧至灵魂。

拉姆交给穆勒的生意也在有条不紊地进行。穆勒每天都会跑进办公室跟拉姆汇报一下进程，前天去和那些人见了面啊，昨天去一个特别远的地方验了货啊，穆勒还说起语言不通的问题，很明显穆勒选的人里没有人能顺顺溜溜地说几句英语，大家的母语都不是英语，再加上东南亚人的口音极重，两拨人见了面交流起来都很困难。幸好在关键时刻穆勒的脑袋没当机，他用手语比划着问那些人会不会手语，结果他们的谈判是在无声中进行的，不知道的人会以为他们都是哑巴呢。  
拉姆都不知道穆勒是什么时候学会了手语。穆勒咧着嘴说以前经常去福利院和小孩子玩，跟着就学会了。拉姆想起来以前勒夫先生召集他们的时候也不一定都在德国境内活动，偶尔也会出国。他们去过很多地方，巴西，南非。他们去南非的时候还参观过野生动物园，狮子老虎豹子，大家都说穆勒跟猴子一样，穆勒大声反驳着——很可惜他失败了，因为最后巴德和施魏因施泰格合力把他扔进了猴山，那些猴子凑上来和穆勒友好地玩耍了一番，最后穆勒交出了身上所有的香蕉才脱身。  
穆勒后来辩解说因为他身上有香蕉所以猴子才那么友好地冲着他吱吱吱，但是施魏因施泰格却说那是因为穆勒会猴子说的话，波多尔斯基被施魏因施泰格这个点子逗得直笑，而厄齐尔瞪着眼睛问赫迪拉那他能不能去狮子园看看，被赫迪拉拒绝了。  
赫迪拉很清楚，厄齐尔进狮子园不是观光的，而是送饭的。

【33】  
穆勒的任务完成得还算圆满。之所以说是“还算圆满”，是因为在生意进行到一半的时候出了点儿问题，东南亚人想提价，不知道是在谁的点拨下他们才知道跟他们做生意的是慕尼黑最有钱的人，所以为了多挣点儿钱他们想多敲拜仁点儿钱。拜仁不是什么小组织，也不是什么软柿子，穆勒在搞明白东南亚人的目的之后，这个高瘦的年轻人笑得很美好，但是他表达的东西却异常冰冷。他把手伸到脖子上，做了一个抹脖子的动作，配上他笑眯眯的表情，站在他身边的莱万都感觉到一阵寒冷。东南亚人的反抗并没有什么作用，几把枪倒是能暂时控制局面，可是显然穆勒的后台更大。等博阿滕和阿拉巴接到消息带着人和枪赶到谈判的仓库时，东南亚人放弃了提价的想法。  
穆勒的手语很是熟练：“祝我们合作愉快。”  
红宝石是稀有的昂贵宝石，一小盒子就花了很多很多钱，不过这对拜仁而言是必需的花费。等这些宝石出现在地下市场，或许整个欧洲的目光都会被吸引过来，只需要几个小时，拜仁就会挣回很多很多钱，比成本更多。拜仁熟知交易的运作，营销在地下市场是可有可无的手段，只要货够硬，不需要任何的宣传。匿名的买家和他们的代理人会在两个小时之后进入慕尼黑的地下市场，大家心照不宣地点头致意，金钱的厮杀即将开始，他们心甘情愿把钱花在这里，花在慕尼黑，或许还要加上一天晚上的总统套房和最好的威士忌。

拉姆出生在慕尼黑的郊区，一个宁静的小镇，在那里他学会了生活，然后他来到了拜仁，在拜仁他学会了如何辨别红酒的年份，如何在伯爵的城堡里优雅用餐，还有控制和管理。是拜仁把他塑造成现在这种样子，带着骄傲和自豪。他们都说拉姆会成为超越很多元老的人，他们对此深信不疑。拉姆从来没对这些观点发表过意见，他人之言听信一二即可，没必要深究。所以他除了把时间耗在办公室里，剩下的时间就是酒馆和家，他和诺伊尔的家。诺伊尔说已经开始攒钱买房子了，说的信誓旦旦，拉姆只是笑笑，没再说别的。诺伊尔感觉自己被轻视了，他拉着拉姆就不撒手，说菲利普你是不是不相信我啊。穆勒在一边接话说是是是我特不信任你。诺伊尔转过脸，要不是莱万的动作更快一步，穆勒早就被诺伊尔喷一脸唾沫星子了。  
生气的诺伊尔很可怕，被轻视的诺伊尔也很可怕。要知道支撑这个男人的是那股傲气，以及力量。穆勒曾经很好奇诺伊尔的耐力，天知道这小子每天无所事事的时候脑子里都在想什么。所以他决定惹怒一次诺伊尔，就当测试诺伊尔的底线。  
那天下午对巴德而言就是一场灾难。他坐在吧台后面看书，就听见酒杯破碎的声音，干脆利落。穆勒和诺伊尔的追逐战一开始在酒馆进行，不过巴德绝对不允许这种事情发生，所以在他阴沉的目光中穆勒决定把战火引向室外，于是那天下午从工厂回来的拉姆就看见诺伊尔追着穆勒围着酒馆跑，都不知道跑了多少圈了，穆勒的脸通红，诺伊尔追得也很卖力。要不是慕尼黑首领介入，估计穆勒能一直跑下去。  
他们都说穆勒是跑不死的。这点倒是很有趣，一个跑不死的人。所有人——不论是慕尼黑人，还是召集时的同伴，大家都知道穆勒的耐力相当惊人，在某些拼命的时刻你永远都不会看到穆勒躲在一边喘气，他永远都在战场里，你也不知道下一秒他会出现在哪里，手里拿着的是刀还是枪，递给你的时候会说什么，这些都是未知数。但是所有人都信任穆勒，就像他们信任拉姆一样，毫无保留。拉姆能给他们带来胜利的希望，而穆勒会让希望变成现实。施魏因施泰格曾经说估计连穆勒自己都不知道自己下一秒会出现在哪里，会做什么。如果把这个问题抛给莱万，那个帅气的波兰人只会告诉你托马斯是个充满惊喜的人，仅此而已。其实仔细琢磨一下这不还是说穆勒性格飘忽吗，只是施魏因施泰格说得更直白一点儿。

说起施魏因施泰格，腿伤好了大半，扛枪冲上去应该是不成问题了。曼彻斯特也将迎来大的变动，应该说欧洲的所有地方都会在夏天迎来变化，这变成了一个习惯，各大帮派在夏天的几个月里为自己招募新人，偶尔为了一个人吵得不可开交。除去这点，生意还是要做，从世界各地到来的货物停靠在码头，价值连城的珠宝、从兵工厂出发的枪支、刚刚采摘的大麻。码头是最热闹的，帮派这时候都会派出所谓的“代理人”去码头帮忙看看，保证属于谁的货物最后会运到正确的目的地，莱茵河，多瑙河，还有大大小小的分支河流，串联起整个夏天的无声狂欢的开始。

【34】  
波多尔斯基帮土耳其的某位大佬谈了一大笔生意，最后凭借一己之力成功地拿下了数字惊人的报价。回去的路上大家都很开心，每个人都走上来和波多尔斯基拥抱，说着语速极快的土耳其语，波多尔斯基的听力还好，勉强听懂了一大半，都是些恭喜之类的话。他被灌了好多酒，不过幸好他的酒量比施魏因施泰格要强很多，所以最后找钥匙开门的时候手没抖。  
波多尔斯基喜欢各种鲜亮的颜色，橘色的光就是其中之一。当灯光照亮客厅的时候，他一直支撑着的身体终于放松下来。冲澡，把满是酒味的衣服扔进洗衣机，最后他穿着白色背心从浴室溜达出来，把笔记本和手机扔到床上。本来还想找点儿东西吃，但是望着闪烁着光的凌晨一点的计时，还是算了吧。  
其实还有一个原因，那就是他的手机噼里啪啦地响了起来。  
“史崴泥，这么晚你还没睡啊。”波多尔斯基对着墙壁笑了。  
“这话应该我问你吧卢基，”施魏因施泰格的声音有生气了不少，曼彻斯特那边的形势好了许多，这对慕尼黑男人而言至关重要，“订机票了吗？”  
“彼此彼此……等一下，你刚才说什么？机票？怎么啦，你终于看好一套房子啦！”  
“什么房子……你不会没看我给你发的邮件吧？”  
“邮件？”  
波多尔斯基赶紧把笔记本打开，在爆满的邮箱角落里找到了标记着“重要”的那封邮件。  
“史崴泥你现在真是越来越懒了，勒夫先生的邮件你就这么转发了。”  
“反正能看懂就行，明天你能赶回德国吗？”  
“那还要看有没有机票啊……照我说要不咱们先攒钱买架直升飞机算了，想去哪里去哪里……”波多尔斯基浏览着机票信息，嘴里也没闲着。  
施魏因施泰格在那边模模糊糊地叹了口气，波多尔斯基能想象的出男人一脸无奈的表情：“卢基，你觉得咱们两个人谁会开直升飞机？”  
“当然是……你啦！”  
“……”  
“别不说话嘛！跨国电话多贵！好啦，我订好机票啦！”  
“那你早点儿休息吧，晚安卢基。”  
“晚安史崴泥。”

波多尔斯基这几天的行程很紧。作为了一个自由的代理人，或者叫中介也好，他本来的生活应该是想干活的时候出去找活干，不想干活的时候就躲在公寓里吃吃喝喝，反正也没人管。可是史崴泥那个狡猾的家伙似乎预测到他这种放肆的生活方式，所以在两个月前施魏因施泰格告诉了波多尔斯基一个银行账号，波多尔斯基拿着账号看了看，里面只有一笔转账，十万欧元，施魏因施泰格后来告诉他这是他们的退休金，买房子和旅行的钱。波多尔斯基一下子就明白这个和自己待了这么年的男人的心思了，这不就是告诉他还要继续挣钱啊，他们的愿望还没实现呢。  
从那天开始波多尔斯基就使出浑身解数在土耳其呼风唤雨，给不同的幕后老板做事，成为他们的代理人，从每次生意中获得或多或少的好处，然后留下一部分钱作为生活费，剩下的钱全部存进了那个账户。施魏因施泰格在曼彻斯特眼睁睁地看着账户里的钱越来越多，波多尔斯基炫耀地告诉他我比你能挣钱啊史崴泥，以后还是我包养你吧。  
不过波多尔斯基从来没告诉施魏因施泰格他到底需要付出多少才能换回这些钱，有时候他疲倦地坐在浴室门口，实在是没有力气脱下沾着暗红色血迹的衬衣。血不是他的，是那些混蛋的，谁说谈生意的时候不让带枪的，怎么就没人遵守呢。那几个混蛋最后他收拾了一顿，用了一个金属的棒球棒。波多尔斯基也更倾向枪支，毕竟胜算大一些，而且他也好久没找人练练散打了，拳头和腿脚像生了锈的机器一样，是时候上点儿机油了。他坐在门口坐了好久，久到需要一个人来拉他一把。  
波多尔斯基承认，他想念史崴泥了。

集合地在奥格斯堡，这是勒夫先生的意思。托比亚斯前几天还打电话问他什么时候回来，要不要回来看看小侄子。施魏因施泰格算了算时间，还够先回慕尼黑一趟，所以他直接回了慕尼黑，托比亚斯抱着儿子去飞机场接他。小侄子的眉眼逐渐显现，和托比亚斯一模一样。托比亚斯还告诉自家弟弟酒馆那边的朋友也很想念他，施魏因施泰格也要空出时间去趟酒馆。于是晚上九点当施魏因施泰格出现在酒馆的时候，整个酒馆沸腾了起来。  
每个人都上来和施魏因施泰格拥抱，还有人和他碰拳，大家都很高兴。巴德递给他一杯啤酒，施魏因施泰格终于喝到了家乡的啤酒，比英国佬的好喝多了。巴德告诉他拉姆在楼上的办公室，还没走。施魏因施泰格拿着酒杯上了楼。  
拉姆还是那副样子，他在整理文件，施魏因施泰格敲门的时候他说了一声请进，声音里带着疲倦。  
拉姆走过来拍了拍施魏因施泰格的肩膀：“召集下来了？在慕尼黑？”  
“在奥格斯堡，我先回了趟家。”  
“是应该回去看看，这这都多久没回来了？”  
“半年？”  
“挺久的。”  
“最近怎么样，菲利普？”  
“还是老样子啊，每天忙得要死。”  
拉姆和施魏因施泰格之间不需要任何掩饰，小个子男人揉了揉眼睛，那样子看起来困倦的不得了，虽然现在才刚刚九点，要知道平常事情多的话他十点才能离开酒馆。施魏因施泰格的情况也差不多，没事的时候真的很悠闲，但事情来了之后忙的话根本没有休息的时间。  
拉姆和施魏因施泰格一起下楼，小个子在临走之前喝了一杯啤酒。他俩坐在小圆桌旁边，就像以前那样，只是他们谈话的内容，与以前截然相反。

【35】  
最近发生的事情太多，施魏因施泰格不知道要从哪里说起。胡梅尔斯的到来是他没想到的，应该说是所有人都没想到的。再加上有几个年轻人要离开的消息也传了出来，所以施魏因施泰格只能从波多尔斯基身上说起了。  
“下次见到卢卡斯你也要劝劝他，科隆的事情他不可能一辈子掺和。科隆自己也能行，没必要让他隔三差五地去送钱，匿名也没有用，谁不知道当年的科隆王子对故乡念念不忘。”拉姆咽下一口啤酒，从嘴唇到舌根，苦涩到底。  
施魏因施泰格的脸在灯光下明明灭灭，看得不是很清楚：“我劝过他多少次了，没有用。卢基固执成什么样你又不是不知道，我听说他准备回科隆开店呢。”  
“开店？”拉姆瞪大了眼睛：“开什么店？”  
“卖衣服还有配饰的店，卢基还给自己设计了一个品牌，你懂的。”  
拉姆很想喝干了啤酒直接走人。这个话题已经失去了继续讨论的意义。波多尔斯基的品味倒不是说有多差劲儿，只是他一直把实用放在了第一位，结果就是他的衣服虽然看起来真不咋地但是的确很结实耐穿。如果说波多尔斯基要开店，那么排着队去买衣服的绝对不是平常市民，估计都是各大帮派的人吧。  
“我记得卢基还给我发过设计图，我找一下……”施魏因施泰格一边说一边掏出手机翻了半天，最后把手机递了过来，拉姆看了看图标，还算凑合，只是在迷彩帽上印那么大一个AHA是生怕别人看不见你吗。  
“至于开店之后的收入，科隆一半卢基一半。”  
“至少在科隆有人罩着卢卡斯了，”拉姆笑了几声，这对于波多尔斯基而言是件好事，“如果我去科隆，我一定会光顾一下那家店的。”  
“或许给曼努买几件衣服？”施魏因施泰格坏笑道。  
“对了，你说起曼努我想起来了，他身边可不能没有人，看他最近闲的，你不准备让他带几个年轻人练练手？”  
“我找了，勒沃库森的那个孩子，嗯，还有远在巴塞罗那的孩子，勒夫先生的意思是这样，所以我把他们也叫到奥格斯堡，等曼努去了之后就有的忙了。”  
“那就好，天啊你都不知道他最近闲的已经开始找机车帮的人飙车去了，不到十一点绝对不回家。我就不明白飙车有什么好玩的，他最开始买摩托车可没跟我说还想这么玩。”  
望着拉姆的脸，施魏因施泰格不知道要不要告诉自己的发小“菲利普啊你现在这个样子真的很像中年妇女”。他知道只要自己敢说菲利普就能从桌子下面掏出那把小刀在自己的脖子上磨一磨，不过上天还是眷顾了他，这时候穆勒冲进了酒馆，身边是莱万，莱万似乎并没有拦住穆勒，因为看他的脸色，穆勒带来的并不是什么好消息。  
“菲利菲利菲利！曼努跟机车帮的人打起来啦！”

拉姆黑着脸蹬蹬蹬上了楼，施魏因施泰格只能善良地望着穆勒，嘴里的话却并不那么善良：“托马斯你就不能小点儿声吗！再说曼努打不过那么机车帮吗？不就是几个小混混吗！你至于吗！”  
“巴斯蒂你都不知道，这段时间啊……”穆勒还没说完，就被莱万捂着嘴拖到一边，临走的时候莱万只说了一句：“曼努现在打不过他们了。”  
莱万这一句话让施魏因施泰格不禁感慨自己这才走了多长时间就连机车帮都改头换面东山再起了。  
等施魏因施泰格转过头的时候，拉姆已经提着一个黑色的包走了下来，脸色依旧很差。穆勒还想跟着拉姆一起去，但是被莱万拉着无法动弹。施魏因施泰格只能站起来：“我跟你一起吧，正好我也想看看他们现在能厉害到哪里去。”  
“等到了那里你就知道了。”拉姆把包扔给施魏因施泰格，慕尼黑的前副首领掂了掂包，看起来拉姆带了不少好玩的。  
“我很期待啊菲利普。”

拉姆和施魏因施泰格一前一后离开了酒馆，他们应该是开车过去了。莱万这才放开穆勒，后者不开心地整理着袖子，上面都是刚才莱万抓着他留下的褶子：“罗伯特！我也想去看菲利收拾他们！”  
“你就安静地待在这里，刚才要不是我拉着你跑你早就被那一梭子弹打到了好吗！”  
“我跑得很快！”  
“那也快不过子弹！”  
“那个……”巴德从柜台后面探出头：“这里可以喝东西，但是不要在这里吵架好吗？”

【36】  
穆勒和莱万在一起之后，除了整天腻在一起就是一起出去做事，基本上没有分开的时候。罗本曾经还想和里贝里打赌，说他们会不会吵架，赌了十欧。别看是小数目，里贝里的钱可是从阿拉巴那里拿来的。阿拉巴也倒不是真的缺这十块钱，只是他现在正攒钱去趟柏林，里贝里知道他想去看看在赫塔手底下做事的维泽尔，所以也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，不过在坑学徒这件事上毫不手软。等罗本和里贝里分别拉着莱万和穆勒坐在小圆桌边的时候，他们得到的答案是罗本最不想看到的。  
穆勒笑得可开心了，莱万只是摇摇头，说没有啊我们没吵过架。  
里贝里高兴地把罗本放在桌上的十欧拿了过来，塞进了阿拉巴的手里。阿拉巴把钱放好，然后去吧台给罗本拿酒。  
罗本只是输在时间上了。

拉姆和施魏因施泰格走之后，莱万和穆勒站在小酒馆里吵得惊天地泣鬼神。巴德苦着脸往后躲，再往后躲，就是想离战局远些，可是穆勒堵在他的逃生路线上，这让巴德有些难办。拉姆先生和施魏因施泰格都走了，罗本和里贝里也不在，阿隆索贝尔纳特拉菲尼亚一脸看好戏的表情，基米希想帮忙啊，可是就他那样谁也拉不开啊。  
所以巴德只能自救了，他摸出柜台下面的那把短冲锋枪，指着正在吵架的两个人，用最大的声音吼道：“要吵架出去吵！”  
巴德的这一句话似乎点醒了莱万和穆勒。穆勒首先闭上了嘴，莱万有些抱歉地看着巴德，准备拉穆勒出去聊。可是他伸出了手，却没碰着穆勒的胳膊。穆勒往后躲了一下，板着脸说晚上不回去了，我住霍尔格那里。  
巴德感觉自己今天晚上别想睡觉了。

巴德的屋子比以前拉姆住的屋子稍微大一些，但也只是稍微大一些，两个人住肯定是不够，可是穆勒都当着那么多人的面把话搁那儿了，巴德就是想反驳也没有用。莱万走的时候挺不情愿，他还想和穆勒说些什么，不过穆勒一直往后躲，最后直接窜到楼上。巴德只能从吧台后面出来，拍着莱万的肩膀说：“罗伯特，你放心吧，我会劝劝他的。托马斯就是倔，过一阵子就好了。”  
波兰人要了杯啤酒，喝完了才离开酒馆。  
莱万刚走，酒馆里就炸开了锅。几个西班牙老乡说着语速飞快的西班牙语，透彻分析刚才穆勒和莱万的种种细节，坐在一边的基米希默默地蹭到吧台上，他听不懂西班牙语，也不想知道为什么穆勒和莱万吵得那么凶。  
巴德和他的心情一样，可是穆勒现在还躲在自己的卧室里赌气，想完全脱身是不可能了，所以巴德决定速战速决。  
拉姆和施魏因施泰格估计不能回来了，所以巴德关上了酒馆的大门。

穆勒和巴德可以称得上是铁哥们儿，他们从十几岁的时候就整天混在一起。那时候拜仁的羽翼还未丰满，街头上都是一些小帮派，和睦的时候大家可以做生意，关系危险的时候也可以对彼此动动拳头动动刀子。那时候枪支的普及范围还没有现在这么广，不过就算是能人手一把枪，也不能保证打起架来子弹能命中目标。  
他们俩加入拜仁的时候都是少年，刚开始的时候没有人知道他们是谁，穆勒曾经发誓要让慕尼黑都知道他叫托马斯·穆勒，而巴德在一边嘲讽他说就你这一大众的名字还让别人知道呢，穆勒立马说那知道我长什么样子也行啊，我可不想就这么无声无息地死掉。  
穆勒最后一句话说到点子上了。频繁的冲突让拜仁应接不暇，每次回来的人都比离开的人少，即使年轻可以拼，但他们拼的已经不是拳头了，而是命。穆勒一直不赞成这种没有头脑的往前冲，所以他更喜欢先躲在一边观察，等摸透对方的情况之后再下手。这或许就是他最后真的能让慕尼黑知道他叫托马斯·穆勒的原因。  
巴德推开卧室门，穆勒正躲在小沙发上生闷气。他怀里抱着巴德最喜欢的伯尼熊玩偶，那个身长一米五的家伙看起来比穆勒都壮实，更不要说那颗大脑袋了，配上穆勒苦闷的表情很合适。巴德努力告诉自己千万别笑出来，要不然穆勒肯定会找自己切磋的。  
“好吧，托马斯，你能放开伯尼吗？他被你勒得都缺氧了。”巴德挤出一个缓解气氛的笑容。  
“首先，霍尔格你竟然用‘他’来称呼伯尼；其次，你是从哪里看出伯尼缺氧的？”  
“你勒着他的脖子啊，对，用你那小细胳膊。天啊，我每天看到你四肢都要抑制自己千万别把它们扯断了，真让人嫉妒，托马斯。”  
“这话你从十五岁的时候就开始说了霍尔格，相当没有创意。”穆勒把脸埋进伯尼的脑袋里，声音很闷。  
“所以你能放开伯尼吗？请让他待在沙发里可以吗？”巴德还是特别客气，因为一般到这时候他应该上来把穆勒提溜到一边。  
穆勒放开了伯尼，然后一头扎进了巴德的床铺里。好吧，巴德告诉自己，赶紧劝劝这该死的混球，他已经把阵地转移到自己的床了。  
“托马斯，你能跟我讲讲你为什么要和罗伯特吵架吗？对，我就是这么八卦，讲给我听听行吗？”

【37】  
巴德承认他没谈过恋爱，即使有过一两个喜欢的小姑娘也都是单恋，毕竟没有几个姑娘有勇气喜欢上街边的小混混。现在巴德不在街边混了，他成为了一个成功的酒保兼打手，但他也接触不到姑娘，来酒馆里喝酒的都是大老爷们儿，哪有什么姑娘。  
所以他做好了被穆勒和莱万的故事闪瞎狗眼的准备，不过即使如此他还是感觉自己的心脏不太舒服，现在特别想找个称手的东西打死托马斯，对，就是打死他，以绝后患。  
穆勒的语速很快，把和诺伊尔一起出去飙车结果遇上机车帮的事情大致讲了讲，花了半个小时的时间。这已经是进步了，巴德心想，如果换做平时肯定要花一个小时的。说完之后穆勒躺在巴德的床上装死，巴德用了半分钟的时间总结出他们吵架的原因：穆勒想去帮诺伊尔，但是没有武器，莱万想先把穆勒拉出战局，穆勒不愿意。  
好吧，好吧，就是这么件小事都能吵成这样。巴德摆出一副苦口婆心的样子，说出的第一句话却很直白：“托马斯，我认为是你的错。”  
穆勒立马就从床上跳了起来：“霍尔格你说什么？！”  
“我说是你的错，托马斯。你应该听罗伯特的，毕竟你想帮曼努也没法帮啊。”  
“那我也不能扔下他不管啊！”  
“那不叫扔下他，回来报信告诉拉姆先生也是不错的选择。再说罗伯特也是为了你好，你不应该那么说他的，而且还当着那么多人的面。”  
穆勒的表情僵住了，他开始在脑子里回放刚才和莱万吵架的几个经典镜头，顺便回忆了一下自己都说了什么。他当时只顾着说，都没注意到酒馆里坐着谁，都在用什么眼神看着他们。  
穆勒不在意别人的眼神，他只在意莱万的眼神。他模糊地记得莱万最后好像有点儿失望地看着自己，只是吵架的时候还在气头上，所有的细节都被忽视。  
“那……那我该怎么办啊？”  
“给罗伯特打个电话？你要是不想打我给他打也行，今天晚上回去睡吧。”  
穆勒摸出了手机，巴德下楼给自己倒杯水，他感到口干舌燥。

解决了穆勒和莱万的问题让巴德很有成就感。而拉姆和施魏因施泰格那边还在忙碌。等施魏因施泰格开车载着拉姆赶到机车帮那里的时候，诺伊尔已经被堵在里面有十多分钟了。拉姆远远地看到诺伊尔被十几支枪指着，但是没有任何的慌乱，神定气闲。  
拉姆下了车。施魏因施泰格提着黑色的包，声音很大地喊道：“喂，你们领头的在哪里？”  
诺伊尔往这边转头，在看到来人的时候眨了眨眼睛。拉姆恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后表情阴暗地扫视着周围的人，直到有一个染着蓝毛的年轻人走了出来。  
“谁找我？”  
“我来找我的朋友，他是输掉比赛了吗？”拉姆指了指诺伊尔。  
“不，相反，他赢了比赛，”蓝毛年轻人笑了，只是他笑起来很丑，“我们想问问成功的秘诀，可是他不肯告诉我们。”  
“有些东西是不能说的，既然不想说为什么要强迫他说呢？”拉姆也笑了，施魏因施泰格很熟悉那个笑容，那是在动手前给对方的最后通牒。  
“如果我们非想知道呢？”年轻人往前走了一步。  
拉姆耸了耸肩：“那就没办法了。”  
下一秒蓝毛年轻人发出了一声轻微的“哦”，他连眼睛都没眨，只是感觉自己喉咙很热，紧接着冷彻心扉，他感觉到有什么东西从身体里流失，他想要控制住自己的身体，可是他失去了平衡感，失去了眼前的画面，他能听见有人发出怒吼，大声咒骂，紧接着是枪声和爆炸声，他被人踩踏，被人踢到了马路边，血液泼洒一地，跑起来的时候脚下容易打滑。  
拉姆带来的小型炸弹很好用，烟雾很大，又不会发出太大声音。在割断领头人的喉咙之后，施魏因施泰格从包里掏出了小型炸弹，而诺伊尔也夺过了一把枪，HK416自动步枪放在这些人手里真是浪费。只需要几分钟，控制了这一小段公路的机车帮就完蛋了，从领头的到跟随者，进停尸房的进停尸房，进医院的进医院，拉姆下手还是轻了许多，主要是诺伊尔没什么事儿，要不然，施魏因施泰格都不敢想。

诺伊尔提着枪小心地穿过马路。施魏因施泰格能想象到接下来会发生什么，所以他选择先回车上休息一会儿。拉姆抿着嘴站在马路这边，等待着诺伊尔躲着发出痛苦呻吟的人和寂静的尸体走过来。  
诺伊尔试图蒙混过关：“菲利普……”  
“跟机车帮的人玩得开心？”拉姆的语气很冷，比冰冻的血液还冷。  
“其实没那么严重……”  
“没那么严重？！没那么严重你叫托马斯回来报信？！你是不是长能耐了？！以为自己很厉害了？连枪都不怕了？曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，我警告你，如果再有下一次，你就立马给我滚，滚得越远越好！”  
拉姆声音尖锐，就差一拳打在诺伊尔的脸上让他清醒清醒了。诺伊尔的认错态度很好，一直低着头听，没有一句反驳。施魏因施泰格坐在车里也能听见拉姆的声音，他偷偷地乐了好久，等诺伊尔和拉姆一起坐上车的时候收住了笑容。他送诺伊尔和拉姆回去，然后自己赶回了家，第二天还要去奥格斯堡呢。

拉姆一路上都没说话，回家之后直接洗澡上床睡觉，就算诺伊尔把他裹进怀里都没说话。  
“好吧，菲利普，我错了，我以后再也不出去飙车了。”  
“曼努，记住你说的话。对了，明天你就准备一下去奥格斯堡吧，召集令下来了。”

【38】  
诺伊尔知道这次召集的重要性。夏天对于欧洲而言就是狂欢的季节，这个夏天也不例外。只是今年的生意不太好，欧洲范围内就没有几家挣够钱的。勒夫先生的意思也是很明显，趁着这个夏天要给德国留下足够多的财产，大家都必须全力以赴。诺伊尔要做的很简单，他要做德国的支柱，就像以前拉姆那样，坐在谈判桌的最前面，他要帮施魏因施泰格，帮德国谈成生意，挣到钱。  
拉姆这次终于不需要在夏天坐飞机去不同的陌生地方了，他可以舒舒服服地待在屋子里，喝着冰镇啤酒看书，或者出去走走，给自己买上一份足够好吃的晚餐，而不是令人乏味的飞机餐。  
“菲利普，你真的要继续这种老年生活吗？”诺伊尔伸出胳膊，让拉姆枕上。拉姆的头发其实很柔软，偶尔打上发胶就像一根根刺，不过那都是很久很久之前的事情了。诺伊尔在施魏因施泰格那里看过以前的照片，那时候他们都很年轻，笑容明媚。  
“要不然呢，我可不想再四处奔波了。”拉姆态度很坚决。  
“两个月都待在慕尼黑？”诺伊尔想了想，挺可怕的，两个月不离开慕尼黑，虽然平常他们也不是整天跑到别的地方，但是除了穆勒，没人能做到两个月都不离开慕尼黑。  
“说起来了，”拉姆突然坐了起来，被子从肩膀上滑了下去，他没穿上衣，后背光滑，伸胳膊摸到了手机，“我前几天去找米洛，他说过几天要去意大利度假，米夏虽然一起跟着去，但还是挺无聊的，所以他邀请了我，说反正也没什么事情。”  
“意大利？”诺伊尔看着拉姆低头看手机的侧脸。  
“是啊，本来想去英国的，但是米洛不喜欢英国菜，天啊估计没人喜欢英国菜，也不知道佩尔和梅苏特这几年都是怎么熬过来的。”拉姆把手机扔到一边，又躺了下来。  
“什么时候走？”  
“明天，米夏有架直升飞机。哦，曼努，你别告诉我你想要直升飞机！”拉姆分明看见诺伊尔的眼睛都亮了，就在听见“直升飞机”这个词语的时候。  
“好吧好吧我知道，我不要直升飞机。”  
拉姆很疑惑，为什么诺伊尔会对交通工具这么着迷呢？

第二天一大早诺伊尔就收拾东西坐上了施魏因施泰格的车。施魏因施泰格说一个人开车去奥格斯堡太累，所以他把车钥匙扔给了诺伊尔。拉姆站在窗边看了很久，一边看一边喝掉了家里最后一杯橙汁。他的行李就在门口，诺伊尔帮忙收拾的，慕尼黑的看守者一边收拾一边跟拉姆絮絮叨叨说了半天，最后说要保持联系，但是不要告诉他玩得有多开心。诺伊尔也想出去度假，带着拉姆，去澳大利亚，或者是南美洲，一个阳光明媚的地方。拉姆站在旁边耸耸肩，至少现在不行，德国还很需要他。

拉姆绝对没想到巴拉克再次挑战了慕尼黑的防空系统，他竟然直接把直升飞机开到了市区一栋楼房的房顶，克洛泽坐在里面冲着被风吹得烦躁的拉姆招手。要不是看到克洛泽，拉姆真的能从包里拿出枪微笑着朝直升飞机扫射。与此同时拉姆开始考虑要不要升级慕尼黑的防空系统，要不然为什么在没有人警告的情况下巴拉克就这样飞了进来。  
不过这样也好，省去了不少时间，拉姆爬上飞机之后还是挺高兴的。  
克洛泽很喜欢罗马，地中海是个适宜度假的地方。所以他在几年前就搞到了一栋很不错的小别墅，巴拉克和他一人出了一半的钱，这样他们就在意大利有了一个落脚点。拉姆本来以为只有他们三个人来度假，很明显他低估了克洛泽呼朋唤友的能力。  
当拉姆在别墅门口看见戴着墨镜穿着五彩斑斓的沙滩裤的佩尔·默特萨克，他就知道这绝对不是普普通通的度假，而是一场老友会。默特萨克提着包大声地朝着他们打招呼，德语成功吸引了几个路过的意大利人的注意力，不过这都无所谓，这个接近两米的男人从来都不会特别注意别人对他的看法，所以他才会在庆功宴的时候爬上桌子跳着自创的舞蹈，要不然就拿着麦克风不撒手，谢天谢地他唱歌不跑调。  
克洛泽给几个老朋友发了邀请，现在看来只有默特萨克一个人来了。阿内·弗里德里希在美国，给美国人做什么翻译，其实他完全有能力去电视台应聘，记者就是个不错的选择，拉姆记得以前他就说阿内如果不拿枪就是个记者，这个男人到底有多热爱镜头没人知道；托斯滕·弗林斯在不莱梅，每天为自己的帮派做忙不完的工作，在回复克洛泽的邮件里他很粗鲁地比了个中指，那意思就是说“你们不来帮忙就算了还敢炫耀出去玩的事情”，克洛泽笑着告诉他下一次去不莱梅找他，托斯滕立马拒绝了。  
“所以也就变成了我们四个人在意大利晒太阳了？”拉姆放下了包。  
“现在看就是这样了，葡萄酒喝吗？米夏，我记得酒窖里……”克洛泽转向了巴拉克。  
“酒窖里有酒，不过你确定刚来就要喝酒吗？”  
“那怎么了。”克洛泽无辜地看着巴拉克。  
拉姆和默特萨克对视了一下，他们达成了共识：还是先去沙滩晒太阳吧。

【39】  
拉姆并不是那么热衷于沙滩太阳还有冷饮之类的东西，但是默特萨克却抱着十二分的热情。拉姆推断这极其有可能是因为英国的阳光并不是那么充足，所以每年默特萨克都会选择一个阳光美好的地方度假，待上一个月两个月，心满意足了才回去。  
就在克洛泽和巴拉克为是否应该去酒窖取酒的事情争论的时候，拉姆已经跟着默特萨克离开了别墅。默特萨克嘲笑了拉姆那条大红色的沙滩裤，而拉姆回击说你的沙滩裤上还全是绿色小恐龙呢，这是准备在沙滩上吸引小孩子的注意力吗。  
默特萨克闭上了嘴，之前一起被召集的时候他就领教过拉姆的能力，这个小个子绝对不会示弱，即使在默特萨克把他抱起来的时候也会全力挣扎，不过这么说来，高个子男人莫名其妙笑了，走在一边的拉姆奇怪地仰起了头：“佩尔，你笑什么？”  
“没什么没什么。菲利普你想喝点儿什么？”默特萨克顺利地转移了话题，他指着冷饮摊，拉姆开始考虑要不要尝尝没喝过的热带水果鸡尾酒。  
意大利的沙滩是个好地方，帅哥美女走在沙滩上很是养眼。默特萨克戴着戒指，所以被搭讪这件事成为拉姆的独享。这杯鸡尾酒还没喝完，已经有两个小姑娘和三个男人过来找拉姆聊天了，默特萨克丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，还用生硬的意大利语在一边起哄。拉姆委婉地拒绝了所有人，然后转向了默特萨克，那眼神里带着刀：“佩尔，你是不是特别喜欢沙滩？想不想一辈子都待在这里？”  
默特萨克果断摇头，赶紧跑到冷饮摊给拉姆买了一杯啤酒：“菲利普你别生气嘛，我就是逗你玩，要是曼努知道——”  
“曼努？你还知道曼努？”拉姆顺手接过了啤酒，但是审问并没有结束。  
默特萨克支支吾吾也没说明白，不过拉姆已经看出来其中的关系。诺伊尔经常给厄齐尔打电话，厄齐尔和默特萨克都在伦敦，后面的事情也就顺理成章了。  
一看就是帮派里的事情不忙，要不然哪有这么多时间管慕尼黑的事情。

克洛泽和巴拉克来到沙滩是在两个小时之后，那时候沙滩上的人不是特别多，已经不是很吵闹了。拉姆说克洛泽和巴拉克真的变成老人了，就喜欢清静的地方。克洛泽倒红酒的手一抖，巴拉克则不太在意地说我们都忙了那么长时间了想清静还不行啊。默特萨克品着酒没说话，夕阳融进了远处的海水里，默特萨克想知道这时候海水是不是暖和的，是不是有阳光的味道。这个来自汉诺威的男人喜欢暖和的东西，也喜欢有把握的东西，他很早就学会了操控自己，操控别人，这是他的优点，也是他的致命之处，操控的角度和力度都将影响到最后的结果。  
所以喝完酒之后默特萨克就跳进了海里，带着决然和不回头的信心。拉姆从克洛泽带来的野餐篮里找到了一个看起来还不错的三明治，可是他还没吃完就被一身海水的默特萨克拖进了海里，就像几年前一样，拉姆在默特萨克眼里依旧是那个“来自慕尼而且逗逗还是挺好玩”的年轻人，拉姆的挣扎都变成了无用功，那边克洛泽和巴拉克都要笑弯腰了，他们就这么看着拉姆被默特萨克扔进了海里。  
那一瞬间拉姆突然有些同情阿内。两年前阿内去巴西看望过他们，结果被施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基联手扔进了海里。其实现在拉姆的情况还要好些，阿内那时候只带了一套衣服，就这样被海水毁掉了（不过后来波多尔斯基还是陪着阿内在当地买了衣服，那些花花绿绿的颜色让阿内看起来就像个普通的观光客，而不是美国影子首领的发言人）。  
默特萨克在海里手舞足蹈，他还在笑，拉姆恶狠狠地朝他那边游过去，冲着这个傻大个泼水，克洛泽还在岸上给他加油呢。  
好吧，好吧，这时候已经没有慕尼黑首领了，拉姆感觉自己重新回到了二十岁闹来闹去的日子，极其幼稚，极其无聊，但是他们就这么吵闹着，就差把沙滩监管者闹来了。默特萨克从德语切换到了英语：“菲利普，你会不会被当成小孩子溺水了？”  
拉姆的英语不是很好，但是他还是听懂了这句话，所以他奋力冲向了默特萨克，那架势就是要和他同归于尽。默特萨克往岸边快速地游去，这个男人在海里简直就是一条鱼，鲸鱼，鲨鱼，随便选，要不然他怎么能游这么快。  
拉姆湿淋淋地上了岸，默特萨克早就坐在躺椅上擦头发了。克洛泽贴心地递给拉姆毛巾，拉姆现在只想找默特萨克报仇，不过他的手机在这时候响了起来，来电人不是诺伊尔，而是施魏因施泰格，拉姆接起了电话。  
“怎么样？斯洛伐克人还好对付吗？”  
“谈判失败了，我们要交出东欧百分之三的军火生意。”

【40】  
斯洛伐克人的实力他们并不是很清楚，因为夏天的谈判桌边已经很久没有斯洛伐克人的身影了，再加上这次参加谈判的一半人都是年轻人，第一次坐在谈判桌边的效果不言而喻。  
施魏因施泰格倒没有特别担心，他在电话里说这是预想中的结果，军火生意也可以再抢回来，只要他们在接下来的谈判中尽全力就好。傍晚的沙滩迅速失去了温度，拉姆只说了几句就挂掉了电话，他身上的衬衣已经湿透了，全拜默特萨克所赐。巴拉克订到了餐馆的位子，四个人坐上车准备去吃晚饭。  
“失去百分之三的军火生意不太要紧，”侍者把前菜端上桌之后默特萨克说起来这次生意，“东欧的形势有多复杂谁能摸清楚，少去做生意也好。”  
拉姆喝了一口水，他的表情没有丝毫的放松：“巴斯蒂也这么说的，可这是对勒夫先生的质疑，德国现在需要胜利，而不是一而再再而三的失败。”  
“我们要相信勒夫先生，”巴拉克突然插了一句，“既然他现在有权召集，那他也有权力做任何决定，质疑对他而言早就没有任何作用了。”  
拉姆没有说话，默特萨克开始和克洛泽闲聊，并且邀请他们有空去伦敦玩，克洛泽很感兴趣。灯光明亮的屋子总是能看清外面的人，吃着沙拉的拉姆突然意识到一个问题，那就是他们四个人出现在罗马似乎并没有惊动黑手党。  
“那是因为我和他们交情还不错，所以他们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”克洛泽这么解释。

克洛泽和罗马人的交情如何拉姆并不知晓，他只知道这几年空闲的时候克洛泽经常来意大利，他总说意大利人有时候还是挺需要德国人的，拉姆总是不以为然。对于意大利的印象拉姆仅仅停留在都灵的“老妇人”和米兰的两兄弟，红黑和蓝黑的纠缠以及“老妇人”的力量。克洛泽虽然没有说得那么明白，但是拉姆能感觉出克洛泽在意大利的关系绝对不仅仅止于一套房子和一家餐厅。巴拉克应该是知道得最多的那个人，但是他不说，从英国回来之后他就一直安心和克洛泽待在一起，对外界的事情缺乏兴趣，假装自己已经退休好多年。他和格尔兰，和鲁梅尼格都很像，即使不再干预台面上的事情，但是他们自身的力量并未消失，在内心中鼓动，躁动，希冀一场实实在在的战争，这样他们才能释放皮肤之下的巨大能量。  
晚餐结束得不早，侍者最后告知不需要付餐费，克洛泽笑得很明朗，然后坚决要把钱留下。拉姆仿佛能感觉到餐厅的老板就在某个角落看着这边的情况，可是这都是不靠谱的感觉，拉姆没有深究。  
回到别墅之后默特萨克就窜上了房顶，说要喝啤酒看星星，克洛泽那边已经开始和巴拉克商量浴缸里要什么颜色的泡泡浴了，拉姆心想你们两个都快四十的人了还玩什么泡泡浴，你们是五六岁的小姑娘吗。这或许就是拉姆跟在默特萨克后面离开房间的原因。  
不过拉姆没有选择和默特萨克一起上房顶，他给诺伊尔打了个电话。  
“……所以说是那两个孩子跟着去了？你没去？”  
“巴斯蒂说勒夫先生更想要看看年轻人的力量，所以我就没去，坐在后方果然很无聊，要不是巴斯蒂和卢卡斯一直在旁边讲笑话，我估计我都能睡过去。”  
“曼努，你能严肃对待这件事吗？”  
“我很严肃了，我都告诉贝恩德和马克要怎么做了，可细致了，巴斯蒂都说我的耐心无人能比。”  
“那就好。”  
“你们在意大利玩得怎么样？”  
“都挺好的，估计我回去能晒黑些。”  
“真羡慕你们。”  
“安心工作吧曼努，我要去找点儿啤酒喝了，你早点儿休息。”  
“我会的，再见菲利普。”

等拉姆爬上房顶的时候默特萨克已经解决掉了三瓶啤酒，空瓶子扔在一边。默特萨克很喜欢笑，生气起来也一样可怕，想想看一个一米九八的男人咆哮起来的样子就像一头愤怒的长颈鹿在草原上奔腾，扬了你一脸沙子。不过他的脾气被很好地管理起来，只要不涉及一些原则问题他是不会生气的。两年前南美洲的那场“战争”中，在他们难分胜负的时候有个不怕死的人还想找默特萨克谈谈未来的形势，问的问题很是尖锐，幸好默特萨克的脑子已经冷静了许多，才没有和人家吵起来。  
默特萨克递过来啤酒，语气平淡：“菲利普，你当时是怎么想要交出戒指的？”  
“因为我知道我的任务已经完成了，很简单。”  
“哦。”默特萨克咽下啤酒，沉默了一会儿才开始漫不经心地聊天：“我在英国的时候就希望自己能待在一个舒舒服服的地方，没有那么多雨水，饭菜也足够好，可是我现在在这里却有些不自在了。”  
“过于舒适了吗？”  
“差不多……或许是我已经习惯伦敦了？你也是吗，菲利普，习惯了慕尼黑？”  
拉姆没有回答这个问题，他让寂静在空气了蔓延，一口一口灌下啤酒。默特萨克也没有说话，两个人真的坐在房顶喝啤酒看星星了，直到克洛泽喊他们下来，说是有什么足球比赛。  
“佩尔，这不是习不习惯的问题，这是你的内心选择。”  
拉姆下楼的时候对着默特萨克这么说。高个子男人正在归拢空酒瓶，弯着腰的样子很可笑。拉姆过去帮他，就像几年前那样。

【41】  
拉姆在意大利过得很舒服，没有账本，没有紧急计划，脑子完全放空，时间被阳光美食外加聊天挤占，克洛泽总能带他们去不同的餐厅，去不同的地方，有时候是古老街道里的不知名小店，有时候则是罗马有名的酒吧和博物馆。伦敦的首领、慕尼黑的首领还有德国的元老走在罗马的街道上，手里攥着博物馆的门票，还在为某幅画的意境争论不休。默特萨克和巴拉克走在后面，安静地远离了这场没有结果的讨论。拉姆和克洛泽算是对上了，全然不顾多少年的情谊，就差在街上拼个你死我活了。  
不过他们不会变成那样的，至少克洛泽不会在意大利动手，而拉姆身边也没有趁手的武器和适合的帮手。  
审视忖度，这是基本准则。

然而施魏因施泰格的日子并没有这么轻松。他们离开奥格斯堡去了盖尔森基兴，在那里他们要和匈牙利人谈笔小生意。但他们不能有轻易的放松，上次斯洛伐克的教训还是很惨痛。诺伊尔和赫韦德斯倒是很开心，萨内也是差不多的心情，不过这个二十岁出头的孩子没有经历过以前的种种事情，所以他的开心中多了几分天真，而不是沧桑。  
胡梅尔斯不知道从那里弄来了两条黑色的手链，在他热切的注视下赫韦德斯戴在了手腕上，诺伊尔看着赫韦德斯平常什么都不戴的右手腕上多了东西还很不适应，并且开始考虑要不要在所有事情都完成了之后回去给拉姆也弄个手链。波多尔斯基不知道从哪里听说诺伊尔要买手链（或许是读心术？诺伊尔并没有向任何人说过要买手链的事情），便极力向他推荐自己设计的手链。诺伊尔看了半天，他想问问施魏因施泰格是怎么忍受波多尔斯基这耐用不耐看的画风的，施魏因施泰格读懂了诺伊尔的眼神，他把波多尔斯基拉走了，两个人骑着自行车出去兜风，诺伊尔突然开始怀念自己的摩托车，然后就想起了拉姆。  
诺伊尔承认他很想念拉姆，有好几次打电话的时候他都想邀请拉姆跟他们一起去谈判，可是转念想想拉姆在度假啊，总不能不让这个小个子彻底休息休息吧，所以在通话中总有那么几秒钟的停顿，拉姆还没张嘴问那边怎么了，诺伊尔就若无其事地继续说着一些小事，比如德拉克斯勒上次跟着赫韦德斯去练射击了，赫韦德斯夸奖他进步很大，德拉克斯勒的眼神很深邃，不像以前的那个孩子了。  
“尤里安啊，他的能力和愿望是成正比的，只要能力变强，愿望总会实现的。”拉姆说得很抽象，但是诺伊尔还是听懂了：“愿望？他许了什么愿望？”  
“我怎么会知道？”拉姆轻声笑了：“不过或许有一天他会超过马里奥，或许会超过托马斯，他会变强。”  
德拉克斯勒的话题很快就被接下来的谈判打断了，这次诺伊尔要亲自去谈判了，施魏因施泰格把戒指给了他，穆勒在一边嚷嚷说曼努你可千万别戴错啊。诺伊尔默默地把戒指收好，然后和胡梅尔斯交换了一个“赶紧拖着托马斯打牌”的眼神。  
打牌的时候诺伊尔还在想拉姆。  
或者说他没有一刻不在想拉姆。

和匈牙利人谈判那天下着很大的雨，诺伊尔已经好久没有感受过盖尔森基兴的雨了。他打着黑色的雨伞走在人群后面，深色的表情和深色的眼神。他突然想起来以前他们经常冒着雨和隔壁街道的小混混打架，雨水和血水混合流了一地，有时候还有某些没骨气的家伙的眼泪。诺伊尔下手狠厉，他从来没后悔过自己做过的任何一个决定，从来没有。赫韦德斯曾经说过诺伊尔过于绝对，不后悔是好事，但不能说一直都是件好事，所以有时候被别人捅了刀子躺在地下室里缝合伤口的时候诺伊尔就考虑自己又在哪里走错了一步呢，为什么会有现在的结果呢。  
握紧伞把的时候戒指就像刻进了手指一般，匈牙利人站在那里，表情被雨水模糊。诺伊尔听见施魏因施泰格给大家鼓劲儿，勒夫先生也跟着来了，今天他们必须拿下生意。诺伊尔继续往前走，就像以前那样，不回头。

拉姆接到短信的时候正坐在街边的咖啡店里听克洛泽和巴拉克一唱一和地科普咖啡豆。默特萨克想要表达对此不感兴趣，可是他张不开嘴。所以这条短信在一定意义上救了拉姆和默特萨克。  
“我们拿下了谈判，煤炭开采权。”  
诺伊尔第一次给拉姆发短信是在他初次被勒夫先生召集。那时候他和拉姆还没现在这么熟，发短信是因为想问拉姆一些事情，但是又不知道拉姆方不方便接电话，所以才发了短信。现在他不打电话或许是因为这场胜利来得恰到好处，他浑身的细胞都在尖叫。波多尔斯基和施魏因施泰格勾肩搭背的样子让他们回到了十六岁的样子，穆勒还在格策身边喋喋不休地说着什么。诺伊尔站在门口，摸出手机发了短信。  
“匈牙利人交出了手头的煤炭开采权。”拉姆打断了克洛泽的科普。  
“勒夫先生会很高兴的。”  
“一定的，我们都需要胜利。”  
“所以一会儿去庆祝一下？香槟？”  
“再好不过了。”

【42】  
穆勒一直戏称克洛泽和巴拉克是老人了，现在默特萨克和拉姆也成功进入了老人的行列。老人也好，能有一个漫长的度假时间，而不像穆勒那样，没有度假时间，而且打牌的时候还凑不齐人。  
在慕尼黑，打牌的问题已经解决了。之前每次三缺一的时候他们总能拖上博阿滕玩上一两局，虽然不尽兴但也至少解了牌瘾。现在胡梅尔斯安稳地留在了慕尼黑，每次想打牌的时候穆勒总能第一时间给胡梅尔斯打电话，而工厂的老板只要没有什么事情就会出现在酒馆，巴德已经习惯那辆停在门外的黑色跑车了。  
可惜召集的情况就完全不一样了。拉姆是绝对不可能再出现了，所以穆勒每次兴致勃勃地掏出纸牌之后只能临时找人来凑，有时候是施魏因施泰格（只要波多尔斯基不在周围转悠试图偷看其他人的牌，虽然每次他都说绝对不告诉施魏因施泰格，但是穆勒发誓他们的眼神没有那么简单），有时候是博阿滕（格策不是特别喜欢打牌，穆勒本来的意图是把格策拖进来，可惜这个年轻人根本不吃穆勒这套，他回敬给穆勒一本厚重的医书），实在不行他们会找路过的无辜群众，他们熟悉的后勤大叔都会被他们拉上牌桌。诺伊尔在某次打完牌之后给拉姆打电话，很明显他这次输得有点儿惨。拉姆正坐在院子里喝下午茶，饼干咬得清脆，诺伊尔更伤心了。  
相对于诺伊尔的悲伤，穆勒那边倒显得很是轻松。即使莱万不在慕尼黑也不在德国，他也能找出时间和莱万聊天，并且尽了全力拖莱万加入牌局。诺伊尔跟拉姆说起过这件事，拉姆撇撇嘴表示莱万八成是不会这么做的，波兰的首领刺绣就在他的左臂，波兰人的希望就在那里。说到最后拉姆不禁感慨，你们也就只能在打牌的时候想起我了是吗。  
要是勒夫先生知道这些人每天都在想什么，估计能难过好一阵吧。

虽然说是度假，过上几天轻松日子之后拉姆就有些不习惯了，平常忙碌的日子虽然辛苦，但是还是很充实的。拉姆想回慕尼黑，有些事情需要被提上日程，克洛泽劝他还是多待几天，毕竟大波的游客还没有进入意大利，这种机会也不多。  
最后拉姆采取了折中的办法，他还是决定做一些提前准备，只不过先不回慕尼黑了。默特萨克第二天一早见到拉姆的时候就看见小个子征用了客厅里最大的那张桌子，上面铺满了各种材料，拉姆还在噼里啪啦地摁着计算器，不知道在算些什么。  
“所以说你要开公司？”默特萨克随便拿起一张纸看了看，股东里的第一个名字就是“菲利普·拉姆”。  
“不是我，而是慕尼黑。”拉姆纠正道。  
“这是什么……科技公司？”默特萨克感觉自己的阅读水平有些下降，纸上的字他有些不太明白。  
“说得简单点儿就是手机公司，做投资的话应该是不错的选择。”  
“拜托啊菲利普，你们是缺钱了吗？今年德国的枪支生意还不够吗？”  
“枪支生意的事情你是听谁说的……”  
“慕尼黑和威斯特法伦最后的那场生意在欧洲都传开了，梅苏特那天拿着手机在会议室里读了那篇简短的报道，别说，如果不是梅苏特念出来，我都不敢相信那是托马斯写的。”  
“那是我强迫托马斯删减的。”  
“我就知道。所以这个手机公司到底是干嘛的？”  
拉姆没有回答默特萨克这个问题，因为巴拉克下楼去厨房拿牛奶和面包，看样子他今天是要充当一天的全职服务生了。路过客厅的时候他还说了一句“菲利普能别把工作带到别墅里吗”，拉姆也没有回应，而默特萨克捧着杯子表情深邃，那样子仿佛在说“都多大年纪了还玩年轻人喜欢玩的东西”。  
拉姆没抬头，所以也没看见默特萨克的表情。

慕尼黑的确是地下市场的主人，但是也需要一件能拿得出手的外衣，参加重要场合时必须要能穿的出去那种。枪支和毒品都不是这件外衣，公路和水路的运输权又显得太小家子气。拉姆曾经不止一次在会议上提出过这个问题，虽然大家都觉得实在不行就说我们是啤酒厂的不行吗，可是在德国，在欧洲，总不能当一辈子的酒商吧。这个问题被反反复复讨论了几个月，最后决定下来的是科技公司，既先进又紧跟潮流。至于制造什么，手机，显而易见。  
拉姆负责的是筹集阶段的大小事宜，来意大利之前他只是把资料都找齐，还没有细致地看一遍。所以他在别墅里耗了很久，久到默特萨克出去游泳然后回来冲完了澡。虽然默特萨克一直住在英国，但是他的厨艺没有丝毫地退步，所以这一天的饭菜都交给了默特萨克。拉姆除了吃饭和去厕所就没离开过客厅，默特萨克也终于承认拉姆是个工作狂了。  
拉姆对此一笑了之，手里的笔也没停下。

【43】  
几天前勒夫先生带着所有人去了法国，在那里他们要和熟悉的不熟悉的人谈生意，用英语用德语用不熟悉的法语聊天，或许还会遇上慕尼黑的熟人。穆勒下飞机之后就迫不及待地给莱万发短信，收拾牌的胡梅尔斯一脸疑惑：“托马斯在慕尼黑就这样？”  
“你马上就要过上这种生活了马茨，”诺伊尔皮笑肉不笑，“只要记得别去托马斯下的赌局里搅和就行。”  
那时候胡梅尔斯并不知道穆勒和莱万曾经联手在慕尼黑坑了多少人的钱，也不知道就算是被坑了钱也没人敢回来找事儿——开玩笑，莱万可是空手道好手，谁敢来不就等着被揍趴下吗。所以后来，很久之后，在某个晚间胡梅尔斯没有绷紧这根弦还是在穆勒的赌局里投了一笔钱，结果可想而知，胡梅尔斯一分钱也没拿回来。那几天胡梅尔斯过得异常艰辛，虽然工厂那边的工作已经进入收尾阶段了，但是赫韦德斯的电话还是隔几个小时来一通，无非教训胡梅尔斯，要知道那笔钱可是从他们的共同账户上转走的。诺伊尔在酒馆喝酒的时候能听见从胡梅尔斯手机里传来的赫韦德斯的声音，这也让诺伊尔重新认识到了一个问题——那就是有些钱说什么也是拿不上台面的，所以趁早别做。

金戒指在施魏因施泰格的食指上，而无名指上则是重新回归的指环，诺伊尔注意到波多尔斯基的手指上也出现了指环。这是个好现象，刚下飞机的诺伊尔还是这么想的，不过如果他知道后面会发生什么打死他他都不会再这么想。  
说到底诺伊尔还是低估了施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基的关系，或者说是他们俩的表现能力。如果慕尼黑兼德国的看守者眼睛没花脑子没坏的话，他可以清楚地记得这俩人自打召集那天见面起就没分开过，不论是在会议上还是在射击场里，勒夫先生竟然还能允许这种事情发生。诺伊尔在某次会议迟到之后痛苦地发现只有施魏因施泰格旁边的座位还空着，穆勒说什么也要坐到最远的位置，戈麦斯也是一脸好看戏的样子。诺伊尔硬着头皮坐了过去，在接下来的一个小时里，他感觉自己的眼睛要瞎掉了，早知道这样还不如不来参加会议了呢，就算是被勒夫先生惩罚射击场一千发子弹也比这个好。  
会议结束之后这俩人光明正大地拉着手走了，诺伊尔跟被人打了一顿一样摊在椅子上，穆勒过来安慰他，诺伊尔冲着穆勒竖中指：“托马斯我真看错你了，今天晚上你自己去找马茨打牌吧。”  
“别呀曼努！你怎么跟菲利一样！老拿打牌威胁我！”穆勒举着两条胳膊胡乱挥舞。  
“也只有打牌能镇得住你。嘿马里奥。”诺伊尔和跟在后面的戈麦斯打了声招呼。  
“好了托马斯，你放过曼努吧。”  
“不行！他都不跟我打牌了！”  
最后还是博阿滕亲自出面解决掉了这个问题——不愧是德国最靠谱的人（这个称号是诺伊尔给他的），他只用了一句话就让穆勒闭上了嘴。  
博阿滕说：“勒夫先生找你，托马斯。”

当天晚上拉姆就被迫听了半个小时的抱怨和哭诉，默特萨克都不能坐在客厅里看书了，高个子男人很不开心地拿着书和水杯上了楼。拉姆放下手里的报表，他的腿麻了，只能慢悠悠地挪到沙发那里，期间还撞到了椅子和茶几。慕尼黑的首领像个迟暮的老人，一点儿也没有三十岁的样子。  
“……你说巴斯蒂怎么能那么嚣张！卢卡斯这几天都能在我们牌桌上光明正大地看我们的牌了！巴斯蒂还罩着他！”诺伊尔不甘心地冲着电话喊，拉姆不得不让手机离耳朵远一些，他可不想伤害到耳膜。  
“曼努，抱怨是没有什么用的。”  
“菲利普！”  
“好吧好吧，还有别的要说的吗？我这边还有事呢。”  
诺伊尔拿着手机不知道要说些什么，最后憋了半天才只有一句“我想你了菲利普”。拉姆无声地笑了，这小子自打接到召集令之后每天都会说这句话，看起来是没累着啊。  
“我也想你曼努。”

波多尔斯基站在走廊里玩手机，格策遇到他的时候还以为自己花眼了呢，毕竟这大半夜的站在走廊里怪吓人的。哦，格策出来的原因是因为他饿了，只能背着博阿滕出门找吃的。波多尔斯基抬头的一瞬间就知道格策在干什么，所以他无比奸诈地伸出了手。  
“巴斯蒂不让我给你吃的。”格策嘴里还有点心，声音含含糊糊。  
“那我就告诉热罗姆你大半夜出来。”波多尔斯基也毫不示弱。  
于是因为没能打牌睡不着觉所以出门走走的穆勒前脚刚迈出房间门，立马就看到波多尔斯基和格策站在走廊里对峙，后者的手里还提着一个塑料袋。  
“嘿，卢卡斯，马里奥，你们站在这里干什么？说悄悄话吗！”  
穆勒的大嗓门在此时派上了用场，他的话音刚落，两个房间的门就打开了，施魏因施泰格和博阿滕都探出了半个身子。  
穆勒发誓，他真的不是故意的。拜托啊马里奥，别用想杀人的眼神看着我好吗。

【44】  
穆勒被格策和波多尔斯基收拾得很惨，特别是波多尔斯基，所以为了报复波多尔斯基穆勒跳上了施魏因施泰格的后背，生生让德国掌权者背着他走了好长的路。波多尔斯基在这件事上和格策达成了无声的共识，在穆勒以为自己报复成功之后格策就以“托马斯你不能走路是不是腿不舒服啊我帮你看看”为由拉着穆勒给他做了一个什么治疗，走出房间的穆勒感觉自己腿都要断了，天知道格策怎么下了那么大的手劲儿。  
更要命的是博阿滕全程什么都没说，戴上眼镜的他坐在一边安静地看书，那样子就像坐在后台等待走T台的模特在做最后准备一样。穆勒心说热罗姆就是个重色轻友的人，嘴上嚎叫着热罗姆你不帮我一把啊我的腿好痛。博阿滕最后还是拉了穆勒一把，总算是让他能走到外面给莱万打个电话。

说起莱万，克洛泽在下午茶桌边再次提起了慕尼黑新传奇的名字。说莱万是新传奇，所有的慕尼黑人都知道他在几个月之前完成了史无前例的伟大壮举——他冲在最前面，收拾了之前让慕尼黑损失惨重的沃尔夫斯堡。那几分钟被大家津津乐道，所有参与的没参与的人都把莱万奉为战神。那时候他们是代表慕尼黑，而现在他代表波兰，站在德国的对立面。  
“照这么说我们应该担心才对。”默特萨克喝掉一整杯红茶之后才慢吞吞地说道。  
拉姆摇了摇头：“或许也不需要，佩尔，毕竟托马斯太了解罗伯特，他会想出怎么对付罗伯特的法子。”  
克洛泽听完拉姆的话笑了：“菲利普，真的让托马斯去对付罗伯特不会伤托马斯的心吗？”  
“……那就让曼努多注意些吧，毕竟戒指还在他那里，最后所有的决定要交给他。”  
拉姆放下茶杯，茶杯与托盘相撞发出清脆的声音。克洛泽看了小个子男人一眼，拉姆身上有种他看不透的东西，这让他很是疑惑。巴拉克递给克洛泽一个小巧的三明治，克洛泽咬下去的时候才明白那是什么。  
那是过于明晰的通透。

诺伊尔选择了一个没有打牌时间的下午和穆勒谈了谈。这也是拉姆的意思，毕竟两个人相隔谈判桌并不是一件容易的事情。之所以选择没有打牌的下午，那是因为只要打上牌，穆勒就不会再谈莱万的事情。诺伊尔不知道这算不算是一种保护自己的方式。下午的时候年轻人都聚在大厅里，打游戏的在争夺手柄，休息的在休息。德拉克斯勒中午吃东西的时候被波多尔斯基拍了照片，饭后坐在沙发上收拾武器，枪被拆的散落在整张茶几上。诺伊尔路过的时候厄齐尔也在沙发边坐下，他和德拉克斯勒小声地说着什么，一边说一边指着枪支的某个部件。诺伊尔推测他可能在说有关拆解的细节，赫迪拉和诺伊尔交换了一个了然的眼神，然后诺伊尔就上楼敲开了穆勒的房门。  
穆勒难得安静地坐在桌边写着什么，密密麻麻的字迹布满了整张打印纸，各种颜色的笔被扔在一边。  
“好吧，我知道菲利不放心我。嘿曼努我没给菲利打电话！你先别瞪眼行吗！”  
诺伊尔承认穆勒比自己更能猜出拉姆在想什么，这个卷毛小子好像更能揣摩人心一样。他开始不由自主地嫉妒和羡慕，最后剩下的想法就是等到下次他和拉姆一起度假的时候一定要好好和拉姆聊聊，大家都说沟通是最好的不是吗。  
“你是最了解罗伯特的，所以托马斯你的作用会很大。”诺伊尔在几秒钟之后说道。  
“这个我当然知道，”穆勒把那张纸拿了过来，“所以我才会把各种可能性都写下来然后想对策啊。罗伯特的能力太强，他带领的人也不是吃素的。”  
“我们也一样啊。”  
“所以我们要做的必须是给他们致命一击，否则就是拉锯战，不会有任何结果的。”

诺伊尔有时候都怀疑穆勒是不是个预言家，在家里私藏了一个水晶球然后有事没事拿出来擦擦然后看看里面都有什么。和波兰的谈判真的像穆勒说的那样，他们和波兰人谈了很长时间，没有人退缩，也没有任何进展。莱万坐在对面，穆勒和他说了很多却无济于事。最后双方只能撤场，结果让人有些惋惜，一场没有成功的谈判。施魏因施泰格一直坐在一边听和记录，走的时候也是最后一个离开谈判桌的。莱万的表现足够好，德国人的表现也很平稳。他们都需要再加一把劲儿，就差最后有人能出手推一把，就一把，然后在合同上签字，取得他们该取得的，拿到他们想要的。  
只是今天，似乎不是这样的时刻。

【45】  
法国对于拉姆而言并不陌生。他去过法国参加过各式各样的会议，去过埃菲尔铁塔，也在街边的咖啡店里喝过巴黎水。说句实话巴黎水还真不如慕尼黑的啤酒好喝，所以他在法国停留的时间并不长，会议结束之后他就回到了慕尼黑。  
诺伊尔这次在法国待得时间会很长，他要面对的人很也多，友善的，凶狠的，手里拿着合同或者是枪，谈得拢谈不拢全靠各自的能力。他们已经见过乌克兰人和波兰人，都不是什么好惹的人。他们的眼神诺伊尔见多了，见多了也就无所畏惧，脑子转的也比平时快得多，法子要想，也要会用。坐在谈判桌边诺伊尔会看看自己人，还有对面的人。胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯在低声交谈着什么，赫韦德斯的表情很严肃，完全不见平时的轻松。博阿滕依旧淡定地坐在诺伊尔右手边，他戴上眼镜的样子不像一个混黑帮的，更像一个说唱歌手或者是模特。诺伊尔听过博阿滕唱歌，Rap简直无人能敌，就连格策都说博阿滕会是一个成功的说唱歌手，博阿滕凑过去给慕尼黑的诊所医生一个吻，格策红着脸找巴德要了一杯啤酒。  
赫韦德斯抬头看了一眼德拉克斯勒，这个年轻人已经成熟的让诺伊尔有些陌生了。在诺伊尔的印象中德拉克斯勒就是一个青涩的少年，跟在赫韦德斯身后，笑容腼腆。但是现在的德拉克斯勒已经能独自一人端掉一个窝点，一把枪和一把刀。德拉克斯勒需要的是经验，厄齐尔有事没事的时候就会坐在他旁边和他聊聊以前的事情。赫迪拉提醒厄齐尔别欺负小孩子，厄齐尔总是瞪着眼睛，那样子仿佛在说“萨米我怎么会欺负小孩子”，然后伸手去捏德拉克斯勒的耳朵。  
诺伊尔感觉自己真的老了。

默特萨克回伦敦的日子越来越近，身高接近两米的男人开始收拾行李。虽然伦敦没有什么事情，但是他也必须为夏季末尾的生意做做前期工作。别墅变得更加冷清，缺少了默特萨克的外放音乐和诡异舞步。拉姆也想回去，克洛泽并不希望这个夏天拉姆窝在慕尼黑哪里也不去，再加上巴拉克收到了法国的邀请，不管是什么事，克洛泽坐在阳台上跟拉姆说，你跟我们一起去法国吧，曼努会很高兴的。  
拉姆撇撇嘴：“所有人都会高兴的。”  
“是的，所有人。”克洛泽偷偷笑了一声，和拉姆碰了一下杯，只不过拉姆喝的是啤酒，而他喝的是伏特加。

巴拉克的确是因为工作上的原因前往法国。拉姆一直以为巴拉克在慕尼黑会安心待在庄园里陪着克洛泽，克洛泽耸耸肩：“米夏根本就不是那种能闲得住人啊，天知道他背着我接了多少工作。”  
坐在前面的巴拉克抗议了几声：“嘿！米洛！你明明都知道！”  
拉姆举起了双手：“我就不应该跟着你们俩，要吵架回去吵架好吗。”  
巴拉克气哼哼地把克洛泽拉到他那边坐，拉姆一个人望着大朵大朵的云彩，飞在天上的感觉并不真实，就像他的身份，他的生活，还有他的未来。

诺伊尔事先并不是知道拉姆会到法国。他在房间里整理会议要用的文件，听见有人敲门。  
他还以为是穆勒找他打牌，说了一声请进之后就没抬头。  
难得的寂静让诺伊尔有些奇怪，等他抬起头就看见拉姆提着一个黑色的包站在门口，脸上的笑容很好看。  
“工作得好认真啊曼努。”  
拉姆刚把包扔在沙发上就被诺伊尔裹进了怀里，很好，现在他的双脚与地面说再见了。  
他们离得很近，近到拉姆能清晰地听到诺伊尔的呼吸声和心跳声。这个大个子没有说话，他把所有的感情都融进了这个拥抱。  
拉姆只能伸出胳膊有一下没一下地拍着诺伊尔的后背：“好啦曼努，能放我下来吗？你知道我恐高的。”  
回应他的是一个没有尽头的吻和大腿的触感。  
拉姆就坐在诺伊尔的大腿上和他专心致志地接吻，直到他肺里的空气都消失得不见踪影，拉姆最后一丝理智让他推开诺伊尔，大肆呼吸着空气。  
诺伊尔很喜欢这样的拉姆，脸颊通红，嘴唇甜美，他还想凑过来亲亲拉姆的脖子，或者是更往下的地方，但是拉姆比他的动作快了一秒钟，德国的前任掌权者跳开了。  
诺伊尔不高兴地皱起了眉毛。  
“现在不是时候，曼努。”拉姆说。  
“那什么时候才可以？”  
“那要看你能不能实现我的愿望了，曼努。”

【46】  
穆勒一直很好奇为什么拉姆出现在法国之后诺伊尔就再也没上过牌桌。要知道这个可是个打牌的好机会，他们再也不需要拉路过的人打牌了，就连胡梅尔斯都过来问过他原因。穆勒不知道，所以本着有问题就要解决的原则他撬开了诺伊尔的房门，就是撬开，谁让他敲了半天门也没人来开呢。穆勒看见拉姆坐在沙发上听歌，诺伊尔还在研究下一场和北爱尔兰的谈判要如何进行。  
穆勒首先伸手拽掉了拉姆的耳机，很不幸外放的音乐让穆勒不得不手忙脚乱地找关闭键。拉姆没有动作，安静地坐在那里看着穆勒忙。  
“所以呢？需要我分享歌剧吗？莫扎特？”拉姆笑容明媚，看起来心情不错。  
“不要！”穆勒拒绝得很干脆。  
这下就连盯着纸一直没抬头的诺伊尔都抬头看着他了。穆勒清了清嗓子，表情严肃又狡黠：“菲利普，要不要和我们一起去打牌？马茨今天下午没有日程安排。”  
“可是曼努下午有安排啊。”拉姆指了指诺伊尔。  
“哎？曼努你竟然有安排？天啊这太不可思议了！”穆勒夸张的肢体动作让诺伊尔恨不得拿桌上的那本英语字典打他。  
“还要学习英语啊！曼努你的英语水平不是不错吗。”穆勒也注意到桌上的“潜在凶器”。  
诺伊尔开始考虑要不要放下手里的工作先揍穆勒一顿。穆勒也不是笨蛋，至少他也感觉到屋子里的气氛不太对劲儿：“既然曼努要工作那我们去打高尔夫吧菲利！”

除了打牌，穆勒的第二爱好就是高尔夫了。穿上polo衫戴上白手套，拉姆不得不承认同样一身衣服在施魏因施泰格身上那是总裁休闲，在穆勒身上就突变成球童拎包了。拉姆把自己的想法说出来之后赢得了施魏因施泰格的一阵嘲笑和穆勒幽怨的苦瓜脸。穆勒说他要找罗伯特诉苦，人家罗伯特跟他一起出来打高尔夫的时候都夸他英俊帅气。拉姆和施魏因施泰格交换了一个了解的眼神，两个人默契地闭上嘴没有接话。谁都知道莱万都要把穆勒宠上天了，怎么可能说穆勒挤出褶子难看。  
等到达球场的时候拉姆和走在后面的施魏因施泰格聊起了天。施魏因施泰格很好奇克洛泽和巴拉克的到来。要知道这两个人自从住进庄园之后出门的机会就越来越少了。倒不是说没有人邀请他们出来走走，只是这两个人只从退休之后就彻底变成老人了。除了拉姆没事去庄园坐坐，其他人就没怎么踏入过庄园。这次克洛泽和巴拉克不仅离开庄园去意大利度假，还来到了法国，这的确挺让人意外的。  
拉姆也没有什么好的说法。他和施魏因施泰格都不知道克洛泽离开庄园的真正原因。度假的主意是巴拉克出的，总比“替蓝鹰收拾同城的狼崽子”要好听吧。克洛泽和罗马的联系并不止步于表面，他和意大利人的关系要深得多，生意，人脉，银行里的账户号码，手里有些东西就是比双手空空要好。克洛泽出现在罗马的确震慑了不听话的狼崽子，这个笑容温润的男人也有些手段，巴拉克在不了解克洛泽的时候以为他只是一个普通的小混混，最大的能耐也不过是在群架的时候突放冷箭。不过事实证明他大错特错，克洛泽根本就不是什么小混混，他也有自己的野心，也愿意为了实现自己的目标变得冷酷。他每次冲在最前，眼里无所畏惧。巴拉克直视过那双漂亮的眼睛，后辈们都说克洛泽的眼睛和拉姆的眼睛有些像，笑起来的时候好看，做决断的时候毫不留情。  
至于来到法国，这变成了巴拉克的事情。法国人邀请德国的前任掌权者作为评判者参与到漫长的会议中，巴拉克应邀前来，他要面对的不仅仅是德国的未来，还有多少个欧洲国家的未来。他只是一个评判者，几句言语足够，其他的他只能看。克洛泽其实并不赞成他接受邀请，巴拉克的脾气他太了解，这样对他而言是一个不小的煎熬，巴拉克安慰克洛泽说就当出来度假好了，克洛泽回嘴说也不知道是谁不喜欢出门，巴拉克大笑着揉乱了克洛泽的头发。

打高尔夫很轻松，穆勒和施魏因施泰格花样百出地打球方式让拉姆有些后悔跟着他们一起出来，还不如待在屋子里看书听歌剧呢。想起屋子，拉姆有些同情诺伊尔，即使外面天气再好，诺伊尔也只能坐在桌边看合同写合同，为了几个字的措辞纠结好几分钟，手腕酸掉也只能咬着牙坚持。  
施魏因施泰格坐在草坪上开怀大笑，好像是穆勒又用一个颇具创意的方式把球打飞了。  
拉姆开着小车过去跟着笑了起来。等施魏因施泰格好不容易从地上爬起来（天啊他都要笑得喘不动气了），拉姆收到了诺伊尔的短信，还附着一张照片。这个小心眼的人，合同扔给了毫不知情的施魏因施泰格，他和基米希出门打网球去了，这个同样来自慕尼黑的年轻人被他狠狠地虐了一顿，诺伊尔还在后面大言不惭地说这说明约书亚的身体素质还不错。  
“嘿菲利普，你刚才想跟我说什么？”  
“哦，米夏和米洛说晚上要请客，你一定会去的对吧？”

【47】  
施魏因施泰格的确答应了晚餐的邀请，不过时间并不是当天晚上，而是在他们结束了与北爱尔兰的谈判之后。所有人都知道北爱尔兰人的热情，但是谁也没能想到这些喜欢绿色四叶草的人能有这么热情。  
整场谈判是德国人喜欢的节奏，拿出合同的时候拿出合同，耍嘴皮子的时候耍嘴皮子，不该让步的时候绝对不让步。从开始的形势看德国人似乎能取得极大的优势，只是可惜优势并没有变成结果，施魏因施泰格只拿到了比预想高出一个百分点的合同。头发变得有些卷卷的男人懊恼地最后一个离开会场，他的身后是虽败犹荣的北爱尔兰人的歌声。  
不得不承认，他们的对手不弱，怀抱着所有的力量和信念来到这里参与每一场会议，已经是莫大的恩赐了。

拉姆并不认为这有什么好难过的，毕竟德国已经拿到了能攫取更多利益的下一场会议的入场券。欧洲人的胃口越来越大，想要更多的国家加入会议的谈判，这样能谈的东西变得丰富，种类繁多，从枪支分配权到毒品的运输路线，每个国家手里攥着的东西都被放在灯光下仔细审视，野心家们蠢蠢欲动，他们已经为自己规划了最大利益，只要他们拼尽全力，他们就会得到他们想要的。  
巴拉克解决了餐厅的问题，克洛泽找拉姆确定了具体时间。诺伊尔很想跟着去，可是他手里还有好多好多的活儿没干完，他说他这次是彻底了解平常拉姆要做多少工作了。施魏因施泰格路过时插嘴说我也很辛苦啊，诺伊尔知道波多尔斯基就站在施魏因施泰格的后面，所以他点点头就走掉了。施魏因施泰格一脸困惑地问拉姆曼努是什么时候变得这么高冷了，作为前任牌友他不是很明白。拉姆没有花心思解释，因为几秒钟之后穆勒就会出现在走廊里，用他的语言量让所有人颤抖。

克洛泽还是更倾向于一家安静的餐厅，一个安静的包厢。巴拉克的选择很不错，侍者只负责优雅地上菜倒酒，其他的一概不加言语。最开始的时候包厢里只有刀叉碰在一起的声音，没有人说话。这种场面已经很久没见到了，他们都已经是德国的元老了，这是一场元老们的聚餐。  
等甜点端上桌之后包厢里的气氛才欢快起来。波多尔斯基讲着土耳其人的事情，模仿着土耳其人说德语的样子，克洛泽笑得连眼睛都看不到了，而拉姆差点儿呛到。施魏因施泰格伸手帮拉姆顺气，还给波多尔斯基倒了新的一杯酒，然后说起了以前的事情。那时候他们都很年轻，虽然条件没有现在这么好，但是也足够他们的创造。那时候只要巴拉克和克洛泽冲在前面，就没有人会退缩。施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基也是，他们没有丝毫的顾忌，为德国赢下所有的谈判才是最重要的，付出什么代价他们都愿意。拉姆说那是你们傻，波多尔斯基凑过来要捏拉姆的脸，拉姆不知道他是真喝醉了还是在装醉。施魏因施泰格口齿不清地叫他住手，卢基卢基的叫着，拉姆确定施魏因施泰格是喝醉了。拉姆突然有些后悔，为什么不把诺伊尔叫来呢，至少能保证自己的安全啊。小个子男人还是像以前一样灵活，他躲过了第二次捏脸，并且成功把战火引到了一直看戏的巴拉克那边。  
最后就是波多尔斯基挂在巴拉克身上，而施魏因施泰格熊抱了克洛泽。巴拉克还想挣扎一下，但是很明显他低估了波多尔斯基的体重。幸好餐厅的主人和巴拉克还算熟识，要不然就他们这样闹，餐厅的其他人肯定会报警的。  
拉姆想起来之前的俄罗斯人和英格兰人。俄罗斯人的战斗力自然是没什么好说的，只是英格兰人真的没想到俄罗斯人能撕破合同直接动手。这种会议绝对不赞成用武力解决谈判，只是规定过会议结束绝对不干预，但只要是在会议期间，谁也不能随便上街火并。俄罗斯人收拾了英格兰人，那几天街道都是戒严的，事情闹大了之后让所有人都不好做。  
巴拉克从波多尔斯基的钳制下脱了身，他结了账之后回来拯救了克洛泽。施魏因施泰格死死地拉着克洛泽，要不是波多尔斯基大吼了几声让施魏因施泰格清醒过来，克洛泽的手腕就不好说了，德国的现任掌权者手劲儿可大了。  
拉姆回到住处已经很晚了。诺伊尔倚在靠垫上看电视，屏幕上是无关紧要的新闻和愚蠢的嘉宾点评。  
“我听巴斯蒂说了，你在上一场谈判里表现得很不错。”  
“不给我点儿奖励吗？”  
“先告诉我接下来我们要面对的是谁。”  
“斯洛伐克……哦，别露出这种表情菲利普！我知道你在想什么！”  
“你们可要好好准备了。”  
“那肯定。”  
“我先去洗澡了，明天有什么安排吗？”  
“……嗯，我们要去打沙滩排球。”  
“玩的愉快，曼努。”

【48】  
沙滩排球似乎变成了德国人最喜爱的运动项目，其次是自行车和舞蹈。哦，最后一项没有任何错误，的确是舞蹈，更准确说是现代舞蹈。待在练舞房里蹦蹦跳跳一下午似乎更像是默特萨克的风格，不知道那个已经回到伦敦的男人如果知道现在可以明目张胆地跟着教练跳舞会不会从伦敦直接飞到法国。拉姆没敢把这个消息告诉默特萨克，不过已经为未来工作做准备的男人还是通过各种方式得知了这个消息，社交网络的确是个不错的东西。黑帮早就不像以前那样了。什么都要保密，就连私人生活都不能让别人知道，这种日子早就过去了。只要自家的生意照样运作，施魏因施泰格的意思是想怎样就怎样吧，只要开心就好。  
说这话的时候施魏因施泰格看起来就是一位人生导师，还是那种坐在舒适的沙发里喝着咖啡给你讲道理的那种。如果不是波多尔斯基在一边吐槽说史崴泥你别装了先去换衣服好吗，你这身训练服是怎么回事。  
忘记说了，施魏因施泰格似乎很喜欢跳舞这件事，大有赶超默特萨克的势头，就算是走出练舞房半个小时之后他还没脱下湿漉漉的衣服。波多尔斯基机智地选择了另一边沙发，他可不想和施魏因施泰格挤在一起，就为了分享推特上的各类小道消息。

至于沙滩排球，不用说肯定是因为离酒店不远有一处还算不错的沙滩。平常摸枪摸惯了的德国人，不论年长年轻，统统抱着一种“一定要赢下比赛”的心态，下手不亚于开枪或者拼刀子。拉姆躲在太阳伞下面，根本不想参与进去。他本来的日程是出去走走顺便听听小型音乐会，可是诺伊尔把他强行拉到了沙滩上，塞给他一箱冰镇啤酒和一副墨镜就一头栽进了沙滩排球里。拉姆戴着墨镜观战嘴角紧抿，不知道的还以为他在寻找下一个刺杀目标呢。过了一个小时，刚才还活蹦乱跳的两拨人都想拼了命地往太阳伞下面挤，还成功瓜分掉了剩下的冰镇啤酒。诺伊尔挺不高兴的，毕竟那些啤酒是他买的，而且本来也只是给拉姆准备的，而拉姆现在只能一边小心不要被挤出去一边捍卫着手里最后一瓶没打开的啤酒。  
那天晚上诺伊尔没有了工作，勒夫先生给所有人放了一天假。穆勒早就离开了酒店，听说是去找莱万了。拉姆知道之前波兰也拿到了瑞士人的所有赌注。要知道在现在这个阶段正是欧洲幕后大佬们最喜欢的，已经不仅仅是合同的问题了，凡是想要继续前进的各大帮派，必须拿出自己作为赌注的东西，在之后的谈判里，只要赢下来，就能拿到对方的所有赌注，失败者只能退出会议。他们可以保住之前取得的合同，但是赌注分文无归。很久之前拉姆就和施魏因施泰格谈起过这件事，拉姆说这简直就是疯狂的赌徒能干出的事情，施魏因施泰格只是笑，最后留下一句话。  
“如果真要这么说的话，菲利普，那我们就是最疯狂的人了，就算失去理智也无所谓。难道你不想拥有重新划分欧洲势力范围的权力吗？”  
说到底，为了什么，不言而喻。

那天是诺伊尔开车去拿的入场券，上面的文字很清楚，斯洛伐克，一个熟悉又陌生的对手。失去的经历过于惨痛，也比普通人更需要一场胜利来证明自己的能力。诺伊尔不得不帮着施魏因施泰格起草合同，勒夫先生那边也跑了不少趟。他们赌上了手里的矿石开采权，有多少人盯着德国的动向，施魏因施泰格已经不在乎了。在这时候他们必须要赢，要拿走桌上所有的东西，自己的，对手的。  
年轻人的想法更简单一点儿，要赢，就必须拿出所有的本事。所以这一天对他们而言不是休息日，而是工作日。这对于德国是有好处的，第二天的谈判中德拉克斯勒的能力再次证实了诺伊尔的感觉，这个孩子绝对有什么巨大的愿望。德拉克斯勒早就不是两年前的那个孩子了，他能帮助到德国，这关乎胜利和未来。会议结束之后施魏因施泰格和德拉克斯勒谈了很久，波多尔斯基过去插了几句嘴，全是赞美和期待。赫韦德斯最后带着德拉克斯勒走的时候胡梅尔斯似乎也说了句夸奖的话，德拉克斯勒笑得很真诚，只是站在一边的拉姆看在眼里，这个孩子并没有忘记自己的初衷。  
德国终于拥有了能骄傲说出名字的后辈，和昂着头继续前行的决心。

【49】  
施魏因施泰格回来的时候脸色不是很好看。德国的掌权者把车停好，并没有下车，而是坐在车里很长时间。波多尔斯基从外面回来，刚走到酒店门口就看见施魏因施泰格的那辆卡宴。他不是很明白，于是过去敲了敲车玻璃，施魏因施泰格这时候仿佛如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地抓起扔在副驾驶的黑色背包，赶紧下了车。  
“你在车里干什么呢史崴泥？”波多尔斯基问道。  
施魏因施泰格没有回答这个问题。他看起来忧心忡忡，或者是压力很大的样子。这不多见，很不多见。波多尔斯基决定忽略掉自己问过的问题，两个人罕见地沉默着走进了酒店。  
半个小时后所有的德国人都出现在了酒店的小型会议室里，施魏因施泰格从包里拿出入场券，紧接着就是一阵小小的骚动和咒骂声，骚动是在对手，咒骂是在上天。施魏因施泰格依旧没有说话，勒夫先生的意思是让他们先想办法，比埃尔霍夫先生也已经得知消息之后想法子了。这倒不是因为德国人的力量，而是因为德国人的对手。  
来自西西里岛的黑手党，一个永恒的对手。即使他们在上一次的生意中取得了胜利，但这也不意味着他们能干净利落地做掉现在的意大利。能站在下一场会议室里和德国人谈判的意大利人是已经干掉西班牙人的意大利人。西班牙人也不是什么好对付的对手，上一场谈判吸引了欧洲大佬们的兴致，拉姆早就听说有好多人为这场谈判的结果下了不小的赌注，现在看来赢得赌注的人一定会在德国与意大利的这场谈判中继续下注，只是拉姆不知道会有多少人看好德国人，看好这些经历过太多太多的德国人。  
施魏因施泰格的沉默已经说明了一个重要的问题，那就是他们必须付出比对付斯洛伐克和波兰还要多的力量来对付意大利人，而且已经不仅仅是谈判上了，他们的军火库也必须尽快在法国的某个不显眼的角落里建立起来，所有人都心照不宣，空着手来谈判并不是一件勇敢的事情，而是愚蠢与自负。现在这个世道下，还是枪支最硬，拉姆陪着诺伊尔找了很多的地方，藏匿种类齐全的武器。施魏因施泰格把自己埋进了文件里，波多尔斯基跟着他两天没睡觉了，现在德国人里只有他们经历过十年的与意大利人的谈判，每一场，每一个细节都必须被唤醒，某个细节也许就能致意大利人于死地，或者是他们自己。波多尔斯基关掉手机，眼里的光是拉姆许久没见过的，四分的狠厉和六分的硬气，这个硬骨头的科隆人和施魏因施泰格一起扛起所有的事情，没后悔过，也不会后悔。

两天之后拉姆就意识到在这么下去施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基的身体都要垮掉了，所以他直接踹开了临时办公室的门，指挥着博阿滕和诺伊尔把这两个人强行拉走休息。施魏因施泰格还想反抗来着，拉姆一个手刀让他彻底安静，而波多尔斯基露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，拉姆的眼神已经很清楚了——“如果你也不安静那我可没办法了”，所以波多尔斯基聪明地闭上了嘴，任由诺伊尔拖着他往外走。  
当天晚上所有人都没有留在酒店里。大家去了当地的一家德国人开的酒馆，包下整个场子之后开始了短暂的放松，还意外地遇上了路过的波兰人。不过拉姆怀疑这并似乎是一场有预谋的路过，要不然为什么是穆勒第一个看到了莱万还冲出去扯着嗓子喊莱万的名字，大街上的所有人都把头扭过来看。莱万接住了张牙舞爪的男朋友，然后被皮什切克嘲笑说罗伯特你的男朋友好像喝醉了要不要我们给你点儿时间让你们温存一下。库巴也是看好戏的样子。穆勒听不懂波兰语，还以为皮什切克在说什么好话，于是转脸给了皮什切克一个褶子笑。皮什切克决定拉着库巴先走一步，他们不明白罗伯特是怎么忍受这个看起来蠢乎乎的大男孩的。  
莱万没有踏进酒馆，如果在慕尼黑他早就进来喝几杯了，可是现在是在法国，他们也不是为慕尼黑拼命，所以他在外面和穆勒聊天，反正也不碍事。拉姆没有理会这两个人，诺伊尔从吧台那边给他拿了杯鸡尾酒，虽然调酒水平不及巴德，但是也足够好了。等这杯酒见底的时候赫韦德斯在那边说了句想去坐船，胡梅尔斯赶紧跑出去找观光船，本来是他和赫韦德斯的私人空间不知道怎么就变成了只要想上船就上船观光的情况，酒馆里没有了人，所有人都站在船上吹着风。当然除了穆勒，他还在和莱万喋喋不休地说着什么，莱万肯定会把他送回酒店的，至少看在穆勒有些迷糊的份上。  
站在船上的一瞬间拉姆突然想起两年前在南美洲，他们也是这样坐着船去某个会议地点。  
诺伊尔站在他的右手边，拉姆感觉自己的右手并不寒冷。  
诺伊尔的左手包裹上他的右手。

【50】  
诺伊尔不是一个话特别多的人，如果没有什么事情诺伊尔很少会在拉姆耳边喋喋不休。塞纳河的夜晚很凉，拂过船上的风带着前方的未知。拉姆看着幽深的河水，看着热闹的岸边，看着灯火阑珊的商店和黑暗无边的远方。  
这似乎成了德国人的命运，在每一个关键时刻遇到意大利人，遇上他们永恒的敌人。欧洲的大佬们在这场谈判里下了注，似乎有更多的人看好意大利，看好黑手党的后代。德国人在这时候说不出怎样有说服力的话，毕竟他们在与意大利人的谈判里没有优势。从一战开始，德国的漫长生命里就多了意大利，无限纠缠，直至一方将另一方推下悬崖。拉姆不在乎历史，也不在乎他们以前的事迹。他相信施魏因施泰格，相信诺伊尔，相信现在所有的德国人，他相信他们能付出所有的努力之后会创造奇迹。  
施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基没有走上甲板吹风，而是坐在舒服的椅子上喝酒。法国人酿的葡萄酒自然没得说，波多尔斯基都开始考虑要不要以后来法国做葡萄酒商了。提出这个构想时施魏因施泰格还认真考虑了一番，或许他们可以放弃地中海沿岸的小别墅，在法国买套房子也是个不错的主意。  
只不过现在不是认真考虑的时候，两天之后他们就要去和意大利人谈判，哦，意大利人，施魏因施泰格怎么都想不到他们还会遇上意大利人。波多尔斯基说也没有什么可怕的，不就是意大利人嘛，我看他们和我们没有什么两样。再说，你能不相信曼努吗。  
施魏因施泰格没有理由不相信诺伊尔，至少在最近这些年，诺伊尔的表现已经堪称完美。说这话的时候诺伊尔正和拉姆穆勒胡梅尔斯打牌，赫韦德斯出去办事了，胡梅尔斯只能过来打牌。至于穆勒，波兰那边的消息已经传来，葡萄牙人取得了最后的胜利，波兰人只能拿着自己所拥有的离开法国。那天晚上穆勒站在阳台和莱万打了很久的电话，波兰人的想法也是满足，能走到今天这步已经很好了。回来的时候穆勒遇到了下楼找施魏因施泰格的拉姆，两个人又去了酒吧，在吵闹声中穆勒问了一个问题。  
“菲利，如果我们也输了呢？是不是也要走了？”  
拉姆没有立马回答穆勒的问题，而是很慢很慢喝掉了杯里的威士忌。  
“不，不会的，托马斯，我们不会输的。”

和意大利人的谈判的确很艰难。施魏因施泰格拿着合同坐在中间，布冯正闭目养神。这个接近四十的男人依旧是意大利的支柱，丰富的经验让他面对任何一个对手时都不会畏惧。整个谈判过程很平淡也很正常，该有的步骤要有，该说的话要说，只是大家都清楚这话有谁会听也就不得而知，平静的谈判预示着暴风的来袭。  
果然，在谈判陷入僵局之后两方暂时离开了会议室。只是暂时，因为所有人都知道接下来会发生什么。  
欧洲的大佬们喜欢捉摸不透的结局和疯狂的过程。在进入残酷的淘汰谈判之后，禁止枪支的命令被大家统一无视。很明显，他们都是黑帮的人，不是什么律师，嘴皮子的功夫再厉害也不能当饭吃。所以在厄齐尔的手机收到消息之后，德国人感觉熟悉的力量又回来了。

那就是一场疯狂的枪战。施魏因施泰格在腿伤好了之后第一次回到战场。枪支就应该是他身体的一部分，开枪和射击就是本能。冲在最前面的戈麦斯一直是意大利人所忌惮的，所以这个平时在土耳其呼风唤雨的男人成了一个活靶子，要不是厄齐尔穆勒在后面掩护，结果不堪设想。  
可惜戈麦斯并没有撑到最后。有一颗子弹打中了他的后背，穆勒冒着被打中的危险把他拖了回来。这对于德国人不是个好兆头。赫迪拉也受了伤，尽管厄齐尔后来击中了对面的布冯，可只是擦伤了布冯的胳膊，这不能阻止意大利人的反攻和取胜的信念。  
站在诺伊尔前面的几个年轻人已经握起了枪。他们有的人经历过这种严酷的火并，比如基米希；有的并没有经历过，比如赫克托。但是现在他们就要组成最后一道冲锋线了，没有犹豫和畏惧，诺伊尔仿佛看到了自己年轻的时候，即使面对卡恩也敢上去硬碰硬。  
施魏因施泰格选择了一个荒芜的地点，寂静的天空只剩下枪声。他们自己阻断了支援的后路，破釜沉舟。  
施魏因施泰格的选择或许会遭人言语，失去了支援的德国人给自己留下的只有硬仗。意大利人或许以为自己能拿到胜利，可惜他们错了，德国的年轻一代在面对布冯，在面对意大利时没有任何顾虑，他们身上没有历史的包袱，所以他们更轻松。  
基米希的老练加上赫克托的最后一击，意大利人彻底输掉了火并。他们扔下枪离开了满是子弹的现场。施魏因施泰格放下枪，他的眼睛里似乎有泪。  
博阿滕一巴掌拍在了他的后背上。  
“你看，卢卡斯在冲我们招手呢。”  
如果施魏因施泰格回过头，他就能看见不停在胸前画着十字的博阿滕，听见这个黑皮肤男人的喃喃自语。  
“感谢上帝，我们赢了。”

【51】  
只是可惜，德国人没能走到最后。  
与意大利人的火并中他们损失得太多，胡梅尔斯赫迪拉戈麦斯统统失去了为下一场谈判拼命的机会。诺伊尔和施魏因施泰格一起去看过他们，他们眼中的不甘过于沉重。诺伊尔没有说太多的话，施魏因施泰格则一遍一遍地保证一定要让法国人看看德国人的厉害，他们可是让意大利人低头的德国人啊。  
诺伊尔回来之后就一直窝在房间里，就连晚上打牌的时间都放弃了。穆勒在房间外面的走廊里吵嚷着什么，拉姆路过的时候穆勒还是安安静静的，只是拉姆一走就连隔壁屋都能听见穆勒用巴伐利亚方言说着什么，只是可惜能听懂巴伐利亚方言的人之中有一个正在赫韦德斯的房间思考人生，还有一个刚刚路过。  
诺伊尔曾经想过遇到法国人他们要怎么办，他仔细地列出一条一条的可能性，然后再一条一条地往下想，就像下棋，你走的第一步就决定了这盘棋的输赢。诺伊尔没有丝毫地放松，在失去了强大的队友之后他就要拼尽全力。

拉姆没有机会进入会场，欧洲大佬们的意思很清楚，老辈的人就老老实实待在外面等待消息吧。拉姆虽然不知道自己什么变成了“老辈的人”，但是他只能和克洛泽坐在离会场不远的酒吧。  
有时候拉姆感觉这一系列的会议其实是欧洲大佬们的一场博弈，一场游戏。他们在每个参与者的身上下注，或多或少，对会议的了解程度直接影响到最后能挣多少钱。其实在黑帮里所有人都不仅仅是枪手和拳击手，从本质上讲他们就是生意人，为了生意为了利益才会出手，所以才会有每一场会议，每一次人员的流转。  
克洛泽比拉姆看得更清楚，所以他才会在退休之后尽量减少继续参与在这些事情当中。他也更希望拉姆能像他一样，不过看现在的情况拉姆是不可能完全脱离了，即使真的退休，这个闲不住的小个子也会继续留在拜仁，留在慕尼黑，交出戒指不代表交出所有的能力，这个小个子的价值太高，慕尼黑是绝对不会放手的。  
克洛泽突然有些庆幸自己能安稳地待在庄园里消磨时光。

诺伊尔离开会场的时候施魏因施泰格还在和法国人说着什么，无非就是些官话。诺伊尔看到厄齐尔走出会议室直接坐在楼梯口掩面，也看见穆勒黯然神伤地下楼梯。波多尔斯基过去拉起厄齐尔，在他耳边说着什么，这个大眼睛的土耳其后裔抱着波多尔斯基，诺伊尔不知道他有没有哭出来。法国人的喝彩声盖住了德国人的悲痛。他们已经走到这步，真的，他们已经走到这步，带着决心，带着坚毅，带着德国人的骄傲。可是现在他们的决心和坚毅被无情击碎，他们的骄傲被冲散。  
诺伊尔听见克罗斯在后面和谁理论着什么，这个远走马德里的男人平日里从来没这么激动过，他连比划带说地冲着会议的主持者，他在说什么诺伊尔都知道，什么不公平，这世界上不公平的事情太多，即使如此，对于结果的无可奈何统统发泄出来。这场谈判他们本来有机会，只可惜机会转瞬即逝，加上运气都在法国人那边，似乎是所有人都想看到法国人赢下来，这种心情无可厚非，只是变成现实的时候让人很难接受。  
当天晚上酒店里寂静无声。施魏因施泰格那边还好，波多尔斯基说过要陪伴着史崴泥，这是他们十年前许下的愿望。拉姆这边就不太好了，诺伊尔一直忍着，眼泪在眼眶里打转都被忍了回去，他不能哭，即使这失败太惨痛。  
“我没能实现你的愿望，菲利普。”诺伊尔在半个小时后说出了这句话。  
他的愿望很简单也很困难，他想实现拉姆的愿望，他想给德国带来丰厚的回报。可惜，到最后，也只能是他想。  
拉姆不知道要怎么安慰这个马上就要哭出来的男人。在他的印象里诺伊尔很少会红了眼圈，即使在最困难的时候，他也会冷静地站在后方看着并且信任着所有人。他的愿望很好，只是对于现在的德国人来说又要等待了。  
拉姆坐在诺伊尔旁边，他一直没有说话，直到感觉自己的手被诺伊尔握住，就像上次在船上那样，他感觉到了温暖和安稳。  
“曼努，我的愿望已经实现了。我看到了你，巴斯蒂，还有托马斯，所有人，你们在会议里的表现我都知道，我会一直记得，你们站到了最后，你们尽了所有的力量。这对于我而言已经足够。最后的胜利固然重要，可是别忘了，你们一路走来，经历过的事情才会变成未来最尖锐的利器。”  
拉姆不紧不慢地说着，他自己经历的，他亲眼所见的，都帮助他走到今天。他这么说着，就是希望曼努，希望悲伤的、痛苦的德国人都知道，身上的伤口会结痂，那是勋章，是对过去的继承。沉重的历史不会压垮德国人，绝对不会。  
毕竟德国人懂得如何在逆境中站起来，如何在汹涌的浪潮中学会操控自己的身体，如何在最荣耀的时刻昂起头颅。  
这就足够。  
“喂，曼努，你知道我还有什么愿望吗？”  
“是什么？”  
“我希望两年之后，能在遥远的北方看着你们笑到最后。”  
“菲利普，一言为定。”  
“一言为定，曼努。”

【正文完】

【特典】 关于他们退休之后的日子  
就像诺伊尔很早之前构想的那样，当他和拉姆真真正正与那些生意脱离开的时候，他们的生活开始变得平淡。没有了账本，没有了射击场，没有了没完没了的谈判，也没有了无休无止的奔波。诺伊尔攒下的钱足够他们在慕尼黑的郊区买一套好房子，带着庭院的那种。拿到钥匙的那天最兴奋的不是拉姆，也不是诺伊尔，而是托马斯·穆勒，没错，就是托马斯·穆勒。之前诺伊尔选房子并没有告诉穆勒具体的位置，这让穆勒难受了好一阵。莱万安慰他说等到搬了新家我们再一起去看也可以啊，可是穆勒早就下定决心要通过自己的手段找到小线索。结果还是折腾到了拿到钥匙的那一天，穆勒围着那栋小别墅转了好几圈，然后拉着莱万的手说罗伯特我们就在隔壁买一套吧。  
拉姆在一旁漫不经心地说了句“看起来打牌比罗伯特重要”，听了这话的穆勒立马转变态度，说什么也要在有马场和大海的地方选房子。莱万在穆勒看不见的地方冲着拉姆笑了笑，小个子男人眨眨眼睛。到底被设计的那个人还是穆勒呀。

刚刚开始在拜仁的生活时拉姆就和施魏因施泰格聊起退休的事情，那时候拉姆还以为退休就是一场没有结束的假期，整个人可以放松到极致，就算是睡一天也没有人管。但真的到了退休的时候，拉姆可悲地发现自己根本就不能睡一天，良好的作息让他在清晨自觉醒来，即使身旁的诺伊尔还在和睡神讨价还价。他动作极轻地下床洗漱，然后溜达进厨房，按照记忆里的方法做早餐。  
可惜诺伊尔只享受过一次这种待遇，就是他们搬进新家的第一个早晨。幸好拉姆的厨艺比穆勒要强了不知道多少倍，要不然诺伊尔醒来就会发现自家厨房刚刚遭遇了百年不遇的大灾难。拉姆可以勉强煎香肠炒鸡蛋，咖啡壶里的咖啡有点凉但也能喝，可是诺伊尔总感觉那里不太对。在他怀疑的眼神中拉姆终于说了实话：“我已经捣鼓俩小时了，看起来咱们今天有必要去一趟超市。”  
慕尼黑的首领是一个追求完美的人，这一点大家都知道。但是不为人知的是，慕尼黑的首领在生意上追求完美，在厨房里更是如此。  
这或许也是诺伊尔后来说什么也不让拉姆准备早餐的原因了。他可不想在某天上午醒来发现厨房里所有的鸡蛋和调料都被洗劫一空，而凭借一己之力完成这个壮举的人正站在厨房里手足无措强装镇定。不过话说回来，诺伊尔喜欢拉姆那种控制不住局面的小动作，比如皱眉毛还有搓手。后来诺伊尔做早餐的时候拉姆会站在一边喝咖啡，顺便指挥着诺伊尔往锅里撒胡椒和芝士，如果做白香肠的话拉姆会喝啤酒，顺便给诺伊尔递一杯过去。  
穆勒尝过诺伊尔的手艺，但只有一次，毕竟他和莱万的房子在海边，能来一趟的确很不容易。他尝了猪肘，然后看了看拉姆亲自拌的沙拉。拉姆看了穆勒一眼，那样子就是在说“你敢不尝尝你就等着我在牌桌上收拾你吧”。穆勒闭着眼睛咽下沙拉，意外地发现其实味道还挺好的。  
穆勒的大部分时间都在外面玩，他和莱万在意大利还遇到了同样出来玩的施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基。从英国回来的男人先是在土耳其待了一段时间，享受了土耳其的风景之后他就强行把波多尔斯基拉走了。他算是彻彻底底地见识到了波多尔斯基的工作状态，不论是看起来还是感受起来都是够吓人的。波多尔斯基走的时候还是挺不情愿的，毕竟是挣钱的事儿啊，史崴泥你已经对钱不感兴趣了吗。施魏因施泰格的态度很坚决，收拾东西外加离开花了不到一天的时间。波多尔斯基还在猜他们的未来是在哪里，直到他们走在意大利的街道上遇到了慕尼黑的老熟人。  
他们不仅遇到了慕尼黑的老熟人，还遇到了赶在没有游客潮到来之前出来的克洛泽和巴拉克。这倒是在情理之中，之前波多尔斯基还向克洛泽咨询过有关意大利的事情，那时候克洛泽就感觉波多尔斯基的问题绝对没有表面看起来的那么简单，波多尔斯基当然不能直接告诉米洛其实他要对付几个意大利人啊。  
他们都在逐渐淡出生意，淡出以前的舞台。现在的生意应该交给下一代人了，孩子们都在成长，早晚有一天他们要独自面对比自己强大的对手，那时候没有了可以依靠的前辈，也没有了可以参照的对象，他们要做的就是靠着自己的经验和绝不认输的精神。拉姆偶尔也会回酒馆坐会儿。巴德终于有了女朋友，那是一个很漂亮的姑娘。巴德说前几天阿尔杨和弗兰克还回来过，两个人还是像以前那样拼了酒，来接人的阿拉巴皱着脸，要知道现在他要支撑着慕尼黑继续走下去，每天都很忙。  
拉姆捧着酒杯笑出了声。他的笑声很放松，的确，现在没有什么事情能让他紧张了。哦，这么说是有所偏差的，有一件事的确挺让拉姆烦恼的。  
那就是诺伊尔对于高墙的执着。如果给拉姆一个逆转时光的机会，那他一定会回到过去好好看看为什么慕尼黑的看守者对墙壁之类的东西如此执着。小别墅是不错，可是周围都是墙也不好看啊。最开始诺伊尔给出的理由是“没有围墙我不放心啊，万一有个坏蛋想要害你怎么办”，拉姆撇嘴心想怎么可能有那种人你以为拜仁真的把我们当成退休老人遗忘在脑后了吗，24小时的暗中保护是肯定有的。在无数次的劝说无效之后，拉姆在牌桌上提出了疑问。不过放心，诺伊尔临时有事并不在牌桌，被拉过来玩牌的只有穆勒胡梅尔斯外加基米希。对于这个话题穆勒罕见地沉默了，而胡梅尔斯在甩出一张牌之后说了句“或许曼努就是特没安全感呢”。  
拉姆反驳说曼努睡觉就连打雷声都听不到，这还没安全感吗。  
胡梅尔斯深沉地想了想：“你看我和贝尼，虽然贝尼给人的感觉是很坚强的，但是他不让我晚上出门，就是没安全感的体现吧。”  
拉姆不知道要怎么告诉胡梅尔斯其实贝尼只是怕你晚上出门喝酒没带脑子被人揍他还要去医院找你。望着胡梅尔斯那张人森赢家的脸，剩下的三个人都想扔下牌先收拾他一顿了。  
拉姆转向了穆勒，后者一脸无辜地望回来，拉姆挫败地扔出一张牌，心想托马斯绝对是知道什么但是那张脸让拉姆失去了提问题的想法。至于基米希，认认真真地握着牌认认真真地思考下一张要出什么牌，对于诺伊尔前辈的事一无所知。拉姆还记得这孩子刚来拜仁时的样子，青涩却并不无知，犹如年幼的狮子。他的到来的确惊艳到了很多人，现在他在慕尼黑站稳了脚跟，牌技要继续提升。  
让牌局提前结束的人是诺伊尔，回了趟北边带回了不少土特产，他把一大半都给了基米希，或许在他的眼里基米希还是个孩子，基米希很是受宠若惊，而穆勒在一边凉凉地说了声曼努你是不是特喜欢约书亚啊，诺伊尔横了他一眼，扔给他一个苹果，那意思就是闭上嘴吧。  
胡梅尔斯笑得眼睛都眯起来了，诺伊尔怎么也不愿意相信贝尼的审美降低了这么多。

说到底也没有弄明白诺伊尔对于高墙的执着点。拉姆在晚饭之后重新提起了这个话题，诺伊尔的回答还是和之前一模一样。小个子男人握着餐刀又问了一遍，诺伊尔缩了缩脖子，他有种感觉，那就是如果拉姆不高兴了一定会磨磨餐刀，至于用什么磨不言而喻。  
“我有种住在监狱里的感觉你知道吗？”拉姆语气严肃，慕尼黑首领的感觉回来了。  
诺伊尔咽了口唾沫：“菲利普，我真的是怕……”  
“让他们来，我难道还害怕了？”  
“……我明天就让那些建筑工人走。”  
高墙不见了的同时，拉姆的起床时间往后推迟了一个小时，至于原因，诺伊尔借机敲了拉姆一笔，付出了什么代价就需要拉灯。  
穆勒抱怨说最近菲利都不和他们打牌了，一下子失去了两个牌友让他很是难过。莱万每天陪着他待在马场，或者去海滩，闲下来的穆勒比平常的话更多，不过莱万就喜欢听穆勒说话。

下一次他们相遇，所有人都凑在一起的机会太难得，一群老干部坐在一起喝酒聊天。  
直到天色大亮，空气中弥漫着将醒未醒的甜腻，拉姆握着酒瓶窝在沙发里，他的身边是诺伊尔。  
就像开始时那样。

【完】


End file.
